New Moon - The New Edition
by Bella Katelyn
Summary: Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren & Jessica. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them stronger
1. Prologue

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Prologue **

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what had just happened; I thought I was able to deal with anything that came my way, especially after managing to overcome my thirst for Bella's blood. Her 18th birthday was meant to be something we could look back on in years to come. My family had made sure everything was perfect; and it was… until _Tanya _decided to visit. I should have been able to read her thoughts. But she's gotten quite good at blocking me. And that mutt; _Jacob _so easily manipulated. Did they really think they could tear us apart so easily. And there was my Bella. My mate; with her by my side, I knew I'd be safe. Our mating bond could never be broken.


	2. Party

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

**A/N Some of this chapter is taken from New Moon HOWEVER I left out Jasper taking a snap at Bella, you'll find out at a later date who he does nearly lose it with. Clue is in the Summary; however Jess and Lauren (mainly Lauren) are too dumb to figure out what happened. You'll also see some major changes toward the end of this chapter to the original version.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Party**

**BPOV**

_(Dream)_

My dreams were always vivid, however this time they were bordering on reality. I knew this place; I'd know it anywhere, anytime, our meadow, the place Edward first told me he loved me, trusted me with his secret. The only thing about this scene I found odd was the fact my Grandma Marie seemed to be standing directly opposite staring at me, Gran hadn't changed much her face looked just the same as I remembered it. The skin withered, bent into a thousand tiny creases that clung gently to the bone underneath. Like a dead apricot, but with a puff of thick white hair standing out in the cloud around it.

Our mouths – hers a widened pucker – spread into the same surprised half smile at just the same time. Apparently, she hadn't been expecting to see me, either. U was just about to ask her a question; I had so many – What was she doing here in my dream? What had she been up to in the past six years? Was Pop okay, and if they found each other, wherever they were? – But she opened her mouth when I did, so I stopped to let her go first. She paused too, and then we both smiled at the same little awkwardness.

"Bella?"

It wasn't Gran who called my name, and we both turned to see the addition to our small reunion. I didn't have to look up to know who it was; this was a voice I'd know anywhere – know and respond to whether I was awake or asleep…or even dead, I'd bet. The voice I'd walk over fire for – or, less dramatically, slosh every day through the cold and wet rain for.

Edward.

Even though I was always thrilled to see him – conscious or otherwise – and even though I was _almost _positive that I was dreaming I panicked as Edward walked toward the sunlight. The sun was shining a rarity in Forks – I panicked because Gran didn't know I was in love with a vampire – nobody knew that – so how was I supposed to explain the fact that the brilliant sunbeams were shining off his skin into a thousand rainbow shards like he was made of crystal and diamonds.

"_Well Gran you might have noticed that my boyfriend glitters. It's just something he does in the sun. Don't worry about it…"_

"Edward no she'll see you."

What on earth was he _doing? _The whole reason he lived in Forks, the rainiest town in the word was so that he was able to be outside in the daytime without exposing the family secret. However here he was, strolling gracefully toward me – with the most beautiful smile on his angel's face – as if I were the only one here.

In that second I wished I was not the exception to his mysterious talent; I usually felt grateful that I was the only person whose thoughts he couldn't hear just as clearly as if they were spoken aloud. But now I wished he could hear me too, so that he could hear the warning I was screaming over and over again in my head.

I shot a panicked glance back at Gran, and saw that it was too late. She was just turning to stare at me, her eyes alarmed as mine. Edward – still smiling so beautifully that my heart felt like it was going to swell up and burst through my chest – put his arm around my shoulder and turned to face my grandmother.

Gran's expression surprised me, Instead of looking horrified; she was staring at me sheepishly, as if waiting for a scolding. And she was standing in such a strange position – one arm awkwardly away from her body, stretched out and then curled around the air. Like she had her arm around someone I couldn't see, someone invisible.

Only then, as I looked at the bigger picture, did I notice the huge gilt frame that enclosed my grandmother's form. Uncomprehending I raised the hand that wasn't wrapped around Edward's waist and reached out to touch her. She mimicked my movement exactly, mirrored it. But where our fingers should have met, there was nothing but cold glass…

With a dizzying job, my dream abruptly became my worst nightmare. There was no Gran. That was _me. _Me in the mirror. Me – ancient, creased, and withered Edward stood beside me, casting me reflective, excruciatingly lovely and forever seventeen. He pressed his icy, perfect lips against _my _wasted cheek.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered.

_(End Dream)_

~O~

I woke up instantly eager to rid myself of the nightmare I had just witnessed- sitting upright hoping it would make the images which were now burned into my memory away. Looking out of the window I noticed it was yet again another overcast morning overshadowed the heat which came from the sun in my dreams.

Before I could move I heard a rustling coming from outside the door knowing that Charlie must have been waiting for me to wake up before he entered my bedroom. Slamming my worn out copy of _Romeo & Juliet _back onto the bedside table I'd just finished waking myself up as he entered the room, gifts in his hand. I groaned instantly, I had specifically asked for no presents. Today was not a day to celebrate.

"I thought we agreed no presents."

"Blame your mom, she coordinated. This one isn't wrapped so it doesn't count. She wanted you to take pictures of senior year. Senior year; how'd you get so old so fast?"

"Eighteen's not old."

"No? Is that a grey hair?"

"Very funny, Dad."

For once I had to drive myself to school; luckily Edward had already talked me into allowing him to get me a new car since my patience with the truck had started to wear thin, however it was only on the condition I was given his Volvo. I looked around the car as I slid into the drivers' seat, relaxing against the headrest as memories of the past summer whirled around my head as I drove toward Forks High. It had been a perfect summer – the happiest summer I'd ever had, the happiest summer _anyone _had ever had, and the rainiest summer in the history of the Olympic Peninsula – the bleak date had been at the back of my mind, waiting to spring.

Now that it had hit, I felt even worse than I feared it would be. I could feel it – I was now older. Every stinking day I got older, but this was different, worse, I was eighteen. And Edward never would be.

As I pulled into the parking lot I struggled to get a grip on myself. The vision of my grandmother – I still wouldn't think of her as me – was hard to get out of my head. However as soon as I saw Edward waiting for me nothing else mattered, pulling into the parking space directly next to his newest car he'd purchased to replace the silver Volvo I was now driving I smirked noticing he'd chosen another Volvo however it was the newer version and jet black. It was perfect for my vampire, my mate.

Cutting the engine I exited the car quickly rushing into his open arms. The physical pain of our separation disappeared completely as I inhaled his honey, sunshine and lilac scent, desire took its place. Edward's eyes bugged as he smelt my arousal. His mating growl calming me instantly. It seemed our mating connection was growing with intensity; maybe he wouldn't fight so hard to keep me human any longer.

"Edward, I—I need-."

"I know, love. I know. I feel it too."

"Is it like this for you all the time?"

"Yes. It's interesting isn't it?"

"You could say that. Yes."

"Later, I promise."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Burying my head into Edward's chest I inhaled his scent again feeling my tense muscles relaxing instantly. He wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head as I realised he too, was inhaling my freesia and strawberry scent. I could stay here all day in Edward's arms and everything would be right with the world. Even my birthday. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice; Edward's pixie sister was standing next to Edward; I shuddered inwardly at the gaze she was giving me I knew exactly what would come next.

"Bella how much do you love me?"

"You know how much I love you Alice you're my best friend and my favourite sister."

"Then why won't you let us celebrate?"

"Because there is nothing to celebrate."

"Happy Birthday, love."

"Sssh!"

Peeking out from my refuge in Edward's chest I chanced a glance around the parking lot making sure no one had heard our conversation. The last thing I wanted was for my birthday to be celebrated by anyone. Alice rolled her eyes becoming impatient, bouncing on her heels as if she was on a sugar high ignoring my request. Unlike Edward who knew better. He knew if I wanted to acknowledge it later on in the day I would.

"Do you want to open your presents now or later?"

"No presents!"

I protested repeatedly hoping she would give in; however I knew in my heart I was fighting a losing battle. After all, you never bet against the psychic pixie. I'd already decided to give in to her demands however I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. She loved to torture me with persistent makeovers now was payback.

"Okay…later then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

Sighing I looked directly at Alice as we made our way into the school building wrapping my arm around Edward's waist. Of course she would see what I'd gotten for my birthday; she'd have seen them the minute Renee and Charlie decided. Sometimes having a psychic as a best friend was downright annoying.

"Yeah they're great."

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have _you _been a senior?"

"That's different."

We reached our English class; Edward and I sat at the back of the class while Alice took the free seat in front of us. Mr Berty was already showing Romeo and Juliet so if we talked quietly there was no chance that we would get caught not paying attention. Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I let my mind wander back to Prom and the promise I'd made to him, that just being with him was enough…for now.

And I supposed…if I could get Edward to agree on the future I wanted sure that I would get to spend forever with him, and Alice and the rest of the Cullens and definitely _not _as a wrinkled little old lady – then a year or two in one direction or the other wouldn't matter much. I'd had this conversation with Edward a few weeks ago and surprisingly he admitted to me, he was looking forward to my change; I didn't know what had changed his mind. But the little voice at the back of my head had a feeling it had to do with our mating bond. He'd give me anything I wanted, even becoming a vampire. However he had made me promise to give him a little more time, something I granted willingly. I wasn't ready to become one just yet, but it made me very happy to see him finally accept the inevitable. I was brought out of my daydream with cool kisses from Edward, letting out I deep sigh, I resigned myself to giving Alice what she wanted, it was something that was going to be celebrated whether I liked it or not.

"What time will you be at the house?"

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."

"Oh be fair Bella. You aren't going to ruin all our fun are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what _I _wanted."

"I'll get her from Charlie's after work."

Looking into Edward's eyes I could see how much he wanted me to celebrate my birthday; as much as I hated the fact I was now a year older than my mate, I couldn't deny him anything and Alice's voice was starting to grate on my nerves. Defeated I nodded my agreement laying my head back against Edward's shoulder, if I had my way I'd have a repeat performance of the night before, as we made love to each other, we were now a fully mated couple and no one could ever break the bond of true mates.

"Fine Alice have it your way we can celebrate my birthday, on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

"No going overboard and if you must spend money on me make it a small amount I've already got my main present when Edward gave me my Volvo."

"Fine, fine; as you wish."

"Thank you."

By lunchtime Alice was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. Throughout the day I'd started to feel more and more nauseated however I hadn't wanted Edward to worry; although I knew that was something that would never happen, our bond made it even easier for him to know how I was feeling, despite my attempt to hide it, I had a feeling I hadn't been as convincing as I'd hoped to be. The minute we walked into the cafeteria my stomach rolled over and I buried my head into Edward's chest. He led me toward our normal table away from everyone else pulling me into his lap.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to eat anything."

"Because of tonight? You know I'll rein Alice in."

"No my love, not because of Alice, I feel sick; really sick."

"Since when?"

"A few hours ago but mostly since breakfast this morning. Why?"

"Ever since we consummated our mating connection?"

"Yes, Edward, love what is it? You're scaring me now."

"Have you felt anything else different?"

"Not really other than I'm more fatigued than usual."

"Bella, love it sounds like you're pregnant."

I looked into Edward's honey golden eyes, letting the news sink in. I was going to be a mother. I was going to have Edward's baby. I couldn't help the grin that was spreading across my face as my hand automatically went to my tummy suddenly feeling a wave of nausea hit me as Alice returned with the food.

"We should go see Carlisle to make sure. I'd rather go to the hospital. Then I can enjoy tonight as much as I can without worrying. Are you…happy?"

"Happy, Bella of course I'm happy. I've never been happier than I am at this precise moment in time."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Do you want to go now? You can grab something to eat afterward?"

"Yes please."

~O~

We arrived at the hospital within five minutes, I didn't think it was possible to feel any more nauseated than I already was, however I'd forgotten how fast Edward actually drove. I was suddenly glad we had taken Edward's new car, leaving my Volvo for Alice to drive home later. Once the car stopped Edward was opening the door within seconds holding his hand out. I hadn't even realised he was standing there. Sneaky vampire. Taking a deep breath, I looked into his eyes smiling instantly gaining strength from his presence as I stepped out of the car going straight into his waiting arms.

"We'll be in and out before you know it love, then we can go home and you can rest."

"I'd like that. I wish I didn't have to go back to Charlie's, especially now. It hurts to be away from you."

"Well maybe we can talk to Carlisle and Charlie about it. You're of legal age now."

"Let's see Carlisle first with our suspicions and then we can spend the rest of the afternoon in peace and quiet."

"Sounds good to me, love."

Trying to keep my nerves in check I rested my head back against Edward's shoulder as we walked toward the main reception desk. I hated this part; not because we were at the hospital but because _every _female seemed to think they could fawn all over my Edward. Letting out a deep sigh, I buried my head back into Edward's chest rubbing my tummy gently. The combination of nausea and nerves was not helping my mood, neither was Nurse Obvious. I was about to snap at her, when Carlisle made his way toward us leading us into a private room.

"Edward what brings you both here in the middle of the day?"

"Well you see Bella and I completed our mating connection a few days ago, and about an hour ago at lunch I noticed Bella wasn't eating, that's when she told me she hasn't been feeling well since we were joined as one."

"You think she could be pregnant?"

"Yes I do."

"Of course. Bella would you lie down on the bed for me and lift up your t shirt?"

Moving slowly away from Edward I climbed up on the examining table, calming down as Edward purred softly under his breath instantly calming me. Resting my head against the pillow I lifted my t shirt up above my tummy button reaching out for Edward's hand. Everything was happening so quickly? Was I really ready to be a mother? I knew the answer. Yes, I was more than ready, to start a family with Edward; to become Edward's wife. To spend eternity as a vampire by his side. As I waited for Carlisle to start the sonogram I hoped with everything within me that our baby would have bronze hair and striking emerald green eyes.

"Now Bella this gel might be a little cold."

"O-okay."

Carlisle squeezed the gel on my tummy moving the wand over it slowly a few minutes later, instantly there was a whooshing noise coming from the sonogram machine. My head moved quickly toward it gazing at the screen in awe; there on the screen was…was our baby.

~O~

**EPOV**

As soon as Carlisle started the sonogram I knew instantly that my suspicions had been correct; my head snapped toward the monitor at the same time as my Bella's, everything I thought I'd never be able to give Bella was happening. Suddenly all my fears disappeared. She was mine and I was hers. We were fully mated and having a baby together.

"Carlisle I was wondering if you'd talk to Charlie for us, Bella and I would like to live together now more than ever. One because it has become physically painful to be apart from each other and the second; now she's pregnant I'm going to become even more protective than I already am."

"When were you thinking of telling him?"

"Straight after we tell the family; you know Alice will be bouncing over the vision she would have just gotten."

Alright; well since your party is tonight I can tell Charlie that she's staying over the weekend and then go from there."

"I'd like that."

Looking into Bella's eyes I smiled shyly. Talking to Carlisle about my life was no something I was used to; however I was happy that he was always willing to talk to any of us if we were in trouble. Looking into Bella's eyes; I saw the contentment shining in them, my own feelings toward the pregnancy a mirror image of my own. Now we just had to tell our families. I only hoped Rosalie would behave herself.

~O~

**BPOV**

Once Edward had finished talking to Carlisle about how to tell Charlie about the pregnancy; we made our way toward the Cullen house. I knew how excited they were about my birthday party telling them about the pregnancy was going to take on a whole other meaning. The drive from the hospital usually took an hour; however with Edward driving we managed to make it home in five minutes. Thankfully the nausea I'd had earlier had eased off. The minute the car stopped Edward was once again opening my door like the gentleman he is, helping me from the car. Looking toward the house I swallowed roughly noticing all the fairy lights surrounding the house.

"I think you can already see how excited they are about your birthday; I know that they are going to be even more excited about the new addition to the family."

"But Rosalie?"

"Will behave if she knows what's good for her."

"She already hates me; I only hope that this baby will soften her up a little."

Before I could say anything Edward lifted me up holding me in his arms. My head instinctively went to his chest as my breathing evened out and the nerves disappeared as the electricity passed through our bodies. Taking in his honey, sunshine and lilac scent helped ease my worries and just enjoy the party that Alice had worked so hard on over the summer. They were all waiting in the huge white living room when Edward walked through the door, they greeted me with a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday, Bella!' while I blushed and buried my face into Edward's chest. Alice had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano; holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates and a small pile of silver wrapped presents. My tummy rolled just by the smell of the cake. It was a hundred times worse than I imagined.

Edward sensing my distress kissing my forehead gently resting his hand over my tummy, I wasn't looking at the family and I knew they had seen his small gesture, what surprised me the most was Alice not saying anything. Carlisle and Esme were the closest to the door; Esme took hold of my hand gently stroking it giving me the much needed comfort. I knew she wanted to hug me but I didn't want to move out of Edward's arms. Carlisle came over to us sitting next to us on the couch.

"I'm sorry about this Bella," he stage whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Rosalie and Emmett stood behind Esme. Rosalie didn't smile, however she wasn't glaring at me either. That was a definite improvement. Emmett's face was stretched into a huge grin. It'd been months since I'd seen them; I'd forgotten how gloriously beautiful Rosalie was – it almost hurt to look at her especially now that I knew in the next 9 months my tummy would be expanding. And had Emmett always been so _big?_

"You haven't changed at all."

Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the room as he pulled me out of Edward's arms spinning me around in his arms. Instantly my tummy started to churn as I glanced pleadingly at Edward.

"Put her down Emmett or so help me I'll throw you through the window."

Instantly Emmett stopped spinning me around noticing the threat in Edward's voice. The minute Emmett put me down I dashed into the bathroom furthest away from everyone emptying my tummy of anything I'd eaten that morning. Upon flushing I rinsed out my mouth going straight into Edward's lap again curling up of course blushing tomato red.

"Edward is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"We do. Bella wasn't feeling very well at school so I took her to see Carlisle. We found out something wonderful."

"What did you find out Eddie?"

"Don't call me that. Bella, sweetheart would you like to tell them."

"We're having a baby."

"That's wonderful."

"Yay just imagine a baby to dress up."

"Rose are you…okay with this."

"Why wouldn't I? I know I haven't been the most loving toward you. But you and Edward are made for each other. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

From the corner of my eye I noticed Emmett head toward the front door. Raising my eyebrow I wondered where he was going so suddenly when things were just getting interesting. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt his feelings.

"Ssh, love he's just going to do something he'll be back."

"Yeah little sis. I wouldn't miss this for anything. Try not to do anything funny until I get back."

"I'll try."

Alice let go of Jasper's hand as she skipped forward, her teeth sparkling in the soft light. Jasper smiled at me, surprising me as he came to sit next to us perching himself on the arm of the couch. I guessed by his close proximity that he had been practising with my blood so he would be able to have the same bond with me as Emmett did. Pulling my head away from Edward's chest I could see the knowledge in his eyes, he knew how nervous I had been about telling everyone about the pregrancy.

"I'm a little hungry. I just don't want to get sick again."

I turned toward Esme smiling as I saw the emotions in her eyes; the same emotion I saw in Rosalie's eyes maybe my pregnancy would be the beginning of us becoming sisters. I'd always wanted a relationship with my blonde big sister; however until now she'd never cared much about me. What she didn't know however was I understood why; she was just protecting her family.

"Let me get you something to eat dear."

"Something light please."

"Time to open presents."

"Alice this is…is wonderful thank you."

"I told you you'd enjoy it."

Smiling at my enthusiastic sister I decided a shopping trip would be in order to thank me, of course Alice saw my decision straight away and squealed as she started to bounce up and down. So easily pleased. Her cool hand came to rest on my tummy as she rubbed it gently, despite the fact it was still pretty flat. I only hoped my mother would be as excited when it came to telling her, she'd always been so forceful about starting college before starting a family. Edward stood up, holding me bridal style as he walked toward the table with the cake and shiny packages. I put on my best smile despite the nausea I was currently feeling.

"Alice I told you I didn't want anything -."

"But I didn't listen I know. Open it."

She placed a big square silver box into my arms. The box was so light it felt empty. The tag on top told me it was from Emmett, Rose and Jasper. Feeling a little self-conscious, I tore the paper off and then stared at the box it concealed. It was something electrical with lots of numbers in the name. I opened the box hoping for further illumination. It was empty.

"Um…thanks."

Rosalie actually cracked a smile. Jasper laughed. "It's a new stereo for the Volvo. Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it."

Always one step ahead of me. Annoying pixie sister.

"Thanks Jasper, Rosalie. Thanks Emmett."

I couldn't help but laugh, I could remember my complaints about the stereo last month, and figures Alice would have seen and decided to get me a top of the range stereo. Smiling shyly I placed the box down; looking back at Alice eagerly awaiting my next gift. It surprised me how much I was enjoying this. I guess Alice was right about my birthday after all.

"Open mine and Edward's next."

Alice was so excited her voice had become so high pitched I grimaced as it hit my ears. She held out a small flat square package in her hands. I looked up from my place resting against Edward's chest getting lost in his smouldering golden eyes.

"You promised."

Before he could answer Emmett bounced through the door. He pushed in beside Jasper who had drifted closer still to get a better look.

"Just in time!"

"I didn't spend a dime."

Edward nuzzled my cheek as I took the present from Alice's hand suddenly feeling excited, this would be the first gift Edward had given me. I decided in that moment never to complain about gifts anymore. Just the sheer pride at being able to give me a present warmed my heart.

"Give it to me."

Edward chuckled with delight. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, leaving my skin burning from his touch. I took the little package, rolling it around in my hands carefully suddenly feeling anxious. The last thing we needed was for me to end up hurting myself. I slid the package into Edward's free hand.

"Can you open it for me?"

Allow me."

Before I could blink he had the gift open and was handing it back to me. My breathing hitched as I held the delicate jewelled CD case, with a blank silver CD nestled inside.

"What is it?"

He didn't say anything, just handed the CD to Jasper who placed it in the huge sound system. Esme picked up the remote control hitting the play button and everyone waited in complete silence for the music to begin. When it did I was completely lost for words and my eyes widened. I knew he was waiting for my reaction; but I couldn't talk. Tears welled in my eyes and I reached up to wipe them away before they could spill over. It was his music, his compositions. The first piece on the CD was my lullaby. Turning my body to face him I reached up touching my lips to his as my heart swelled even more than it had already when we found out about our baby.

Without realising it Alice had already opened my gift from Carlisle and Esme probably seeing why I didn't want to open anything, there was more than just me to think about now I didn't want to take chances of getting a paper cut. With my luck that would happen. She handed me the rectangular white box, inside was a long thick piece of paper with an overwhelming amount of print. It took me a minute to get the gist of the information.

"We're going to Jacksonville?"

"That's the idea."

"I can't believe it; Renee is going to flip. You don't mind do you? It'll be sunny; you'll have to stay inside all day."

"I think I can handle it."

I smiled turning to face Carlisle and Esme knowing that just by my reacting; they knew I was grateful; words weren't needed. Setting the plane tickets aside I leaned my head back against Edward's chest as Esme walked back into the living room with some crackers which I gratefully ate. All in all, tonight hadn't been as bad as I had feared.

~O~

**EPOV**

The minute Bella started to eat her crackers I could hear her tummy begin to settle down. I could literally kill my brother for making her tummy even more upset than it already was. As soon as she was put down I knew it would happen. It was just Emmett being his normal childish self. Although I could tell that he was excited about the prospect of being an uncle.

"Dude why didn't you tell us that you had finally lost your V card."

"Because Emmett, you always go too far and the last thing I wanted to do."

"Guess you have a point there."

"Just promise me something Emmett."

"Anything little sister."

"Don't make fun of me when I start to get bigger."

"I promise."

_I really do Edward. The last thing I want to do is upset Bella."_

"I know Emmett."

Standing up with Bella in my arms I smiled looking at the rest of my family. I knew we needed to tell Charlie our news before the night was out, if not it would be all round Forks by morning. I turned toward Carlisle and Esme hoping they wouldn't be offended by our sudden departure. Carlisle smiled at me allowing me into his thoughts.

_Don't worry Edward, we understand. We can save the food for when Bella is feeling well enough._

"Thank you Dad, we'll see you later."

"Night everyone."

"Goodnight Bella."

Without a second thought I raced upstairs toward our bedroom laying Bella onto the golden comforter before climbing into bed next to her she wasn't asleep yet, however I could tell by her breathing pattern that it wouldn't be long before she succumbed to sleep. Wrapping my arms around her waist, my free hand gravitated toward her tummy as I felt the baby's heartbeat underneath her delicate skin.

"Turn around my Bella so you're facing away from me."

"Why?"

"Because when I put my hand onto your tummy I can feel our baby's heartbeat.

"Alright."

Faster than I though was possible for a human, Bella was facing toward the door curling her body into my chest, leaning my head against her shoulder I lay both of my hands against her tummy as our child's heartbeat fluttered against the palm of my hand. Today had been a day full of surprises, I knew now that there was no possibility of me ever walking away from my mate. She was mine and I would do everything within my power to protect them. And when the time was right; I would grant her wish to become like us. We would have our eternity together.

~O~

**APOV**

When I first had the vision of Bella's pregnancy it took a huge amount of self-control on my part so I didn't blurt out their news. Thankfully Bella's birthday party was a huge distraction for me. I knew she would love her gifts especially the CD with Edward's compositions. I don't think I've ever seen anyone's face have so many emotions going through them at the same time; (well that I can remember anyway) and Edward, he was blissfully happy. It really was like he was another vampire.

I knew Bella was feeling nauseous the longer the night went on; so after she opened her last birthday gift, I was going to suggest Edward take her upstairs but then Emmett had to open his mouth and embarrass her. Typical Emmett. My eyes went to Rosalie as I smiled; her reaction to the news was definitely not what I had foreseen. But I guess everyone can change. Only time would tell if she truly meant what she said, for now I was on the fence.


	3. Telling Charlie

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Telling Charlie**

**BPOV**

Morning came far too quickly. The minute I opened my eyes, the memories from last night came flooding back to me. I was thankfully Rosalie had reacted well to the news of my pregnancy; however I could still see she was holding something back. Something she had been holding inside her change I suspected. However I wouldn't bring it up until she was ready. Moving my body slightly I smiled against Edward's chest knowing that he knew I was now awake.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"Just after 6am you should go back to sleep."

"I can't."

As I pulled myself up into a sitting position; I felt my tummy lurch, the nausea threatening to overtake me. Edward didn't need to be able to read my mind to know how I was feeling. Our bond made it possible for him to know instinctively how I was feeling. He carried me bridal style being careful not to jostle me as he ran me into the bathroom helping me to my knees; kneeling next to me as he held my hair up. Leaning over the porcelain god I vomited heavily letting out a groan, resting my head back against Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, love. You're pregnant, this is natural."

"Why do they call it morning sickness when it lasts throughout the night?"

"You weren't feeling well during the night?"

"No I was feeling extremely nauseous."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd have worried the rest of the night whilst I was sleeping and I know you're already going to be even more protective over me. Just promise me something."

"Anything, love."

"Don't wrap me in bubble wrap. I'm pregnant not sick."

He flashed me his crooked smile, the smile that made my heart swell and my mind go blank. I knew he couldn't deny it; not that I minded the fact he was pampering me I just hoped that he realised I could still look after myself. I heard a noise coming from our bedroom followed by Emmett's booming voice. I started to wonder what he was up to when the smell hit me making my tummy rolled uncomfortably as I bent over the porcelain god again losing the rest of my dinner from the previous night.

I could tell Edward didn't want to leave my side, however at the same time he wanted to get the food out of our bedroom. I looked up at him slightly nodding as I let him know that he could go see his brother. Groaning I pulled myself back over the porcelain god one final time heaving repeatedly. I could hear the conversation despite my limited human hearing.

"Hey Edward; I brought Bella breakfast. I'll just leave it here okay?"

"Sorry Emmett you'll have to take it with you."

"But I worked hard to get everything perfect."

"It's not because of you Emm, Bella has morning sickness the smell is affecting her right now. Maybe you could make her dinner when we get home from school instead."

"Oh that makes sense. Tell her I hope she feels better soon. Oh and Rosie wants to talk to her."

"I will."

Just as Emmett left with the food; I finally managed to gain control over my still unsettled tummy. After flushing the chain and brushing my teeth and washing my mouth out thoroughly; I walked back into our bedroom going straight into Edward's arms. The minute I was in them I knew there was no way I would ever be able to leave his side. Convincing Charlie of this however was a different story altogether.

~O~

_**One Hour Later**_

After I'd managed to keep down a light breakfast; Edward helped me into his new Volvo and we were once again on our way to school, only this time I had the knowledge of our little miracle growing under my heart. Whilst we were travelling Rosalie had told me she'd packed some vegetable drinks into my bad with animal blood added in the hope it would settle my tummy. I smiled at my newest sister, grateful that we were finally beginning to develop a relationship. Whilst I was eating Edward had mentioned Rose wanted to talk to me. I knew it was best to let her build up to it in her own time.

Just as we came to the edge of Forks High; Rosalie started to tell me about her life before _and _after she was changed. I tried to block it out since the nausea was still trying to overtake me; however I knew this was her way of accepting me into the family. Sighing under my breath I turned to face Rose as I listened to her story.

"My life was perfect. I had everything I always wanted. My boyfriend was perfect, I was perfect, and just like now everyone envied me. My father worked at a bank for the wealthy Royce King. I thought it was strange how my mother suddenly asked me to take my father his lunch, as she'd never even bothered asking me beforehand. Of course I knew she was up to something; however I didn't know exactly what it was she was planning. That was until I walked into the bank and my eyes landed on Royce King II. We were engaged a month after we started dating. That's even everything changed. A week before the wedding I decided to visit my friend Vera and her husband; they had a beautiful little boy called Henry. It was seeing the way Vera's husband treated her that I realised the lack of love in my relationship with Royce. I stayed out later than I had planned to and by the time I left Vera's it was dark outside About a mile from home I spotted four drunks in an alleyway, as I walked passed I realised it was Royce and his friends, before that night I'd never seen him drink before. He called me over to him, that's when he…he raped me; then as I lay bleeding to death at his feet he let his friends violate me further before they left the alleyway. Carlisle found me bleeding, he'd come to investigate smelling all the blood. He thought he was rescoring me and in truth he did. I've just never realised before last night how grateful I truly am for everything he did. I did however get my revenge a few months into my newborn year; I killed every single one of them, leaving Royce for last, so he knew I was coming. I was a little more theatrical back then. If we had happy endings Bella we'd all be under tombstones right now. I guess what I'm trying to say is; I understand now that you are Edward's true mate, the fact that you're human is something that I've slowly come to terms with. I'm jealous of your humanity Bella; you get to have your children, maybe grandchildren. It's not all bad though, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have my Emmett, he's made all this more bearable. You're my sister in every sense of the word. I hope that now you know my story you'll be able to look past my hostility and accept my apology."

Hearing her story made my heart break. No one should be treated that way by anyone, especially by someone who you had placed all your trust in. I now knew why Rosalie was the way she is and I don't blame her for it; all she was trying to do was protect her family. Taking a deep breath I needed her to know how I felt. I hoped that once I'd finished speaking we would be able to have the friendship I always wanted.

"Rose I forgive you; even though in my eyes there is simply nothing to forgive. You were protecting your family. That's something I'd always admired about you; this baby is not only a Masen, he or she will be a Cullen. Edward is everything to me; I've never even had a boyfriend before him. He's my mate as he is mine. I would die without him. The minute I fell in love with Edward from across the cafeteria I knew we would be together for life. I was fine with not having a family because I didn't realise it was possible. If they weren't Edward's children I simply didn't want them. I'd um…I'd like to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Would you be our baby's godmother?"

"Oh Bella I'd be honoured."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome Rose."

"That was incredibly sweet of you love."

"She's my sister. And she needs this."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~O~

**History Class With Mt Johnson**

By the time we arrived at school I was feeling incredibly nauseated; I was beginning to wish I'd never insisted I still attend school during my first trimester however there was no going back now. It wasn't that I was worried about keeping up with everyone; I was mostly worried about what Jessica and Lauren would say when they found out. Suddenly I found myself extremely grateful to Mrs Cope for allowing Edward to transfer himself into all of my classes including Gym; this year's mandatory sport was swimming. At least in that lesson I would be able to have Edward's arms around me for most of the period.

I'd just settled my head against Edward's chest when Lauren and Jessica flounced through the door. It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what they were up to. The fake smiles that they had plastered onto their faces told me they were going to be mean. I tried to lift my head from Edward's chest but it just resulted in him pulling me onto his lap. I inhaled his scent smiling against his chest as it calmed me instantly relaxing as I felt his arms wrap around my waist coming to rest on my tummy.

"Sooooo Bella; I heard a rumour that the reason you and Edward left early yesterday is because you got yourself knocked up. I have to say I'm surprised that he is still with you." Jessica sneered.

"Not that it has anything to do with either of you however in answer to your question Jess yes I am pregnant, we're extremely happy about it and no Edward isn't leaving me for your slutty ass. When are you two going to get it into your empty brains that Edward and I are together forever? He was at this school two years before I moved in with my father and he still never chose you. What does that tell you? Do yourself a favour and be happy with Mike because you will _never _be with _MY _Edward.

The look on Jessica's face was comical. She looked like she'd been slapped over the face with a wet fish. Of course just because I'd stood up for myself against Jessica didn't stop Lauren from adding her two cents in. I swear I was ready to tear their dumb blonde heads from their bodies.

"Does your dad know what a whore you are Bella. I'm sure he'd love to know what his only daughter has been up with Dr Cullen's son. Maybe I should let him know."

I growled. I couldn't believe how mean they were being. Edward and I had already spoken about getting engaged soon and all they could do was belittle our love. Taking a deep breath I glared at Lauren. I was getting tired of the way they kept treating us, we'd done nothing to deserve any of it. And it was about time someone taught them some manners.

"Lauren you're going to listen to me and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. I've had enough of the two of you constantly poking your nose into our business. My dad doesn't know yet; we are going to tell him after school. Just like I said to Jessica; focus on Tyler because you haven't got a cat in hells chance of splitting us up. As for me being a whore; it takes one to know one. I can count the amount of men I've slept with on one hand. I'll give you a clue; I'm sitting on his lap. Can you say the same thing about you?"

I saw the look on her face and knew I'd hit a nerve. I rested my head back against Edward's chest finding that for now the nausea had faded into the background slightly if I was leaning against him. Thankfully we already had permission for me to sit on Edward's lap if I needed to by Principal Greene.

"Why don't you sit on a chair like the rest of us instead of _him _like a little princess?"

"Because I have permission to sit on his lap if I need to. You really are a brainless bitch."

~O~

**EPOV**

Just as Bella lost her temper with Lauren; I breathed a sigh of relief as our history teacher Mr Johnson entered the room; at the same time Lauren was starting to get up out of her chair. It looked like he had been listening to everything that had been said from the hallway. I knew by his thoughts that he had been told about Bella's pregnancy before we'd arrived at school. This was something I was incredibly thankful for; the last thing I wanted was for Bella to feel pressured into doing anything she didn't want to do. However I knew she was looking forward to swimming being part of the curriculum this year and I had to admit it was also going to be a good thing for our baby.

"Miss Stanley; Miss Mallory; detention for the rest of the week. Your behaviour toward Miss Swan and Mr Cullen is diabolical. They are starting a family for goodness sake. If I hear that you've been making snide comments at them again I'll make sure Principal Greene knows that you've broken a vital school rule. Do I make myself clear?"

"But she's not even in her seat sir." Jessica whined.

"So what? She needs the support from her partner, if you had any compassion you'd understand that. Not another word. Now class let's get started. Can anyone tell me about the Spanish Influenza?"

I saw Bella raise her hand and bit hard on my lip to stop myself from called out for her to stop. However knowing Bella the way I do I knew she wouldn't exactly say it was me that she knew. So instead of stopping her from answering I kept quiet however I couldn't keep the smirk from my face. That was until I heard Jessica's thoughts.

_Bet she gets it wrong. Then she'll make a fool of herself._

I rolled my eyes kissing Bella's forehead gently as I saw Mr Johnson nod in her direction allowing her to answer. I was so proud of her in this minute. I knew she wanted to wipe the smug smile off Lauren and Jessica's faces.

"Bella?"

"Between the months of August and November of 1918, Spanish influenza spread quickly across the United States and around the world in epidemic proportions. The disease was thought to have been brought from country to country by sea-faring vessels passing through major port cities around the world, with illness striking men of French troops, the British Royal Navy, civilians in America, and more. The Public Health Service sanitation officer and member of the First Navy District, Dr William M. Bryan, was aware of the conditions in Boston and was worried by them, where hot, dusty, and dry conditions exacerbated the problem, forcing sailors and soldiers into crowded conditions in Boston, where the close conditions and poor housing aided in the quick spread of influenza from person to person. Although influenza itself did not cause the deaths, but caused the pneumonia which did cause deaths, the number of deaths was still striking and rising. The deaths of three men in one afternoon in Quincy, Massachusetts caused the public to take notice. Boston is church closed on September 22 to keep the public separated from each other. The disease proceeded to cause death in large numbers throughout the country. At one point, Philadelphia was stricken with 289 deaths within 24 hours.

If the problems involving the quick spread of the disease could have been foreseen, it would have been wise to take precautions concerning the close quarters in the major port town of Boston. There may have been a way to separate people to a greater degree and not allow them to be on such close terms that they could have passed the virus so quickly from one to another. A larger number of available places to board, though impractical, would have been helpful because the disease would have had more difficulty spreading than in the close confines that existed. These precautions, however, would not have had a great effect on stopping the progress of the disease at large, for the epidemic was so widespread. It was very easy for people to carry the virus from a boat into a city, and spread it to other people, who would then travel across the country. The short incubation period kept infected people from travelling too far, but the ease with which the influenza spread from person to person caused the outbreaks to occur at large frequency.

There were many opinions concerning the ways in which to prevent the spread of the disease to individuals. The use of the face mask by medical professionals was a controversial issue. Some believed that the mask would protect from the spread of infection, while others believed that the mask would not help at all. Influenza is spread through coughs, from one mouth to another, so masks would have been helpful in preventing infection of health care workers. Masks would have also been helpful for preventing the spread of pneumonia, which actually killed more people than the actual influenza virus itself. Those who did not wear masks put themselves at risk in an ineffective action. In some places, "open-faced sneezes" were fined or sometimes jailed. The law began to take public health into its own realm. Different approaches for infection prevention were taken at military training camp on Goat Island, in San Francisco, where vaccines were given and objects such as drinking fountains and telephones were sterilized. These methods did not involve infringement upon the rights of the individual while attempting to protect the larger population, and were socially just methods of prevention. The vaccinations, however, would only be helpful if the patient had not yet developed influenza, but would aid in keeping the numbers down on the spread of infection. Sterilizations were non-invasive methods of increasing the sanitary conditions, which would also keep down the likelihood of infection."

_Oh my god. How the hell did she know that?_

_Show off._

Mr Johnson smiled as he started to bring the class to order.

"That's correct Miss Swan. Very detailed. I'm impressed."

~O~

BPOV

I smiled to myself as I finished answering the question. I knew that I would be able to give a detailed description I only hoped I hadn't caused anyone to suspect my vampires were immortal. Just as I was starting to panic I felt Edward's hand rubbing the small of my back gently. I rested my head back against his chest letting out a quiet moan as his hands made quick work of relieving some of the pain from my aching back.

"Love, you did wonderfully. Mr Johnson is impressed and you definitely shut Lauren and Jessica up for now."

I nodded smiling slightly as I took a deep breath; as my tummy started to turn again. Trying to be sneaky about it I rested my hand on my tummy rubbing it gently hoping it would soothe the baby. After Lauren and Jessica's antics I was even more nervous to tell Charlie although I knew if we had any chance of getting engaged then he would have to be on our side. I didn't want my father hating me for being where he was at my age.

~O~

By the end of the day I was feeling extremely nauseous. I knew that I was going to be sick the minute I we arrived at Charlie's; I was praying he wasn't home yet. I could tell Edward knew how I was feeling because he was sticking to the speed limit. Before long we had arrived outside Charlie's house and Edward was once again helping me out of the car. The moment my feet touched the ground, Edward scooped me up into his arms, locking the door behind him. Running at human pace he let us into the house rushing me to the bathroom gently lowering me onto the ground in front of the porcelain god.

Groaning I leaned over the porcelain god losing the little lunch I'd managed to eat as we sat in the cafeteria being stared at. I secretly hoped something else happened soon and we would become yesterday's news. Stress was the last thing I needed especially now that I'm pregnant. I sighed feeling like I was failing our unborn baby. I stayed next to the porcelain god for a while not wanting to make a mess anywhere else. Once the nausea eased off I stood up slowly going straight into Edward's open arms as I heard the cruiser enter the driveway.

"Guess it's time to come clean."

"He'll be supportive, angel. He loves you. He only wants to see you happy."

Edward carried me back downstairs sitting down on the couch wrapping his arm around my waist as I rested my head against his lap closing my eyes to gain my composure just as Charlie made his entrance. I heard him take his gun belt off before appearing in the living room. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he could tell that there was something wrong with me.

"Bells are you feeling okay?"

"Not really. Don't worry though in a few months I'll be feeling better."

"A few…Bells what are you trying to tell me?"

"Sit down Dad; we have some good news for you."

Charlie sat down in his recliner rubbing his face. Something in his eyes told me he already knew.

"Good news?"

"We believe so; and we hope you will be happy about this news also. You see Dad; Edward and I…we're going to have a baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes Dad and we're extremely happy about it. We'd also like your blessing for me to move in with the Cullens."

"I'm going to be a grandpa."

The smile was evident on his face and I knew then that he wasn't mad at us. Now I only hoped he would agree to us getting engaged. I looked into my father's chocolate brown eyes; my eyes; and nodded getting up from Edward's arms walking over to my father as I hugged him tightly. Neither one of us was good at showing our emotions but right now I just needed my father's approval.

"Yes you are. Grandpa."

"You have my blessing.

Edward spoke this time before I could get the words out. I closed my eyes rubbing my eyes slightly as I realised suddenly how tired I was. Going back into Edward's arms, I curled up on his lap as he began to run his hands through my hair knowing it was the best way to calm me down enough to at least try and sleep.

"Well you see Carlisle Bella and have been wanting to be engaged now for a while now, since her birthday last night. I had planned to this the right way around, then we found out we were expecting. I know we're young; however I'd like for us to be married before the baby comes. Of course if you'd like us to wait a few months we will."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes Dad we would. I'm constantly nauseous right now. I don't want to be feeling that way on my wedding day."

I noticed Charlie look between Edward and I as he smiled. He had tears in his eyes as he realised that his baby girl was growing up. He nodded his head unable to speak. I didn't think that it was possible to love my father any more than I already did. However he just proved me wrong. Allowing us to become engaged and live together showed me even though he'd miss me living with him; he knew Edward would protect me and our baby.

"Is it alright if I start moving everything to the Cullens tonight?"

"Of course it is Bells."

"I'll miss you. Promise me you'll keep yourself well fed."

"You baby me too much. Congratulations kiddo."

Edward continued to run his fingers through my hair as I started to close my eyes. Within a few minutes I was asleep with my head on Edward's lap. I could vaguely hear the rest of the family speeding up and down stairs from my bedroom but I was too tired to pay attention. Everything was turning out just as I hoped it would.


	4. The Proposal

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Proposal**

**EPOV**

Bella had been asleep for the past hour, despite all the commotion that was going on as my siblings moved Bella's belongings from her bedroom into my bedroom which was now officially our bedroom. I'd driven us home after Emmett insisted on talking loud despite the persistent smacks to the back of the head from Rose. Walking toward the desk; I took out the small blue velvet box; opening it slowly as I saw my mother's engagement ring from my father staring back at me. I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't heard Bella's breathing even out as she woke up. I was brought out of my daydream by warm arms wrapping around my waist. I hummed as the electricity of our mating bond crackled through our bodies.

"What do you have there Mr Cullen?"

"I um…I wanted to take you somewhere special to do this. But I guess…here is just as special."

"Edward calm down and start over."

"I'm from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated. And if I would have met you back then, I would have courted you. Would've taken chaperoned strolls and had iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two, but only after asking your father's permission, I would've got down on one knee and I would've presented you with a ring. This was my mother's. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

"Yes, a million times yes."

"I love you my Bella."

"I love you too my Edward."

Leaning my head against Bella's forehead I slid my mother's engagement ring onto my Bella's wedding finger smiling as her beautiful face shone with the most breath-taking smile. I knew Alice would be bouncing up and down with Jasper trying desperately to control her in front of Charlie. Warm arms wrapped around my waist at the same time Bella pressed her lips against my own, as she poured all her love into the kiss. Picking her up gently; I smiled as she wrapped her legs around my waist as I ran us downstairs to the kitchen. I suddenly couldn't wait for school tomorrow. Bella was mine and once and for all those stupid boys would get that through their heads. Our future began now.

~O~

**BPOV**

The minute Edward placed Elizabeth Masen's engagement ring onto my wedding finger I knew it was made for me. Not only did it fit perfectly it was absolutely beautiful. Shaped like an oval, the diamonds bounced off the light as the sun hit them; my breath hitched as Edward raced us downstairs lowering me onto one of the seats around the kitchen island. Raising my eyebrows I smirked knowing exactly what he was doing. I just wanted him to admit that he had been learning how to cook. Laying my hand on my tummy I licked my lips pulling the vegetable drink Rosalie had packed for me taking a deep gulp.

"Careful, love we don't want you to choke now do we?"

"Sorry I guess I was thirstier than I thought."

"What part of the drink did you like the most?"

"The blood. It made me want more."

"Do you think you'll be able to eat and have the blood?"

"I think so yes. What are you making?"

"Emmett prepared your dinner today. He was very disappointed when you weren't able to eat this morning."

"I'm starving."

"Mm seems Emmett has made chicken salad."

"Sounds lovely."

Once Edward placed my meal and blood in front of me I dug into the meal with gusto for the moment feeling hungry without the unsettling feeling in my tummy. Humming in contentment I was so focused on my meal, I didn't hear the rest of our family come back. I could tell Esme and Carlisle were being patient allowing me to finish eating before we gave them the good news. Alice was indeed bouncing up and down with Jasper attempting to calm her down. Emmett was just happy to see I was eating the food he had prepared for me and Rosalie was the most relaxed I've seen her in a long time. Five minutes later I was finally full, pushing the plate away from me as Edward handed me a second cup of blood. I could see Carlisle raise his eyebrow however he was not going to bring it up in front of everyone. Wrapping myself around Edward's waist I smiled as he picked me up bridal style settling down on the loveseat as we faced the rest of the family, suddenly I had the feeling of de ja vu. Alice by now had lost her patience.

"Oh come on already Edward this is killing me."

"Alice, would you please calm down. Honestly your giving Jasper a headache."

"Oh sorry Jazzy."

"It's alright Darlin'."

Esme chuckled at her children's behaviour before coming to sit next to use taking my right hand in hers ever so gently.

"Edward what is your news?"

"After telling Charlie about the pregnancy; I asked his permission to propose to Bella, about ten minutes ago I found my mother's engagement ring and asked Bella to be my wife. She accepted."

As Edward spoke, I looked over at Carlisle the man who had changed my Edward, the man who made all of this possible. I could see the tears that would never fall glisten in his eyes.

"Congratulations son. You two belong together."

"I know Dad. She's my mate. I'd be completely lost without her."

"And I'd be lost without him. He's the missing piece of my soul."

"You are my soul Bella, that's why I never believed we had souls for so long. I hadn't found you yet."

"Aww; that's so sweet."

"I can't wait until Jessica and Lauren find out."

"Ugh they are going to get worse."

"Not necessarily."

Of course Alice would try and keep things scheming little pixie. My eyes left Carlisle as I looked over at my excitable shopaholic sister.

"What did you see?"

"Now that would spoil the surprise."

"Alice."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I spun my legs onto the chair sighing with happiness as I felt completely at ease. I didn't think I could ever be this happy; I'd never fitted in anywhere until I fell in love with Edward. Once again Edward's hands ran through my hair making me feel safe and loved. From the corner of my eye I could see Alice staring. I knew she was having a vision; I stiffened immediately thinking that we were going to have to start running away from vengeful vampires again. Edward sensed my fear; resting his hand over mine on my tummy.

"Alice what did you see?"

"The Denali's they've decided to pay us a visit."

"They're your cousins' right?"

"That's right."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Well you see, love. Tanya has it in her head that I'm her mate. Of course it's pure infatuation. Jasper can read her emotions and the only reason she has persistently approached me is because I'm the only one who has ever said no to her."

"She'll just have to want then. You're MINE."

"Yours."

Once again Carlisle turned toward us. I knew Edward and I had gotten closer since consummating our mating bond. We'd already decided to talk to Carlisle about this however I hadn't expected him to bring the subject up in front of everyone.

"Your mating connection is intensifying."

"Yes it is, ever since we consummated the bond."

"I see. And Bella are you feeling the same intensity?"

"I am."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"You seem to be showing signs that you share all three parts of the mating connection, you both feel electricity shoot through your bodies when you touch symbolising the physical part of the mating bond; I've just witnessed that you are beginning to show signs of the emotional side you're feeling the need to claim each other. I take it you are trying to hold out until the baby is a little more developed."

"Well that was the plan but something tells me that won't be possible."

"When you feel the urges, you must claim each other."

"I think we can handle that after all Edward is the full package."

Sighing I burned my head into Edward's chest again I couldn't believe I had just said that in front of everyone. And the worst part, I knew Emmett was going to make fun of us for the next decade.

"Dude she's bold all of a sudden."

"Shut it Emmett."

"Sorry little sister."

"Your forgiven this time."

"Go on Carlisle. What about the final part of the mating bond?"

"The mental side of the mating connection means that along with Bella's gift; she will be able use Edward's ability. Once she is changed she will automatically be able to read thoughts."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in."

"We can talk it over with Eleazar when he gets here."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Looking toward Alice and Rosalie I grinned knowing that they were planning something; I didn't exactly know what yet but something told me that it wasn't going to be pretty. I'd never met the Cullens extended family before but I was not going to allow anyone especially some delusional vampire think she had any sort of claim over my fiancée.

~O~

**EPOV**

Once Carlisle had finished discussing the finer points of our mating connection I felt Bella relax against my shoulder again kissing the top of her head gently. I had hoped that we would have a little more time before telling the Denali's about our wedding. However I knew it would only have been a matter of time before they found out a different way and I'd rather tell them myself rather than them hear it from someone else. Pinching the bridge of my nose; I knew with Tanya coming I would become even more possessive than I was already becoming; I couldn't risk anything happening to Bella and our baby. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I felt Bella's warm hand touch my cold one as she smiled up at me.

"She won't get near you. I won't let her."

"I don't want to be anywhere near her, love."

"That settles it. When she arrives I'll make sure my shield appears she won't be able to get passed it."

"Don't wear yourself out sweetheart."

"I won't. When she gets the message I'll drop my shield. I wouldn't risk anything happening to the baby."

"We won't let her near you or Edward. If she can't respect that then she can leave."

"Thank you Esme."

"No thanks needed dear. You're Edward's mate."

"Mine!"

"Yours, baby."

"When are they coming Alice?"

"They're already in Seattle."

"So before the night is out."

"Unfortunately yes."

"We'll handle it together."

Kissing Bella's lips gently I relished in the electric current which crackled through us as we touched. Bella's hands reached my head as she tugged on my hair. I let out a groan pulling Bella onto my lap so she was straddling me. I could hear the rest of our family leaving the room as I pulled at Bella's t shirt at the same time she pulled at my shirt sliding it over my head. Letting out a low growl I ripped Bella's t shirt clean off pulling her closer to my body as I began to rub my scent all over her, smiling as I noticed she was doing the same to me. Pulling my teeth away from her skin I sucked hard attempting to mark her skin without hurting her proud of myself as I noticed I'd managed it. I'd just found my bearings again as Bella bit into my neck leaving her mark right underneath my original bite mark left by Carlisle in 1918. As Bella pulled away I wrapped my arms around her waist nuzzling my head into her hair as I felt myself calm down. I'd like to see Tanya try and come onto me now. Bella had done more than mark me with her scent she's claimed me. Bella was mine. Forever.


	5. The Denali's Arrive

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Denali's Arrive**

**BPOV**

Twenty minutes after Edward and I gave each other the mating bite, I could feel Edward stiffen underneath me. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that meant that the Denali family had arrived. Gripping hold of the back of Edward's shirt I nuzzled my head into Edward's chest whimpering slightly as I played with the hem of Edward's Dartmouth t shirt rubbing my tummy gently as Edward's hand joined mine I let out a quiet purr. Something deep inside me had a feeling I was carrying a girl but I knew it was far too early to tell. Burying my head into Edward's chest I tried to calm myself down not wanting the baby to be stressed. I'd be agitated enough for the both of us. I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous; I knew it was a reaction to the need to protect my mate from _Tanya_. The strawberry blonde delusional vampire. I turned toward Alice to find out when they would be arriving.

She smiled giving me that look. Sometimes I thought that she was the one who was able to read my mind as well as see the future. My hand covered Edward's through my skin as I nuzzled my face into his neck breathing in his scent hoping that it would calm me down. Thankfully it did because once I moved my head slightly I noticed Alice and Jasper flash to the front door with Carlisle.

"They're here. They're walking up the driveway now."

"Will Tanya try it on with Edward?"

"Yes, but we will put an end to it. I have a feeling she will try and use her ability on someone."

"What's her ability?"

"She can manipulate men into doing her bidding."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, love. I'll protect you."

"I know you will baby."

I growled under my breath shifting my body further into Edward's chest as he kept rubbing my tummy keeping me calm. I knew if he stopped my nerves would get the better of me. I knew I had nothing to worry about with Edward; he would give up his own existence to protect me; a thought I hoped would never come. However I couldn't stop the bad feeling I was getting in the pit of my tummy that Tanya would try and hurt my mate. There was only one way she could try and do that and I knew it involved Jake. Suddenly I was grateful my shield was across my mind and Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. Moving my hand from my tummy I started to play with the buttons on Edward's shirt as I heard Carlisle's voice as he greeted the Denali's.

"Eleazar, Carmen welcome. It's so good to see you again."

"And you Carlisle. We're happy to be here. I hear you have a new addition to the family."

"That's right; Edward has found his mate."

"You have a human in the family? Carlisle you know the rules as well as I do."

"Eleazar; she is Edward's mate. We plan on changing her when the time is right. Please listen before making judgements against my family."

"Of course; I'm sorry Carlisle."

Suddenly I felt a cold breeze run through my as someone pushed themselves closer to Edward. I whimpered involuntary as the stunning golden eyed, strawberry haired vampire inched herself closer, at the back of my mind I was trying desperately to grab hold of my shield imagining a bubble being stretched out, smiling to myself as I pushed it over Edward and myself making sure there was no way Tanya could come any closer. If she tried then she would be pushed against the back wall of the house. My fist automatically clenched Edward's shirt tighter as I turned to face the who had repeatedly tried to manipulate my mate. The pure jealousy was evident on her face as she tried and failed to hide it. I growled at her as she tried once again to touch my mate pushing the shield outward my eyes widening as Tanya was thrown across the room.

"Dude what the hell was that?"

"I believe that was Bella pushing her shield out to stop Tanya from touching me."

"You can use your shield whilst you're still human?"

"That's the first time I've tried. I felt uncomfortable with how closer she was getting to Edward. He's MINE."

"And you're showing signs of the mating connection I see."

"Mm hm."

"So you're just going to let that _human _get away with attacking me."

"Quite frankly Tanya yes I am."

"Tanya I understand your family. I've put up with your attempts at bedding me for so long because I respect Carmen and Eleazar however things have changed now I won't stand for you upsetting my mate."

"Your mate, you can't be serious. She's human. What can she offer you that I can't?"

"More than you."

I snarled looking Tanya right in the eyes; never moving away from Edward as his hand lay against my tummy rubbing soothing circles through my skin. I might be human but this little manipulative bitch was not going to scare me away. He was mine and I was going to stake my claim. No matter what she threw at me? I was strong enough to stand up to her.

"I'll tell you what I can give him _Tanya _and that's so much more than you. I can give him _everything. _You've been trying to get into his pants since he was first changed, well before I was even born and he didn't have any interest in you. But instead of respecting his choices like everyone else in this family does; you hounded him until he couldn't stand to have you anywhere near him. Now I suggest you leave him alone; otherwise you may just find yourself on the receiving end of my shield again. Look at his neck, look at mine. We have already marked each other."

"How-?"

"It's alright Carlisle. No one was hurt. We can talk about it later."

"Alright."

By the time I'd finished yelling at Tanya I noticed every vampire in the room other than Tanya was staring at me; their beautiful golden eyes were filled with a mixture of shock and awe. Turning to face my family I blushed crimson hiding my face back into Edward's chest as I felt my head pounding and the nausea reappear as I breathed in Edward's scent trying desperately to calm down.

"Don't be embarrassed, love they're proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. No one has ever put Tanya in her place before."

"Bella when you say you can give Edward everything. What did you mean exactly?"

Eleazar looked over at us smiling. It made me feel slightly better about yelling at his adopted daughter.

"You said it yourself Eleazar I'm human. She wanted to know what I could give him that she can't. Look at the picture in Edward's hand. What do you see?"

Carmen came closer as she looked at the sonogram picture of our baby. She gasped as I looked up at her smiling shyly. I knew that this news would be shocking to them, especially the sisters, knowing exactly how they lost their mother. She looked into my eyes for confirmation as I nodded.

"A baby?"

"Mm hm. We consummated the mating bond the day before my 18th birthday. I wasn't feeling well the morning after, just after lunch we went to see Carlisle and we had it confirmed. I'm still in the early stages of my pregnancy."

"Impossible. You're tricking him."

"Tanya enough."

"You're my family not HERS."

~O~

Feeling self-conscious I curled up next to Edward again burying my head into his shoulder. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around me bring me closer to his body nuzzling his head into my hair. As I looked at the Denali's smiling as I noticed Kate and Irina. I'd heard the story about the immortal children a while ago. I knew their mother Sasha had created one of these children and she had been destroyed by the Volturi. Thankfully they smiled; it was nice to know they didn't all feel the same way as Tanya. I jumped as I heard the growl coming from Tanya as her onyx eyes turned on me.

"YOU. You just wait. I'll make you pay for this."

"Don't talk to my daughter that way Tanya. I think it's time you left."

"Fine I'll leave for now. But I'll be back."

With that she stormed through the back door running at vampire speed into the forest behind the house. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I felt Edward's shirt become wet where my tears had splashed onto his shirt. Why couldn't people just leave us alone and let us be happy?

~O~

**EPOV**

What the hell did Tanya think she was playing at? Carlisle had already made a point of telling the Denali's I'd found my mate before they'd stepped inside our home. If Bella hadn't been nestled into my chest I'd have pulled her apart gladly. She had absolutely no right to make my fiancée, my mate feel this way. Pinching the bridge of my nose trying desperately to calm myself down. The last thing any of us needed was for me to lose my temper. From the corner of my eye I noticed Jasper looked over at us.

_Edward are you okay? Do you want me to help you calm down?_

"Yes please. I don't want to do anything I'll regret later."

_I understand I'd feel the same way if it were Alice that Tanya had verbally attacked._

Suddenly I felt a huge wave of calm wash over me as I accepted it willingly; managing to calm down enough to think clearly. Turning toward Jasper I smiled nodding toward him acknowledging my thanks. I could feel the change in Bella's breathing as she snuggled closer to me. Looking down at the angel in my arms I smiled seeing her sleeping. My sleeping beauty.

Turning my focus to Kate I smiled slightly. I could tell by her weak smile she was embarrassed after witnessing Tanya's behaviour toward my mate. I'd been expecting it, but I didn't think any of us had been prepared for Bella's protectiveness or her fierce reaction to her trying to touch me. I didn't know how anyone else felt; but for me it made me fall in love with her all over again. Emmett's reaction however was pretty typical.

"Dude you have a feisty one there. That was hot."

Kate, Irina. Please don't apologise. You didn't know Tanya would behave that way."

"It's time Tanya learned to stand on her own two feet. She's gotten away with it for far too long. We don't blame Bella for putting her in her place. I can see clearly Bella is the missing piece of your heart. You're going to be a wonderful father."

"Thank you Kate. If you'll excuse me I'd like to talk Bella to bed now. She's not been feeling good today."

"Of course Edward, we'll catch up later."

The minute I got into our bedroom I closed our bedroom door locking it. I didn't want any disturbances whilst Bella slept. She needed all the sleep she could get. I wasn't about to leave her on her own especially not with Tanya out there somewhere. Placing Bella underneath the covers I slid my shirt off getting under the covers as she moved closer to my body resting her head against my chest. We were so close to getting our happy ending. So why did I feel like something bad was going to happen.


	6. Telling Renee

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Telling Renee**

**BPOV**

Once again I'd been awake since the early hours of the morning; I could tell Edward had been anxious throughout the night, my fiancé usually kept still throughout the night knowing I preferred to sleep resting against his chest. Stretching out my limbs I slowly opened my eyes smiling at my vampire as he flashed me that crooked smile I love so much. Taking a deep breath I sat up slowly surprised that I wasn't feeling nauseated – although I had learned by now my morning sickness could strike at any time. Nuzzling into Edward's side I purred smiling against his skin as I heard his own mating purr.

"Good morning my love."

"Good morning, baby."

"What happened after I fell asleep?"

"Kate and Irina are extremely embarrassed by Tanya's actions. Although Tanya hasn't returned yet."

"I fear she will try and manipulate someone into trying to break us up."

"Who would she target?"

"Think about it; who's closest to me after Alice and Angela."

"You think she'd head to the reservation?"

"I'm sure of it. And Jacob already has a crush on me."

"We should discuss this with the rest of our family."

"I have an idea. But you might not like it."

"What sort of idea, love."

"Billy is like my second father, if I can get to him before Tanya tries anything maybe we have a chance of stopping her. Dad will no doubt be there anyway. I know Alice can't see the wolves but I have to at least try."

"There is only one way I am going to agree to this."

"Name them; I promise I'll agree to them."

"You take your cell phone, call me once you arrive and you must call me when you are on your way home."

"I promise."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I grabbed my cell knowing that there was one more person I needed to call. Renee could be a handful at the best of times, that's the one reason why my parents' marriage never lasted. Charlie was happy living in a small town where everyone he had grown up with still lived whereas Renee was flighty. Sighing I started to dial Renee's number wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. The longer I put it off, the more likelihood would be I wouldn't tell her at all. I was terrified of her reaction, Edward sensing my distress started to rub soothing circles on my hand with his thumb making me relax instantly Taking a deep breath I prepared to speak as I heard the ringing cut off closely followed by Renee's sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom it's Bella. I know I'm calling late I just…need to tell you something."

"Bella honey, it's 3am in the morning can't it wait until morning?"

"Not really mom. I know it's late and I'm sorry for that. I had hoped to catch you before you and Phil went to bed."

I could hear rustling in the background as I realised Renee must have been sitting up. I hated that I'd woken her up, however with the time difference between Forks and Jacksonville I'd completely forgotten that we were hours ahead of Florida.

"Alright, Bella I'm listening. What's so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Mom, I know you've always told me to be sensible and settle down when I'm older. But you know how much Edward and I love each other. Without him I wouldn't be able to survive. Something wonderful has happened."

"Spit it out Bells."

"I'm pregnant and Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes."

I heard a gasp on the other end of the phone closely followed by silence. The tears started to well up in my eyes as I waited for my mother's reaction to our news. Before they could spill over I found myself wrapped up in Edward's arms biting bad the sob that was threatening to overtake me. Of course I should have known Renee's reaction would be the complete opposite of what I was expecting.

"Ooooh congratulations baby. I'm so happy for you."

"Wait what did you say?"

"I said congratulations; you and Edward are going to be wonderful parents."

"What happened to all your talk on not getting married until you're thirty and not to make mistakes at a young age?"

"Sweetheart I was talking about myself when I told you those things. You and Edward are not your father and me. You two will be together forever. I know it."

"Wow."

"The important thing is this. Does he make you happy?"

"More than you could possible know."

"There is your answer. Look, Bells, I love you and I'm happy for you. But I'm going back to sleep now. We'll talk soon baby."

"I love you Mom. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Shutting off the call I threw my cell gently onto the bedside table, I leaned back against Edward's chest letting out a sigh of relief. Part of me was glad that we would have school to distract us. If I knew Tanya the way I thought I did, she wouldn't rush straight to the reservation she'd bide her time. That's why I knew I'd be able to get there before her. Charlie and Billy already had plans with Harry; they were like old women when it came to watching baseball. Suddenly I felt cool lips on my forehead, letting out a low moan as I felt the desire throughout my body. Leaning across his thigh I pulled out a small box taking hold of his hand looking into his eyes.

"Edward, I loved you from the moment our eyes met across the cafeteria. You are my fiancé, my mate, my life. I'm honoured to wear the ring your biological mother wore. I um…I know it's not customary for men to wear engagement rings but I…um…I've been working with Alice to design one for you."

"Show me, my love. I'll be honoured to wear your ring."

Taking a deep breath I opened the small velvet box smiling shyly. I looked into his golden eyes once again getting lost in them as I pulled out the diamond encrusted band. Taking his left hand in my own I slid the ring onto his wedding finger my breath hitching as I took in its beauty. It's like it was meant to live there. A sparkling representation of my love for him. Leaning down; I kissed his wedding finger gently smiling shyly.

"I love you Isabella."

"Love you too my Edward."

"We should get ready for school."

"Oh wonderful. Gym class first."

"I'll be there love. And swimming is good for the baby."

"I know."

"Carlisle would like to speak to us."

"Let's go then."

~O~

**The Cullen Crest**

**CPOV**

The past few days had been extremely exciting for Esme and myself. Finally our first born son had found his mate. He and Bella were now happily engaged and expecting our grandchild. Edward had no idea just how much that fact put my mind at ease. For the longest time of my existence I thought maybe I had changed him too soon. Then Bella came along and made all my worries disappeared. I could see the way they looked at each other; it was obvious to anyone who knew them they were true soulmates. Like magnets. I didn't envy Jasper's ability when they had their mating moments. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella and Edward coming downstairs. My newest daughter looked ecstatic as she curled up on Edward's lap. Esme flashed to my side calming my rattled nerves instantly.

"Carlisle my love everything will be okay. If I know our children they'll already have worked out a way to deal with Tanya. She will become a Cullen soon enough. Speaking of; when are you intending to give her the Cullen Crest?"

"Well I was thinking after they come home from school, but I think now is a good a time as any,"

"Very well. I know she will love it."

"She is a Cullen in every way possible.

~O~

**BPOV**

Taking a deep breath I moved my body slightly so Carlisle would be able to place the Cullen Crest around my neck. His fatherly smile reassuring me that no matter what happened with Tanya, they would always stand by us. As I thought about wearing the Cullen Crest on a necklace, I couldn't help but laugh as I imagined the sour faces I would be staring at in a little over ten minutes. Esme handed Carlisle the small box; my breathing hitched as I realised how precious this moment was. In their eyes I was already a Cullen, however receiving the Cullen Crest was a true honour. It gave me a feeling of belonging. Looking into Carlisle's eyes I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as Carlisle began speaking. I couldn't help but feel proud.

"Bella, as you know each member of the family has a Cullen Crest whether it be stitched to a wrist band like the ones Edward, Jasper and Emmett wear or hanging from a necklace like Alice, Rosalie and Esme. And of course you've seen the ring I wear with the Cullen Crest nestled within it. I designed it when I first changed Edward in 1918 and ever since then every Cullen family member have received a piece of jewellery that suits their personality. You've been a vital part of our family for the past year and a half now therefore I would like to officially welcome you to the family by giving you your Cullen Crest necklace."

"Thank you Carlisle."

Pulling my hair into a ponytail I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as Carlisle unclasped the stunning white gold necklace around my neck making sure it was facing the correct way standing to one side of Esme as he touched her shoulder. Turning to face them I smiled seeing the love and devotion they had for me in their stunning golden eyes. Touching the delicate charm I admired the Cullen Crest, knowing my favourite colour was purple instead of the black and white design the rest of our family had, my charm was a variety of purples and I absolutely loved it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but if you're going to make it in time for school you should get going."

"Oh, yes you're right."

"Esme has made you something to eat in the car; she's also packed you some more of those vegetable drinks."

Turning toward Esme I smiled warmly, as much as I loved Renee she was my mother in every sense of the word. My tummy started to turn slightly as my heart welled with pride, I couldn't help myself, and I slid out of Edward's arms walking over to the woman who had been my Edward's mom for the last eighty years. Wrapping my arms around her waist burying my head in her chest as a few tears fell.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

~O~

**Gym With Coach Clapp**

Taking a deep breath I reluctantly moved out of Esme's arms going to grab my backpack giggling silently as I watched Edward pull it from my hands, I knew he didn't want me to carry anything heavy; it was just one of the things I loved about him. Taking a deep breath, I walked toward Edward's Volvo sliding into the passenger seat. As I predicted we arrived at school ten minutes later. Unlike last year I was looking forward to Gym. I rested my hand over my stomach noticing I a bump had started to appear, not too noticeable but I could feel it. As I felt Edward's eyes on me I smiled realising he could also see the subtle changes.

Five minutes after arriving at school; I was coming out of the changing rooms feeling a little self-conscious. I was suddenly thankful that Edward was able to be with me as I knew Lauren and Jessica were going to be in Gym with us. Sliding into the pool I swam into Edward's arms smiling as I saw Jessica smiling at me. I couldn't stop myself from hoping she was going to see the light and realise Lauren was using her.

~O~

**Jessica POV**

Ever since Mr Johnson embarrassed Lauren and me about Bella's pregnancy, I'd had a lot of time on my hands to think about what we'd done. Especially considering the moment my mother found out she wouldn't let me anywhere near Lauren. During the time I'd had to think I realised two things, Lauren only cared about herself, I didn't know why it had taken me so long to see what she was doing. And secondly despite the fact I hated Bella had been the one who caught Edward Cullen's attention, since I heard Bella announce that they were now engaged, I couldn't deny how much he loved her anymore. And truth be told, I missed having Bella as a friend. Lauren on the other hand would rather cut her nose off to spite her face rather than do the right thing and apologise; I knew she would make me pay for turning my back on the anti-Bella campaign but I didn't care anymore what she thought. I knew that I had to do the right thing.

I'd just jumped in the pool as Edward entered. The minute he was in the pool, Bella slid in beside him instantly wrapping herself around his body seeking protection. I sighed longingly wishing I had someone like Edward Cullen; let's face it Mike Newton wasn't the romantic type and the puppy dog routine was getting annoying. From what Tyler had told me Lauren was already plotting her revenge on Bella, so I had to get to them first and fill them in on her plans before she made an appearance. Ducking underwater I swan over to them, coming up for air next to Edward. He was wary of my intentions I didn't need him to talk to see that. He even pulled Bella closer to his body. Can't say I blame him, I hadn't made the best on him so far.

"Edward I'm sorry; for everything. I've had a lot of time to think about my actions since the last time you saw me. And I know now that you and Bella belong together. That being said, I'm not going to hassle you anymore."

"Thank you Jessica I accept your apology. I can tell you are genuinely sorry."

I turned toward Bella looking down slightly as I felt the shame I had been feeling eating away at me since the altercation had happened. I was her first friend at Forks High and instead of helping her and being happy for her; I turned against her. I had been too interested in the popularity to see what I was doing. Now I saw it was all about Lauren's jealousy. She smiled shyly in my direction her arms wrapped firmly around Edward's neck. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"I'm sorry Bella. I hope you can forgive me. I know I have so much to make up for. I…I miss you. Do you think you can forgive me?"

I can forgive you. We should get together some time after school. We could hang out. Make your own mind up about my family instead of just what Lauren tells you. I think you'll be surprised."

"I'd like that. How far along are you?"

"From Carlisle's estimations he thinks that I'm nearly 3 weeks, we first consummated our relationship the week before my birthday."

"You're so lucky."

Wrapping my arms around Bella; feeling for the first time like I had a true friend. If the rest of the Cullens were as charming as Edward, I knew that I would be able to make friends with them; from what I could tell Alice was always eager to have new friends. As Bella returned the hug I froze suddenly seeing Lauren appear in the doorway; her face the deepest shade of red I'd ever seen it before. She was pissed and I knew somehow she would try and hurt Bella. She just wasn't expecting one thing; to get to Bella she'd have to get through me first. You can't blame two people for falling in love, your heart always shows you the way and it was about time Lauren Mallory learned that lesson.

~O~

**BPOV**

When Jessica first approached us I had to admit I was terrfied about what she would say after our last encounter, by the time she'd finished talking I can honestly say I was stunned into silence. Jessica Stanley had not only admitted she was wrong, she'd actually agreed to hang out with me. For the first time since we went dress shopping in Port Angeles I felt like I had my best friend back. I'd long passed wondering whether Lauren would see the light. She reminded me a lot of Tanya in that way. I shuddered involentary as I remembered the previous night. Looking into Edward's eyes I could see he was relaxed which made me feel better about giving Jess another chance. I leaned my head back against Edward as his hands wrapped against my waist rubbing my slightly unsettled tummy letting out a small sigh as I felt slightly nauseated. The minute I saw Edward become restless I knew Lauren was coming our way. Wonderful, just when I was starting to relax.

Pressing my nose into Edward's neck I breathed in his unique scent, relaxing as I slowly started to calm down. That was until I saw Jessica's eyes bulge and Edward stiffen underneath me. I knew Lauren had entered the pool area. Suddenly I started to feel extremely anxious which in turn made me feel nauseated again. Clinging onto Edward I felt his arms tighten around my wait, however still being mindful of the baby growing inside me. The next thing I heard was Lauren's nasal voice screeching in our direction. She turned toward Jessica her eyes fierce.

"Jessica I can't believe you'd betray me like thing. You're supposed to be on my side."

"Lauren you have got to stop this vendetta you have against Bella; this is one battle you are not going to win. You'll only find yourself getting hurt."

"TRAITOR! I can't believe you'd go behind my back and make friends with Bella Swan."

I turned toward Lauren determined to stand my ground. Taking hold of Edward's left hand I made sure Lauren could see his engagement ring; I knew her eyes had locked on his ring when her eyes flashed in anger. Rolling my eyes, I tried desperately to keep my temper; the last thing we needed was my shield making another appearance.

"Cullen, Lauren haven't you noticed yet. Edward and I are practically married; the only thing left for us to do is make it official. He proposed to me last week and I said yes. Nothing you or anyone else can say will break us up. It's time you left us alone. We'll be a family in 8 months' time."

The next thing I knew she launched herself in our direction grabbing hold of my left hand squeezing it tightly. I whimpered desperately praying that she would let go of my wrist. She was going to leave a bruise that much I did know. Struggling to break free of her tight grasp wasn't helping; it just resulted in making her squeeze my wrist tighter. I could feel the growl building in Edward's chest and his eyes were now onyx black.

"Let her go NOW!"

"Or else what _Edward. _You think you're so good. You and that precious brat of yours she's carrying. Well I have news for you. You're not."

Tears welled up in my eyes, quickly spilling over running down my face as the pain was becoming unbearable. The blood was pulsing as it tried to flow through my wrist once more. Taking deep breaths, I braced myself for a fight; thankfully just as Edward was ready to tear Lauren apart, Coach Clapp appeared in the pool area and apparently she had witnessed Lauren's words and her grip on my arm.

"Miss Mallory take your hands off Bella now; before I report you to her father. You remember him don't you? The Chief Of Police."

The minute Coach Clapp mentioned my father; Lauren released her hold on my wrist. I couldn't help crying out in pain. Within a second of Lauren dropping my wrist, Edward had it in the palm of his hand looking for any damage. I didn't have vampire eyesight however I could already see a bruise forming. Suddenly I didn't feel like swimming anymore, I just wanted to be away from all the staring. As if he read my mind Edward whispered something to Coach Clapp; the next thing I knew I was being carried into the lock rooms by Edward. Five minutes later I found myself back in Edward's arms as we waited for the end of Gym so we could head to lunch with Jessica. For once the thought of food made me feel hungry.

**LPOV**

No freaking way. He asked her to marry him. She actually managed to trap him. And if that weren't bad enough suddenly Jessica was fawning over Bella like a rash. If that's the way that she's going to be then I'm going to make sure she will regret ever crossing me. Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan are going to get what's coming to them. I knew Mike hated Edward as much as despised Bella, he was always eager to try and get into her pants. Now was the perfect opportunity to try and get him on side so we could get what we wanted in the process.

After Coach Clapp told me to let go of Bella's wrist, I swan over to Mike letting him into my plan. He did not look happy when I suggest trying to make Bella lose the baby to free Edward. What the hell had the Cullens done to have everyone on their side suddenly? I can remember a time when everyone stayed clear of them, but the minute Bella appeared in this town, everyone was suddenly falling over themselves to get to know them. I am furious. If Mike wasn't going to help me I'd just found some other way to make Bella know that I wasn't going to allow her to take my friends away from me. If she had to get hurt along the way. So be it.

~O~

**Allies**

**MPOV**

When Lauren approached me about her little plan to break Bella and Edward apart I was appalled. For the first time since Bella first arrived in this small town I realised the blatant truth; all this time I thought Lauren hated Bella because Tyler had asked her to go to the girls' choice when she first came here, but all along it had been about Edward. I felt stupid. Once Lauren had disappeared I glanced over at Bella and Edward as they sat draped around each other. Standing up I walked across the cafeteria determined to set things straight. As much as I wished Bella had chosen me; I couldn't deny that they were meant for each other. Taking a deep breath stalling for a brief moment I found my composure as I approached the Cullens table. Just as I reached them Edward turned around with Bella sitting on his lap, I smiled shyly swallowing the limp in my throat.

"What can we do for you Mike?"

"I need to tell you something. About Lauren."

"What did she do? She's lucky I had Bella in my arms or I'd have stepped in before Coach Clapp arrived."

"After you took Bella off to the locker room and Jessica followed, she approached me. She has it in her head that if Bella isn't pregnant that you'd be with her. She's really lost it this time."

"She said what?!"

"I thought it was best to come and tell you straight away."

"Thank you. Would you like to join us? Jessica will be arriving soon she's just in the lunch queue."

As I sat down in one of the spare chairs I tried to wrap my head around what had just occurred, I'd always thought Edward was a freak but deep down he's just as sensitive as the rest of us, Lauren had to be blind to not see how much he loved Bella. They were having a baby for crying out loud. No one can compete with that. Looking up slightly I saw the rest of his family watching me carefully, I knew they didn't trust me. I'd just have to make sure that I proved to them that I could be trusted. It would take time but I was willing to wait. After all it's not like I'd given them a good impression of myself. Turning toward Jessica I smiled suddenly feeling shy as I realised just how much I loved her.

~O~

**BPOV**

Today felt like I was in an alternate reality, Jessica seeing what I'd been saying since Prom was one thing, but Mike actually coming over to us despite how he'd felt ever since I tripped into Edward's life. It felt strange to have Mike on our side but at the same time I felt relief. Finally two major obstacles had been removed. Resting my head against Edward's chest, trying desperately to forget about everything we had to face when we got home. Suddenly I was glad that Principal Greene had allowed us to leave if I needed to. Picking up my thermos of blood I took a big gulp feeling my tummy settle instantly. Once I'd consumed every last drop of blood I picked up the piece of pizza practically inhaling it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward's cool breath of my cheek.

"What are you thinking my love?"

"Just wondering about what tonight will hold. I'd rather get our other little problem sorted out straight away."

"Aah yes. Your trip to LaPush."

"I know you'll be worried and I know Ali will have difficulty with my decision. But they won't listen to anyone else."

"Would you like to go and see them now?"

"I think that would be best. Maybe we can invite Jess over for dinner."

"I have a feeling she'll like that."

Nuzzling my head into Edward's neck, I inhaled his unique scent; once again finding myself completely relaxed afterwards. With our plans to talk to Billy finalised all we needed now was to make our exit, however I didn't want to just walk out on Jess after rebuilding our friendship. No sooner had the thought passed through my mind; I smiled seeing Jessica sit down next to me. Taking a deep breath I filled her in one my plans making sure to leave out the vengeful vampire, making arrangements to meet up after school tomorrow. Leaning away from Edward slightly, I pulled Jessica into a hug feeling like finally everything was how it should be. Ten minutes later I found myself strapped into the car on our way home. I had one good thing to say about vampire speed. It made travelling so much quicker. I only hoped my meeting with Billy went as well. Only time would tell.


	7. Tanya's Mate

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Tanya's Mate**

**BPOV**

By the time we reached the reservation Edward seemed a lot calmer than he had whilst we were in the cafeteria; despite the fact that he was dropping me off in the wolves' den (literally). As we reached the boundary line I started to panic; running worse case scenarios through my head. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself not wanting to stress out Edward or our unborn baby. Swallowing the lump which had formed in my throat I felt the now familiar electric current run between us as Edward rested his hand against my leg instantly calming my frazzled nerves. Looking into his honey golden eyes I found myself once against getting lost in his eyes as I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just chuckling at the irony. You not only live with vampires and yet you're scared of going to see your father's best friend."

"Billy can be mean when he wants to be. I only hope with Charlie there he'll keep his opinions to himself."

"Calm down, love. I can hear Sam's thoughts from what I can gather Billy is in good mood."

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck, love."

"I love you my Edward."

"I love you too my Bella."

Leaning over I kissed Edward's lips gently feeling comfort in the now familiar electric current flowed through our bodies leaving my lips tingling. I giggled feeling Edward's breath in my hair I knew exactly what Edward was doing; I'd managed to do exactly the same thing to him by breathing in his unique scent. Taking a deep breath I pulled away from his embrace knowing if I didn't go now I'd lose my nerve. Pulling the door open I slid out of the car making sure I had my new IPhone 5 securely in my pocket before walking away from Edward toward the Black family home. Pulling my hair into a ponytail I knocked once before hearing Billy's voice.

"Come in."

"Hey Billy I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"I would have thought you'd have everything you wanted being with Edward."

"Well it's not exactly about the Cullens; Billy it's important."

"You better sit down. Your dad is in the other room. He's watching the game."

"I know. I'm hoping to get this conversation over with before he overhears."

"Alright go ahead."

"I've explained to you before how vampires mate for life. I'm Edward's mate; he's my own and only love. I know you always wanted me with Jake but that's not going to happen."

"You love him."

"I'd rather die than be without him."

"Then you have my permission to be changed into one of them. It won't affect the treaty."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. The treaty wasn't the reason I came to see you though."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It's about Tanya, she's one of the Cullens' cousins, she's out for revenge because Edward mated with me rather than her I'm positive that she will try and use Jake as revenge. I know he's a wolf Billy. Tanya only has one thing on her mind and that's tearing me and Edward apart, she won't stop at anything to get what she wants."

"There's more?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm scared of what she will do. I think she is already here."

"I believe you. Jacob isn't here he's out tracking the redhead."

"V-Victoria."

"Is that her name? We don't know what she wants."

"I do. Me. Alice Jasper and Emmett killed her mate James last spring after he attacked me. The broken leg and ribs last year; in fact if it wasn't for Edward I'd be a vampire, he sucked out the venom despite me being his singer. I need to tell Carlisle I know Edward will be out for revenge. He's even more protective of me now."

"I'll call Carlisle after you leave.

"Thank you."

"No thank you. You didn't have to warn me especially after the way I spoke to you last time we spoke."

"'S'okay."

Resting my head against my arm, I closed my eyes slightly feeling the tension leave my body as the stress of everything I'd been holding inside disappeared. I knew Billy was still in the room, I also knew that Charlie was sitting next to me I just couldn't open my eyes yet. I was brought out of my thoughts by Tanya's voice. I stiffened instantly fearing the worst. What happened next was something I wasn't expecting. Opening my eyes I looked from Tanya to Charlie; both had the same look every member of the Cullens had when they looked at their mates. Groaning I sighed; wonderful now we'd be stuck with her.

"Everything alright Tanya."

"Hm. Oh yes. Who is he?"

"This is my father Charlie Swan. Dad this is Tanya Denali."

"She's beautiful."

Looking at Billy I groaned; this was something we had been unprepared for. I always knew Tanya would find her mate; however the last thing I expected was her mate to be my father. Raising my eyebrow I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. It appeared my father was going to find out about vampires after all. I only hoped he took it as well as I did.

"Billy, I think we need to extend that offer you just made."

"I think you could be right Bella. Call your Edward."

"But the treaty?"

"Will still be intact."

"Thank you. I'll never forget this."

"As long as you and Charlie are happy that's all that matters."

Grabbing my IPhone 5 from my back pocket I dialled Edward's number, I only hoped that he wouldn't overreact. Pulling my legs up to meet my chin I rested my head against it as I waited for Edward to answer his phone. To say that the situation with Tanya had just gotten interesting was an understatement.

~O~

**EPOV**

Dropping Bella off at the reservation was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. However I knew this was our only chance to stop Tanya from causing trouble. Taking unnecessary deep breaths to calm myself down I turned on Clair De Lune finding myself relaxing straight away. Of course the calm vanished the moment my cell began to ring and I realised it was Bella. If my heart could start beating again it surely would have when I saw her name flash on the screen. Pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger I pulled over grabbing the phone like it was my lifeline. All my panic disappeared when I heard my angel's voice.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did Tanya get there before you?"

"No nothing like that. We do have a situation though. Can you come to the reservation?"

"Bella you know I can't it would violate the treaty."

"Billy already gave you permission. I don't think Tanya will be an issue anymore."

"I'll be right there."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

Hanging up the phone; I spun the car round heading back toward the reservation; during this time I tried and failed to think about the reasons why Tanya wouldn't be an issue for us anymore. The last time I'd seen her she had been intent on splitting us up. Five minutes later I was pulling up outside Billy Black's home; I could see the wolves hiding in the trees keeping an eye on me, it was clear to see that they did not agree with Billy giving me permission to cross the boundary line. Bella met me at the door wrapping her legs around my waist inhaling my scent. Nuzzling my head into her hair I inhaled her scent, sucking on her neck until it left a mark. Her moan of pleasure told me just how much she loved it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Billy clearing his throat.

"Good afternoon Edward."

"Good afternoon Billy. Thank you for letting me come here."

"You're welcome. Bella said you'd understand what just occurred with Charlie and Tanya."

Turning to look at Charlie and Tanya I held my breath; instantly knowing what had occurred whilst I had been driving home. As I looked between Tanya and Charlie the look in their eyes was clear to see. They were the newest mated couple. This should be interesting. Letting out the breath I had been holding I looked into Bella's eyes trying to gauge her reaction, smiling brightly as I saw the content look in her eyes, Bella wasn't upset with this new development because it meant that she would get to keep him in her life after her change. Carlisle would understand why I had to tell Charlie; Rosalie on the other had I wasn't so sure about. Clearing my throat I smirked as the new lovebirds broke out of their stupor turning to face me.

"Good to see you son."

"Good afternoon Charlie. I see you met our cousin Tanya."

"She's wonderful."

"Charlie I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead son."

"Have you noticed anything different about my family?"

"You don't eat, you're hands are always cold. And you speak like you were raised in the 1900s."

_Why is he asking me all this stuff? What does it have to do with my Tanya?_

Oh boy. He's already claimed her, taking a deep breath I prepared myself to tell Charlie our secret. I only hoped after he found out we were immortal he would still approve of our engagement. My eyes met Tanya's and I saw the pleading look in her eyes. In that moment I knew this was for real and she wasn't just trying to gain another conquest. My nerves calmed down as I felt Bella's warm hand on my cheek rubbing her thumb effectively calming me down enough to tell Charlie exactly what we were. With Tanya's influence I knew she would be able to calm Charlie if anything got out of hand.

"So you know that my family and I are different?"

"I think I've known for a while. I just didn't want to come out and say it."

"What do you think we are?"

"Vampires."

I pulled Bella close to me smiling as she wrapped her legs around my waist effectively keeping me calm. I loved how she knew instantly whenever I needed help with my control. Resting my head onto her shoulder I looked at Tanya and Charlie, it was rare for Bella to become my mate given the fact that she's human, but for Charlie to end up being Charlie's mate was something that I hadn't expected. It was clear to see they were made for each other. I just wish it hadn't taken so long for Tanya to find him. Bella purred in my ear giving me the confidence to confirm Charlie's admission.

"Your right. We are vampires. We feed off animals. We call ourselves vegetarians."

"How long has Bella known?"

"Ever since her first day at Forks High."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Vampires have one rule. To keep our existence a secret."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"You're Tanya's mate. She's waited a long time for you."

"I thought I knew love. But the feelings I have for Tanya they're intense."

"I think Bella should explain some things to you. Would that be alright?"

"Mm."

Running my hand down Bella's back I comforted her as she looked toward her father and his mate. I could only imagine what the rest of the family would say when they found out. But we would deal with that when the time came. As Bella gripped my shirt I saw her prepare to talk as I buried my head in her neck nipping her ear. She was my life. It was nice to know Tanya had now found her true mate. At least one obstacle had disappeared. Now we just had to worry about Lauren.

~O~

**CHPOV**

As the Chief of Police I thought I knew everything that went on in this small town. It was slightly unnerving to find out there was another world out there that I hadn't been a part of until today. At first I was annoyed to find out that Bella had been keeping secrets from me for so long; yet after Tanya touched my arm and I felt an electric spark run through my body I managed to remain calm. Pulling Tanya into my arms I looked at my daughter anxious to know what she was going to say to me.

"Dad I know this is a lot to take in. But you have to know I love Edward and I have chosen to become like him. You've always thought highly of them and I hope after you've heard all I have to say you'll still have that opinion."

"Spit it out Bells."

"The Cullens are vampires; they go against their very nature and feed on animals. They value human life. The first day I met Edward my blood called to him a thousand times more than the other students in biology. You see I'm what they call his singer; it means my blood calls to him. In Phoenix after I ended up in the hospital. You remember?"

"How could I not? What's your point here Bells?"

"My point is Dad if it hadn't been for Edward's vampire speed, I would have been crushed by Tyler Crowley's van, and he risked everything just to save me. When we were in Phoenix a sadistic vampire hell bent on killing me bit me, beginning the transformation process. Edward sucked the venom out of the bite. Until recently he's been dead set against changing me into one of them."

"What changed?"

"The pregnancy it's the one part of my life he thought I was taking away from me, but we were wrong. This baby is everything to us. Knowing what you do now do you think you can still accept my Edward?"

"Of course I can kiddo. But I do have one question what does this have to do with Tanya?"

~O~

**TPOV**

Turning to face Charlie I sighed; hoping he took the news my family and I was also vampires as well as he had taken the news of the Cullens being vampires. After waiting so long for my mate; I couldn't handle what would happen if Charlie rejected me. Looking toward Bella and Edward I wondered how I could ever have tried to split them up; I would never forgive myself for my actions toward Bella when I first met her; all I could do was try and make up for it. From the corner of my eye I noticed Edward nodding in my direction acknowledging my thoughts. I was brought out of my deep thoughts by Charlie's warm hand against my cold skin. Turning to look into his eyes I saw everything I needed to see; no matter what I told him next our mating bond would not waver.

"Charlie as you've just heard the Cullens are vampires. As am I. My family are staying with Carlisle for a while. We also class ourselves to be vegetarians. Until I laid eyes on you I'd just about given up hope on finding the other half of my soul. And then I saw you."

"It doesn't matter to me what you are. All that matters is I love you."

"I love you too Charlie."

I noticed Charlie turn toward Edward and Bella as his moustache twitched. I could tell he wasn't used to showing how he was feeling; I could see where Bella got it from now. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I decided to stay quiet as he looked to his daughter; part of me hoped he was going to ask Bella what she thought about him joining her in immortality and then there was the other half of me who was just terrified of hoping for it. I was brought out of my thoughts by Charlie talking to his daughter.

"Bells how would you feel about your old man becoming a vampire?"

"I think I'd like that a lot. This way I wouldn't have to say goodbye to you."

"What about your Mom?"

"I would like her to know but I think for now she should be kept in the dark."

"Whatever you think Bells."

Breathing a sigh of relief I nuzzled my head into Charlie's shoulder as my fears disappeared. The electric current flowed between our bodies as the mating connection strengthened. Glancing at Edward I noticed him talking to the Quileute elder; wondering what they were discussing. Before I could ask, the next thing I knew Bella was signing a piece of parchment; it was then I realised this was the treaty everyone had been talking about. Taking a deep breath; I took hold of the parchment signing my own name before watching Charlie sign it. My still heart swelled with pride as he pulled me into his arms. Never again would I be alone. Charlie Swan would forever be _mine._


	8. Victoria

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Victoria**

**EPOV**

After explaining everything to Charlie; I hadn't expected him to be so calm; however knowing how Bella reacted when she found out about my family being a vampire nothing surprised me when it came to the Swans. Once we'd finished explaining everything Billy asked if it was possible for Bella, Tanya and Charlie to sign the treaty, it didn't pass my notice that a new section had already been added to accommodate Bella and Charlie's transformation when they decided the time was right. Leaving the lovebirds to their own devises I carried Bella from Billy's house, smiling as she securely strapped herself in, watching Charlie and Tanya drive past us as they went back to his house. Thank god he didn't live with us. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I ran to the drivers' side sliding into Bella's Volvo heading toward home. For the first time in a long time I was relaxed although something told me we weren't out of the woods yet. We arrived home five minutes later by which time Bella had fallen asleep.

Once I'd carried her safely inside I placed her gently on the couch pulling off her shorts along with her shoes, knowing that despite still being in her first trimester she had started to enjoy sleeping in just a t shirt. Sitting on the edge of the bed at her feet I ran my hand down her side letting it lay against her small baby bump. Carlisle thought she would have an accelerated pregnancy but so far there was only a small amount of growth a day. Something I was incredibly thankful for, considering the stories Carlisle had told me. I still found it hard to believe that in 8 months' time I'd get to hold our little miracle.

Knowing how much Bella needed her sleep I curled up next to her wrapping my arms around her waist. Closing my eyes I rested my head into the crook of her neck pretending to sleep. Matching my breathing with hers, I relaxed knowing that at least one of our problems was over. Somehow I didn't think Lauren would be so easily won over.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice's panicked thoughts. That was never a good thing, especially when it came to my psychic sister. My eyes shot open holding my Bella as close to my chest as possible without hurting our growing baby.

_Edward I'm sorry I know you want alone time with Bella but this is important._

"What is it Alice?"

_Victoria. She's back._

"What? We have to destroy her before she finds out we are on to her. I won't allow her to put my family in danger."

_We will Edward. It means working with the wolves. Bella did a good job with Billy without knowing it she made him trust us. She truly is marvellous._

"We need to tell the Denali's what is going on. And phone Tanya ask her to bring Charlie here."

_What am I missing? What does Charlie have to do with this?_

"Charlie is Tanya's mate. We'll talk about it later."

_What about Bella? She needs to know._

"She already does. She's told Billy everything she needed to so no harm came to the tribe."

_I hate being blind._

"You'll get over it. Don't be so hard on yourself."

_I'll try not to. _

"Good. Oh it's Angela Weber's birthday party tonight. Neither of us have had a chance to buy her a gift yet."

_I'll get her gift. Any chance to shop. I'll inform the rest of the family about Billy giving you permission to change Bella and Tanya permission to change Charlie when I get down there._

"Kate and Irina will be happy. I know they've been worried about her."

_I know you don't want to wake Bella up but you'll have to for the meeting._

"Goodbye Ali."

"_Goodbye brother dear._"

Taking a deep breath I rested my hand back against Bella's tummy kissing the small but very rounded baby bump suddenly eager to find out whether we were having a girl or a boy. I leaned my head to the side focusing on our growing baby taking in a deep breath finding the two distinct scents my heart swelling with pride as I realised what gender our baby was developing into. I couldn't wait to share my discovery with Bella. In that moment nothing else mattered; not the wolves, not Victoria. The only ones who mattered to me were my beautiful fiancée and our little angel. The sooner I married my Bella the better.

~O~

**BPOV**

_(Dream)_

_Edward and I were in the meadow curled up in each other's arms amongst the wild flowers as our little miracle slept in my arms. The sun was as usual bouncing off Edward's skin like millions of diamonds. So beautiful. He always took my breath away even in my dreams. Our baby was a girl and had her father's bronze hair, her features were exquisite. As she woke from her sleep I found my breath hitch at her stunning emerald green eyes. Edward's human eyes. Her laugh rang around the meadow like bells. It looked like the picture perfect scene; and then everything changed._

_Our little girl began to fuss as she started to cling onto my shirt. Edward was in front of us in an instant. I knew danger was upon us. The Volturi didn't know about me yet so I knew it couldn't be them; that left only one other option … Victoria. Peeking around Edward's shoulder I gasped catching sight of flaming orange hair and cat like eyes. I knew our happiness was going to be tainted sooner or later. Before I had a chance to regain my composure Victoria lunch forward teeth bared…_

_(End Dream)_

"No! Edward! Edward! Where are you?"

"Angel I'm here. Ssh I'm here."

"Victoria. She's coming for me."

"I overheard you telling Billy. I promise you sweetheart I'll not let anything happen to you or our baby."

"What about my Dad?"

"I'm sure Tanya already has his protecting under control."

"I had a nightmare. We were in our meadow with our daughter. Victoria found us. She lunged at you to try and get to me. I'm scared Edward."

Tears streamed down my face as I clutched Edward's shirt tightly. My breath hitched and I started to hyperventilate. Trying desperately to calm myself down I looked into his frantic eyes.

"Deep breaths Bella. In and then out like this."

Following his breaths I managed to calm myself down. Why was everyone trying to split us up? Lauren, Victoria, I half expected the Volturi to appear. What more did we have to go through before we would be left alone to live our lives. Resting my head back against Edward's chest I reached up running my hand down his cheek. I wanted desperately to forget everything.

"Edward how are we going to avoid Victoria? She wants me dead."

"Well, love I thought we could go to Angela's birthday party. We were invited and it would mean we would be together. Your safety is paramount to me."

"I'd like that but what about a gift?"

"Alice has already shopped for it. All we need to do is pick it up at the door. She even wrapped it for us/"

"Should have known."

"Well you know Alice. She's a shopaholic."

"Is my Dad here?"

"He is. Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Mm."

Sliding out of Edward's arms I walked to our enormous closet pulling out a t shirt and shorts smiling as I noticed my growing tummy. I was extremely grateful that my pregnancy hadn't been as accelerated as he'd first thought. Pulling my hair into a French plait I walked out of the closet sliding my feet into my shoes before walking into Edward's arms relaxing as I felt his arms wrapped around me. As we headed downstairs I smiled at my father and Tanya I hated to say it but those two were worse than Edward and I were when we first consummated our mating connection. It soon became apparent Alice had already told everyone what was going on.

"Bella stop worrying, we'll kill her I promise. You and Edward should enjoy yourselves."

"We will. I just don't want to see any of you hurt."

"We can protect ourselves. And the wolves will be hiding in the forest if we need them."

"Guess you have everything all sorted then?"

"Sure do. Emmett and I were just on our way out."

"Please be careful."

"We will. Promise."

Taking a deep breath I nuzzled my head into Edward's shoulder as Alice handed him Angela's gift. Her wide smile told me everything would be alright. After all she was the psychic; even with the wolves interfering with her visions. We were to never bet against her. Glancing in Dad and Tanya's direction I groaned as they stared into each other's eyes, suddenly I was extremely grateful I didn't live with Charlie anymore. The moment Edward's arms wrapped around my waist leading me to the car I relaxed instantly. As we made our way to Angela's house in his new Volvo and I looked into Edward's eyes I knew as long as I was with Edward by my side I knew everything would be alright.

~O~

**Victoria's Demise**

**EmPOV**

Knowing that Victoria was still out there intent on trying to hurt my baby sister infuriated me. The news had definitely awoken my protective side. It was bad enough that Bella was nearly turned into one of us after James had bitten her; I'd torn him apart alongside Jasper and Alice's help. I was determined to repeat the process with her. No one threatens my family and lives to tell the tale.

Alice had explained everything to us once Bella and Edward left for Angela's. To say that the atmosphere turned frosty when Victoria was mentioned was an understatement the loudest growl coming from Charlie. Seemed becoming mated to a vampire was starting to bring out his protective instincts, now I knew where Bella got it from. All of us had watched Edward struggle with his conscience after they returned from Phoenix; Carlisle was worried Edward would try and leave Bella to keep her safe. I knew Alice had seen it in her visions a few times. Thankfully he'd realised he was unable to be apart from Bella, something which had grown immensely as her pregnancy developed. Edward had always been there for us when we needed him; now it was our turn to repay the favour.

~O~

Currently we were waiting at the treaty line between our land and the Quileute reservation. Once Billy had told Alice about the wolves patrolling LaPush tracking Victoria's scent. It appeared she had been evading capture. The most recent visit had happened straight after Bella, Edward, Tanya and Charlie left the reservation. One thing I did know she was no going to evade capture this time one way or the other Victoria would die tonight. The minute Billy stopped talking Alice received a vision; she told everyone what she was seeing as we didn't have Edward here to translate for us. Everything happened so quickly one minute we were waiting for the signal from Alice, and the next Victoria had appeared closely followed by four wolves. Hang on four? There were only three of them the last time we were in Forks.

The wolves chased Victoria as far as they could. Edward was right about her. She definitely had the ability of evasion. Although this time there would be no way out. She scared my little sister for the last time. The second she crossed the treaty line onto Cullen land, I ran, I didn't give a damn who saw me; Victoria was not going to get away. She thought she was clever but that was to be her downfall. Just at that minute Victoria stopped, sensing me following her. Seeing this as my chance I cleared my throat gaining her full attention.

"What's the matter Victoria? Not so courageous when you haven't got James here to save you."

"How dare you talk about him!"

"You know he never loved you the way you love him. He just used you for your ability to evade being captured."

"I will kill the girl. Her mate killed my James."

"Now you see that's where you and I beg to differ. Edward never touched James, yes he took a chunk out of his neck when he first arrived at that ballet studio however it was myself, my brother Jasper and his mate Alice who killed him. You remember her. James tried to attack her at one point as well. I have to say Jasper would love to destroy you. If you ask me he got what he deserved after hurting my baby sister. Mm strange how things turn out. He tried to harm two of my sisters and you're the one who will pay the price."

Within a second of my words leaving my mouth, Victoria lunched at me, however this wasn't Bella she as dealing with, I was quite capable of looking after myself. Before she even had time to attack me; I had her in a head lock. My strength gave me the advantage I needed; I could already hear Jasper coming up behind me with Alice close behind. I laughed at how ironic the situation was, the same vampires who killed her mate were now about to kill Victoria.

Jasper raced up behind Victoria grabbing hold of her hands twisting them until they came clean off; throwing them into the fire which Alice already had burning away a few yards away from us. The metallic noise would have scared a human. Without a second thought I bit into Victoria's neck tearing her head clean off her body tossing it into the fire along with her arms. For the first time in nearly two years I could finally rest easy knowing that for now there were no vampires out there with a grudge against my baby sister. Humans on the other hand was another matter. However that could wait. What mattered most was Bella and their baby was now safe.


	9. Angela's Birthday Party

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Angela's Birthday Party**

**BPOV**

Five minutes after leaving the house, Edward pulled up outside the Webber's house. Walking at human pace to my side of the car, he held the door open for me. I slid out, slowly; resting my hand over my tummy, it was starting to feel like I had butterflies in my stomach I was 12 weeks pregnant and felt bigger every day. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward wrapping his arm around my waist.

He led me to the front door and knocked gently; it didn't take Angela long to open the door. I could already hear voices in the background. It sounded like Mike and Jessica had arrived early to help as well. I instantly relaxed realising that Lauren hadn't arrived yet. Hopefully, by the time she arrived I would already be comfortable and calm enough to just ignore her, if she dared say anything.

"Hey, Bella. I'm so glad that you could come early. You can probably hear Ben in the backyard."

"Hey, Ang. Yeah, it sounds like he's having fun. What's he doing out there?"

"I'm not sure he won't let me out there. Come on in."

Leaning my head against Edward's shoulder, we walked inside together. I noticed that Angela had made sure the couch was kept empty. Bless her, I couldn't ask for a better friend than her. Curling up on the couch, I handed Angela the birthday present Alice had gotten for her; she was smiling as she flushed pink.

"Thanks, Bella. I know you're going through a lot right now, but I'm really glad that you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. You're the one who has stood by me through everything. You've always been good to myself and Edward."

"You'd do the same if the roles were reversed. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Not yet. I'm nearly 3 months and I'm still nauseated every so often. If I feel better, I'll eat later though."

"I know how that is. My mom was like that with the twins."

"It definitely takes a lot out of you but it's all worth it."

"Can I…?"

"Of course you can. She's just starting to move around I think."

Reaching out, I took hold of Angela's hand and placed it on my tummy. Looking into her eyes, I could see emotion in them; she was genuinely happy for us. To her, it didn't matter that we were teenagers and having a baby; she just wanted us to be happy. Once the baby started to settle down, she pulled her hand away and set the gift amongst her other gifts. Turning toward Edward, I couldn't help but giggle at the sight I saw; he was blowing up balloons. He had the easy job at least, since he had an unlimited supply of oxygen.

Two hours later, everything was finally set up. Just as it hit 6pm, the doorbell rang. Angela stood up to answer it, while giving me a sympathetic look. I knew exactly who it was, Lauren and Tyler. Something inside me said that she wasn't going to stay quiet, no matter how much I wanted her to.

The minute Angela opened the door, she waltzed inside pushing past Tyler and a stunned looking Angela. The death glare she threw me made me cower into Edward's side, while wrapping a protective arm over my tummy. Before I could regain my composure, Jessica and Mike walked into the room. I knew why Jess had rushed in, but I didn't know why Mike had; he hated myself and Edward being together about as much as Lauren did. However, something told me it wasn't a good thing they had rushed in at the same time that Lauren arrived. Raising my eyebrow, I looked toward Mike.

"Okay, what gives? One minute you hate that Edward and I are together, the next you rush in here when Lauren and Tyler arrived."

"Bella, the day you and Jess made up. The day Lauren grabbed your arm; she came to me after you both left class. She asked me to help her in a plot she had to make sure you would lose the baby. I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner."

~O~

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lauren Mallory was so jealous of my Bella that she would purposefully try and make my Bella lose our unborn baby. My hand instinctively moved onto her tummy rubbing it gently. I could feel our daughter moving around inside her mother anxiously. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I tried to calm my anger.

After a few minutes, I managed to compose myself and moulded my body around Bella's possessively. Taking an unnecessary breath, I looked up at Mike and Jessica; for once, I was thankful for their presence. I never thought I'd ever think that. However, both had now proven themselves to me. Instead of being childish like Lauren, they had matured the minute they heard that we were married.

"Mike, I'd like to thank you for being honest with us."

"I only did what was right. As much as I didn't like you being with Bella, I'm not blind. I can see you two belong together, now."

"Edward, would you like me to ask Lauren to leave?"

"No, Angela; it's okay. I don't want to spoil your birthday. Did you have any games in mind you'd like to play?"

Jessica smiled at me, as she glared at Lauren. If looks could kill, Lauren would be dead. She glanced at Bella their eyes met, as she nodded. Jess's smile got wider, and I knew she was plotting against Lauren. As much as Jess used to be jealous of Bella being with me, Lauren wanting to hurt Bella because of our relationship seemed to be the thing that broke their friendship.

"Truth or Dare."

"That's fine with me."

"Who starts?"

Lauren threw Bella another glare, as she spoke; instinctively, I moved closer to Bella. I was not feeling comfortable with the way that she was staring at my wife. Bella seemed to know what she was doing, and it was nice to see her feeling comfortable being in Jessica's company again. I think out of everyone that had been against our relationship, it was Jessica's reluctance to accept us that hurt her the most. My sweet angel spoke up.

"I think Lauren should go first."

"Yes, that's a very good idea."

"But…"

"No buts, Lauren. You know the rules. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Tell me the truth. Why is it that you hate us so much?"

"Because your with Edward. What do you have that I don't? You're plain."

I growled low so only Bella could hear. I laughed under my breath, as I realised why Bella and Jess had been looking at each other with smiles on their faces. I almost felt sorry for Lauren with the payback they had planned. I had to give Jessica credit she had quite the imagination, when it wasn't focused on myself.

"Well you see, Lauren, Bella and I love each other. And when you love each other, you will do anything for them. Bella is more than just my wife; she's my soulmate. Two halves of one whole. Without each other, we don't work; it is extremely painful to be apart from her for no more than a few minutes. Before I met Bella, everything was very dark and nothing mattered. Yes...I had my family and my hobbies, but I didn't have the one who truly touched my heart. Now, you have your answer; the reason why I never looked at any of the girls in school before Bella arrived in Forks was because none of you were my perfect match."

_Wow._

_Wish I had love like that._

_That's how I feel about Ben._

_Lucky bitch. And a baby on the way as well. Some girls have all the luck._

_Wish I'd never been so forceful with her now._

Mike's thoughts shocked me the most. It seemed seeing Bella as my wife had made him grow up. The vile thoughts that used to surround my head, when he thought of Bella have been replaced with new ones. I saw myself in them alongside her. He's finally accepted that Bella was never his to have; for that I was grateful. My thoughts wandered back to my family. I couldn't help wondering if they had managed to kill Victoria yet.

~O~

**BPOV**

When I'd mentioned Truth or Dare as a game to play I knew instantly Jess would get the reason why. Lauren had manipulated her way into everyone's lives. Until she came along, Jess didn't have any issue with me; even after she'd discovered I was dating Edward. Snuggling closer to Edward, I rested my head against his shoulder climbing onto his lap. I could almost feel Lauren's eyes boring into me as she glared at me.

Edward kissed my forehead before he turned to face Tyler; I knew he still had inappropriate thoughts tumbling around in his mind, and whenever Edward was around, he heard them. I don't want to think about the kind of punishment he'd cooked up. Although at the same time I was looking forward to it. I was brought out of my thoughts by my Edward's velvety voice as he spoke to Tyler.

"Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright. I dare you to stand up in front of everyone and sing 'I'm a little teapot' whilst hopping up and down on one foot."

"O-o-okay."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I tried hard to stop myself from laughing. I had to give it to Edward; living with Emmett for so long had definitely rubbed off on him. Having all those prink ideas running through his head before Emmett voiced them was a huge bonus. Tyler stood up as he started to hop on one foot as he began his performance.

"_I'm a little teapot _

_Short and stout_

_Here is my handle_

_Here is my spout._

_When I get all steamed up_

_I just shout_

_Tip me up and pour me out._

'_m a little teapot _

_Short and stout_

_Here is my handle_

_Here is my spout._

_When I get all steamed up_

_I just shout_

_Tip me up and pour me out."_

Once he'd finished his little performance, his face was bright red. I almost felt sorry for him, but he deserved it for telling the entire school that he was taking me to prom last year. Suddenly, I felt a nudge against my hand letting out a gasp looking into Edward's eyes as he looked at me in awe having felt the movement for himself. Our baby was definitely going to be a soccer player. Turning my attention back on the game I smirked seeing Eric turn toward Mike, the evil smile evident on his face. I was actually feeling sorry for him; whatever Eric had in mind it was not going to be pretty.

"Mike, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on one of Angela's skirts and dance around the living room like a ballerina for 5 minutes. If you stop before the 5 minutes is up then you have to do a forfeit."

"What? Why me?"

"Because it's your turn."

"Fine."

Ben left Angela's side coming back a few minutes later smirking as he handed Mike one of Angela's pink skirts. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore; without any warning I burst into a fit of giggles. Mike actually looked scared, and I couldn't say I blamed him. When it came to Lauren, I wouldn't put it past her to have hidden a video camera somewhere.

Mike reluctantly went into the bathroom to change; coming out a few minutes later, he stood on his tiptoes, and threw himself into his performance. I actually recognised some of the different types of ballet moves. I was quite impressed.

Who knew Mike actually had that much energy let alone poise and balance. After his five minutes were up the entire room erupted into applause.

~O~

EPOV

I could tell Bella was getting tired the longer the night went on, however as always she was constantly surprising me. As the game went on, she became more and more excited. Seeing her having fun with her friend was an enlightening experience for me. I knew Angela had always considered Bella a friend, since the first day Bella arrived at Forks High. The difference in Jessica was still hard for me to deal with; if I hadn't been able to hear her thoughts, I would be extremely wary of her motives.

When Bella and Jessica shared a look I knew Lauren was in for a rude awakening. Jessica had learned all of Lauren's weak points over the past year. Bella had gained the knowledge of Emmett's ability of pranking our family. Now that Jess had wised up to who Lauren truly was and had the courage to apologise to us, she and Bella had become as close as they used to be. Those two together would be a lethal combination, when it came time for Eric to ask the question I took an unnecessary deep breath in and let it out, knowing it was now my turn. There was no way I was picking dare.

"Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I've always wondered the answer to this since your family arrived here a few years ago. What happened to your biological parents? I know Dr Cullen and his wife adopted you when you were younger."

The minute Eric asked his question, I felt Bella's hand slide up my t shirt rubbing soothing circles on my back; sometimes, I think she's the mind reader the way she knows just what I need and when I needed it. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, wishing he had chosen any other question than that. Losing my parents the way I did would always be something which caused me pain; of course Eric never knew that; but all the same it was a hard story to tell even without the vampire transformation involved.

"What's the matter, Edward; too popular to tell us?"

"Lauren, shut up."

"Are you going to make me, Bella?"

"You have no idea how hard this is for him. So _do not _test my patience."

Taking hold of Bella's hand, I felt myself calming a little. I knew she was only protecting me; I'd noticed few Vampric sides to Bella's personality in the last few weeks. Her hearing had definitely enhanced, as had her senses; however, I wasn't able to smell any of my venom in her system which was a very good thing. Taking another deep breath; I opened my eyes not looking at anyone in particular as I started speaking.

"When I was around 8 years old my father became ill, at first we thought that it wasn't anything serious, just a cold. However after a few days we realised that it was something entirely different. Father was such a strong man, yet his illness knocked all the energy out of him. Carlisle was actually the doctor who treated him. It turned out he had Leukaemia. Carlisle did everything he could to save him, but it was so advanced that there was not much he could do other than try and keep him comfortable. Losing my father killed me; I was an only child and looked up to him for everything. Mother never got over losing him. She became a shadow of her former self. About a week after my father died, my mother started to feel unwell. Having just lost my father, I was incredibly scared. She deteriorated quickly; again it was Carlisle who treated her. I was an eight year old boy who'd lost his father, and now I was on the verge of losing my mother. She was the one who taught me how to treat women, and how to play piano. As soon as Carlisle examined her, I knew it was bad news. He sat me down to talk to me; and he had just a serious look on his face. That's when he told me that my mother was dying from not only grieving over the loss of my father, but she also had major heart problems. He told me she wouldn't live much longer herself; I never understood how both of my parents could be taken away from me so cruelly. After my mother's funeral, Carlisle went to the courthouse with Esme, to sign adoption papers. I didn't have any other biological family, and I'd grown attacked to Carlisle. They've been my parents ever since, and I couldn't ask for better parents; I know if my biological parents, Elizabeth and Edward Snr could see me now, they would approve of them."

The minute I finished telling my story, I could feel the sobs threatening to overtake me. I felt Bella's hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles in order to calm me; it was because of her and her touch that I was able to hold myself together. It was just over 100 years since I'd lost my parents; yet every time I had to tell the story, for any reason, the pain ripped through me as it had the first time.

~O~

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Eric be so insensitive? How would he like it if someone asked him to remember something that was painful every time it was brought up? It took everything in me to stop myself from laying into him. I knew I had to be strong; Edward needed me. The only time he ever talked about his parents was whenever I asked about them and that only happened on very rare occasions.

I could hear Edward's voice cracking as he talked about his parents. The whole time he was speaking, I rubbed soothing circles on his back; I knew it was taking all his strength not to break down. Everyone at school saw him as a Cullen, one of the freaks that kept to themselves; however, tonight he'd shared more of himself than some of them deserved hearing. I looked over at Angela apologetically. I knew it was time for this game to end. Thankfully Angela and Ben appeared to agree with me.

"Alright enough. This was fun to start off with but it's gone too far now."

"But not everyone has had their turn yet."

"I don't care, Lauren. I know you have no feelings, but if you did, you'd see how much pain Edward was in right now. You don't seem to have a caring bone in your body. As for you Eric, I'm disappointed, out of every question you could have asked him you had to bring up his parents."

"Ang, baby, it's okay we'll stop playing. Would you like me to get the food?"

"Yes please, Ben."

The thought of food made my tummy churn. I was hungry, yet at the same time I felt increasingly nauseated, however I knew out little one's needs came first. After the game of truth or dare ended the atmosphere seemed to change for the better.

I'd been waiting until we had our first sonogram to reveal the name I'd chosen if our baby's gender was a girl. However with everything he'd just endured with having to reveal how he lost his parents, I knew now was the perfect time. I knew the minute I decided to reveal her name; Alice would be determined to take me shopping which I'd already resigned myself to.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Not really, but I will be."

"Would you like to hear our little girl's name?"

"When did you decide?"

"A few minutes ago; when you confirmed my suspicions, I was just waiting for the perfect time."

"Come on, angel. What do you want to call our little angel?"

"Olivia Isabella Masen Cullen."

"It's perfect, angel."

"You really like it?"

"Of course I do; how could I not?"

Do you think Carlisle would do a sonogram when we get back?"

"I think he would be honoured."

"He's the only one I trust to be my doctor."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Just then Ben walked through the door with the food which had been prepared earlier. The smell made my tummy churn, however I was determined to make sure I didn't give Lauren another chance to stick the knife in. Edward reached into a bad which I hadn't even noticed we had with us, and handed me a thermos filled with mountain lion blood. I took it eagerly sucking the sweet aroma through the provided straw. The minute the red substance touched my lips, the nausea started to subside.

"How did you know?"

"You were looking a little green."

"Will you have to eat as well?"

"I have to at least appear to. I'll need to eat a little. Lauren is paying close attention."

"Just tell me when you want to leave. I know you'll need to release it soon after."

"I will."

~O~

Taking two plates from Ben, I handed one to Edward; I rested my head against his shoulder while I sucked my drink and managed to actually enjoy my food for once. I only wished the same could be said for Edward. Nuzzling my head into his shoulder, I started to pick at the food he was trying to avoid hoping it would help him a little.

He'd only been eating for a few minutes and I could already hear his poor tummy churning. I knew before long we were going to have to make our excuses to leave. Edward had too much pride to have everyone hear him throwing up. I held out my thermos of blood, hoping it was help settle his tummy until we had a chance to leave. He shook his head pushing the thermos away.

"Feeling too sick?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, angel. I know you're enjoying yourself; but do you mind if we go?"

"Not at all let me just go find Angela."

He nodded weakly as I stood up, I found Angela in the kitchen with Ben. I smiled at her feeling guilty that we had to leave before she had a chance to open her birthday gifts; however I knew that she wouldn't hold it against us. Resting my hand against my tummy, I pushed past Lauren and Tyler making my way over to Angela.

"Ang."

"Hey, Bella is something wrong?"

"Edwards not feeling too great. He's had this stomach flu that's been going around recently."

"It's okay, Bella. If he's sick of course you should go."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Hope you like your gifts."

"Thank you."

Walking back toward the living room, back to my Edward, I found my path blocked by Lauren. I rolled my eyes; when was this drama going to stop? I was getting sick of the constant death glares that were being thrown our way. I almost wished I had the strength of a vampire so I'd be able to move her out of my way without disturbing Edward.

"Lauren, move."

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Because my fiancé is there, and he needs me now more."

"Or else what?"

"Don't push me, Lauren I said move. Now!"

Without thinking I pulled her arm away from the doorway shoving it across her body. I could see the shock register on her face as I went back to my fiancé, my mate, my Edward. He looked up at me with pleading eyes as I nodded letting him know we were going home. I grabbed the empty thermos I'd just finished drinking from and placed it back into the bag, and slid it over my shoulder; Edward got to his feet, and we left.

~O~

Home Sweet Home

EPOV

My tummy had started to protest against the food I was putting in my body the minute I started eating. Not being able to digest anything, the food was just sitting there; I had been hoping Bella wouldn't realise what was happening; but as usual, my stubborn fiancée noticed everything. The second Bella left my side; I felt the worst wave of nausea clamping my mouth shut so that I wouldn't taint the Webber's living room carpet.

Of course, I heard the argument with Lauren; I guessed it would still take her time to fully accept that the love Bella and I share is not some teenage crush. I hated myself for not being able to move and defend her the way I should have. I was following her through Angela's mind. Bella was certainly developing some vampire traits, but that was to be expected with the pregnancy as unique as it was.

Once she managed to escape from Lauren, I couldn't help but feel proud. Suddenly, I felt the nausea increase as I swallowed repeatedly. My eyes locked with Bella's as they pleaded with her to get me out of the house. She acted quickly helping me slowly to my feet guiding me out into the fresh air, and to the car. She slid in the drivers' side opening the passenger door; suddenly I wondered if she actually could read my mind. Sliding into the passenger seat, trying my best to get comfortable, and my Bella drove until we reached the edge of the forest out of sight from any prying eyes.

"Edward are you okay?"

"Not really. But I will be. I need to hunt really quick; and that always makes me feel better after digesting human food."

"Do you feel well enough to drive now or do you need me to?"

"You take the car and go on home; I'll meet you there after I've hunted. I won't be but a few minutes behind you."

My tummy rolled uncomfortably, but I swallowed repeatedly. I needed to hunt and quickly to get rid of the nausea.

~O~

Ten minutes later I arrived home. Thankfully no one seemed to be around except Bella. I assumed Alice saw my decision to eat and sent everyone out of the house. While I recovered and felt better after hunting, I still didn't feel the greatest, so I raced at vampire speed into our bathroom. I could hear Bella's footsteps enter the room; she came to me and opened the buttons on my shirt, slipping it off with ease. Her tiny warm hand rubbing circles on my tender tummy. I was pleasantly surprised that it was helping me feel even better.

I rested my head against her shoulder taking deep unnecessary breaths in and out. I felt bad; I was meant to be the one taking care of her not the other way around. She was nearly three months pregnant. She seemed to be craving skin to skin contact. I flashed my crooked grin at her.

"Life your arms for me, angel."

"I thought you'd never ask."

She instantly lifted her arms for me, allowing me to pull off the t shirt following suit as I ripped the shorts from her body bucking her hips involuntarily. My breath caught in my throat as I saw what she was wearing underneath. The bra and panties were truly sinful. I could already feel my member hardening. Instead of the shower, I opted for taking her to our bed, where I laid her gently down. I wasted no time in ripping off her bra and panties; my boxer briefs and pants soon followed. Crawling onto the bed, I hovered over her, and trailed my fingers down her body; I stopped, coming to rest on the side of her tummy before exploring the lower half of her body.

"God, Bella, you're already so wet."

"Only for you. Only you make me feel this way."

Rolling us over, so Bella's back was against my chest; I positioned my hardened member against her bottom, and slowly entered her. The moan that escaped her beautiful lips make my tummy coil.

"Yes, Edward…right there."

"Ugh…oh god, Bella…so…hot."

"E-E-Edwaaard! More…please…deeper."

Picking up speed my thrusts became quicker, moving ever so gently further into Bella's pussy. I was in heaven; I couldn't believe that I was once so scared of cementing our mating bond. Now, I couldn't think of another place that I wanted to be. Holding Bella in my arms as we made love was pure bliss.

"Oh…oh…I'm…going…to…cum!"

"Cum for me, my angel. Give me your juices/"

I felt her walls tighten around my member as her orgasm shot through her. My throbbing member twitched inside her as my orgasm exploded and my seed shot into my angel. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I held her close to me as she came down from her euphoria. We were both panting even though I didn't need to breathe I was completely and utterly spent.

~O~

BPOV

Oh my God. The emotions running through me sent electric shocks through my veins. Making love to Edward was always mind blowing, but this was something else completely. It was pure need. I needed him inside me as quickly as possible, and he seemed to know it. Laying in his arms after we had both recovered from our spontaneous love making session, I was tracing patterns on his chest.

Before I could say anything, Edward captured my lips with his own as our tongues met. Moving closer to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist concentrating on the shield which surrounded my mind. Finding the bubble which covered my mind I started to push it downward as if moving it away from my mind. Once it was pushed all the way back, I decided to test my theory.

_Edward can you hear me?_

"Bella? Oh God, angel, I can hear your thoughts. How?"

_I've been practicing. I figured out how to work my shield._

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I already do, you go and prove me wrong. I love you, my beautiful fiancée."

_I love you too, my Edward. I'm ready to become your wife. I'm done waiting._

"Alice is already done planning everything, she had a feeling you would change your mind. When were you thinking?"

_The next few weeks_

"The rest of the family are home. We can discuss it when you've woken up a bit."

_Charlie and Tanya too?_

"Mm hm."

"Wow they really are eager. I bet Alice is pleading to take me shopping huh?"

"Just a little."

_Tell her I'm willing to go, but she needs to restrain herself on how much she buys. Everything is beginning to get tighter on me. Especially my breasts. They hurt_

"Carlisle informed me earlier they would begin to hurt around this time. Your milk is there now. I still can't believe we will be parents in a little over seven months."

_I can't wait_

"Come on, angel, they are waiting for us downstairs."

"Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately yes. They want to fill us in on Victoria's death,"

Sighing, I nodded sliding out of bed. Disappearing into the closet, I pulled out a t shirt and yoga pants. If Alice complained then shopping tomorrow would be cancelled. Slipping my feet into my slippers, I took hold of Edward's hand as we walked downstairs hand in hand. Once we were downstairs, Edward let me over to the couch as I curled myself tightly against Edward's body feeling everyone's eyes on me. I didn't want to be talking about Victoria; I just wanted to forget about her. Edward seemed to pick up on my mood.

"Carlisle is this really necessary? Can't you see what it's doing to Bella?"

"Yes; it's necessary, Edward. Now your brothers and Alice managed to kill her. She won't be terrorising you or Bella anymore. However that doesn't mean that we can be complacent."

"Bella and I would like for you to perform a sonogram if you're able."

"I'd be honoured."

Smiling brightly I turned toward my father and Tanya, noticing for the first time that they were in perfect sync with each other. Part of me wondered when he was going to become a vampire the other half was just happy to see him in love. Nuzzling my head into Edward's chest I began to relax straight away. I didn't realise how wound up I'd become by talking about Victoria. I was so grateful to my siblings for finally getting rid of the threat. Turning back toward Charlie I smiled shyly.

"Dad I um…I was thinking of asking mom if she and Phil want to stay in Forks for a while. At least until the baby arrives. I was wondering how you felt about it now that you've found Tanya."

"If it's what you want Bells then it's what will happen."

"I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells."

From the corner of my eye I noticed Carlisle and Jasper whispering to each other; it was bad enough when Edward and Carlisle spoke through their silent communication without being left out of the look by the rest of the family. Sighing, I became instantly frustrated; apparently I hadn't been as silent as I'd hoped because the minute the sigh left my mouth Carlisle and Jasper turned to face us.

"I'm sorry Bella. I have a question and I was just asking Jasper if he could help with your emotions if everything got too overwhelming."

"What would you like to know?"

What took you two so long to get downstairs?"

"I um….figured out how to use my shield. I let Edward into my mind."

"Can we test it? I'd love to document it."

Moving closer to Edward, I turned my head into his shoulder, and breathed in his unique scent. I didn't want to be poked and prodded. As much as I loved my family, I wasn't some guinea pig that they could experiment on. I had started to feel nauseous again and just wanted to be left alone. Looking at my family I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but no, I understand I need to practice my ability, but not now. I've had to deal with Lauren Mallory's snide remarks for most of the night; Eric Yorkie literally had Edward in tears when he asked him what happened to his biological parents, even though Edward never let them know. And I'm starting to feel the most nauseous I've felt since we found out about the baby.

"Alright we can leave the experiments for another day. Would you like to see your baby now?"

"Yes please."

~O~

**Sonogram**

Once we were up in Carlisle's office, Edward helped me onto the examining table. Resting my head back against the pillow, I pulled up my t shirt leaving to it lay underneath my breasts. I was extremely excited about getting to see our baby. As nauseous as I was feeling I couldn't wait to see our baby and hopefully have Carlisle confirm via his vampire scenes that we were having a girl. Carlisle got the gel out of his box of tricks. This was the part I seriously wasn't looking forward to, I knew from reading pregnancy books that I'd been reading it would be freezing cold.

"Now Bella this may be a little cold I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think I'm used to the cold by now."

I blushed. Great now I'd just let Carlisle into what we were doing before the family arrived home. He squirted the gel on my tummy grabbing the wand from its stand. Before I could register the movement he was moving the want over my swollen tummy look at the screen.

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella everything is fine."

"Is everything measuring up correctly?"

"As far as I can tell yes. You're measuring 12 and half weeks."

"Four months? Can you tell the sex?

"Not from the sonogram it's too early but I can sense the sex."

Tell us. Please."

"Congratulations you're having a girl."

Resting my hand against my tummy gently I felt movement at the side as she made herself known. The tears were readily flowering down my cheeks as I took in the news. We would be holding out baby girl in our arms in no time at all. Sneaking a peak at Edward I saw the venom tears prickling his eyes which would never fall. Grabbing my cell I dialled Charlie's number.

"Bells why are you calling when I'm just downstairs?"

"I need you to come up here."

"Alright I'll be right there."

No more than two minutes later Edward was letting Charlie into Carlisle's office as I held out my still bruised wrist. Despite the fact that the bruise was yellowing, it was still incredibly painful, the minute Charlie laid eyes on it the anger was evident in his face, the same look was evident on Carlisle's minus the colour change.

"Bells who did this?"

"Lauren a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just wanted to forget it, but tonight was the last straw I'd like you to press charges."

"You're sure about this?"

"Yup."

"Alright I'll sort the papers out tomorrow."

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells."

Carlisle wiped the gel off my tummy as it suddenly turned, and my head felt like there was a jack hammer inside it. Charlie had already returned to Tanya's side. I found it cute, although I knew Jasper was struggling. Turning my focus back on Edward, I knew he must have felt my discomfort as the next thing I knew we were in our bedroom. The minute I was put on the ground, I ran as fast as was possible for me into the bathroom kneeling in front of the porcelain as I lost my dinner. Resting my head against my arms I breathed out.

The next thing I knew Edward had my hair tied in a ponytail as he rubbed my back gently. Lifting my head gently off the basin lid I rested my head back against his chest closing my eyes. So much for morning sickness sending in the twelfth week; hopefully I wouldn't be one of the few who got it throughout their entire pregnancy.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this bad?"

"Because I didn't want to feel weak in front of Lauren; not to mention you weren't feeling well."

"You should have told me."

"Wish I had now. I'm so sleepy."

"Come on, angel, let's get you in bed."

Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck I rested my head into the crook of his neck as he carried us back into the bedroom helping me change before getting me tucked into bed. Pouting slightly I patted the empty space next to me. Within minutes Edward was laying next to me as I rested my head against his chest. As Edward hummed my lullaby it wasn't long before I fell asleep, once again dreaming of our little girl. My little Olivia.


	10. Imprint

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Imprint**

**BPOV**

Ever since Billy had given Edward and Tanya permission to become one of us, I knew our family were still wary of Billy's intentions however I'd known this man since I was in diapers once he had made up his mind there was no changing it, that's something he definitely had in common with Charlie. After talking about it for most of the night, Edward had agreed with me; and truth be told I did miss Jake. Once I'd eaten and Alice had once again made sure I was dressed appropriately I kissed Edward making sure I had my IPhone 5 with me before sliding into my Volvo making the short journey to LaPush. The closer I got to the reservation the more nervous I got, the last time I'd been here I hadn't known the wolves existed. Taking a deep breath I pulled up outside Billy's small home sliding out of the car locking the car behind me. Before I could even get to the front door Jake was already running toward me.

"Hi Bells. Long-time no see."

"Hey Jake, whoa you grew in just a few weeks."

"It's a wolf thing."

"So what's new with you?"

"I um…imprinted, I'm just not sure you'll approve of her."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"She un…had an issue with you."

"Lauren Mallory? You imprinted on Lauren Mallory."

"It's not like I can help it Bells."

"I know. Is she here?"

"She's inside."

"Alright before we go in there there's something you should know. Although now I'm not sure what to do."

"Come on, let's go to the beach."

Taking a deep breath I followed Jacob to First Beach; it seemed like a lifetime ago that I was here. Once again we sat against the driftwood log as I tried to think of a way to tell Jake exactly what happened between Lauren and me especially if I was going to be seeing a lot more of her. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jake nudging my shoulder slightly.

"Spit it out Bells."

"A couple of weeks ago Edward and I were in Gym class, this year we are required to use the pool. Lauren's never been a fan of mine; as you know the Cullens didn't pay attention to humans until I came to Forks, finding out we were engaged and expecting a baby together rubbed her up the wrong way and she grabbed hold of my wrist leaving bruises behind. Last night I told Charlie I wanted to press charges however given your imprint I'm not so sure anymore."

"Wow."

"I'm not telling you this to ruin things I just…I want to still hang out here and with Lauren being around more it would be easier if we at least tried to get along."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she apologises for hurting you. And I have an idea on what she could do as a punishment."

"Oh really. What's that?"

"Leave it with me. Now are you coming up to the house?"

"Yup."

Standing up; I walked away from First Beach back toward Billy's house. Now Jake had imprinted on Lauren I knew at some point she would find out about the Cullens being vampires. That was one conversation I was not looking forward to. Taking a deep breath out I prepared myself to come face to face with Lauren for the first time since the incident in the pool. Before I could talk myself out of going inside; Billy already had the door open. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good morning Bella."

"Morning Billy. Big news huh?"

"You could say that. Sure you're alright with this Bella?"

"Of course I am. But if she hurts him I'll have her head."

"Had a feeling you'd say that."

"Where is she?"

"Living room."

~O~

**JBPOV**

As Bella and I entered the living room I could feel the tension rolling off my imprint. The moment I looked into her eyes I could see that she was remorseful. No matter what had happened in the past, our relationship had changed everything, we'd talked about this for hours'. Taking a deep breath I guided Bella into the living room, smiling as she sat down. Taking my seat next to Lauren I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my arms around her waist. Before I could initiate the beginning of a conversation, I heard Bella begin to talk.

"Lauren, I know we've had our differences in the past, I still don't fully understand why you hated me for falling in love. As you now know your heart wants what it wants. I would rather die than live without Edward. Can you feel the pull toward Jake? The need to be with him always?"

"Yes I feel it. It's intense."

"This is the way I feel all the time with Edward. You've found your true love in Jake."

"I know I have; and Bella I'd like to apologise for my behaviour. I thought that Edward was meant to be with me but I know different now. I hope in time you'll begin to trust me again."

"I'm not going to lie to you Lauren, it will take time. But Jake is my best friend I want to get to know you again. The real you."

"Thank you."

"Just treat Jake right that's all I ask."

"I will."

Looking between Bella and Lauren I felt my heart swell in size as I saw the sincerity on Lauren's face, I knew it would take Bella time to trust Lauren, but the fact that she was open to the idea made me feel much better than I had previously. Taking a deep breath, I pulled Lauren closer to me nuzzling my head into her hair. It was strange the way things worked out, I certainly never expected to imprint on anyone least of all the girl who had hated my best friend at one stage, however I knew without Lauren I wouldn't be happy. I understood now why Sam had to walk away from Leah the way he did. As we settled into a content silence; I decided to go and talk to Charlie as soon as I could. I only hoped he would listen, I knew how protective he was over his little girl.

~O~

**Charlie's Decision**

**BPOV**

After the initial awkwardness the remainder of the afternoon went relatively well. I watched Jake and Lauren together, and even I had to admit that they looked happy together, a lot happier than Lauren had ever been when she had been with Tyler Crowley. I made a mental note to stop off at Charlie's on the way home; I needed to stop him making my statement about the pool incident official. There had to be another way that this could be worked out, Jake deserved to be happy, even if that was with Lauren Mallory. An Hour later; I said my goodbye, promising to make them dinner. It amazed me how much things had changed in such a short amount of time. Sliding into the Volvo I buckled myself in making my way home. The moment I crossed the boundary line I instantly relaxed making it home in record time. What surprised me was Edward coming to meet me; that alone told me something was going on. Taking a deep breath I slid out of the car locking it dumping the keys into my handbag.

"Alright what's going on?"

"What makes you think something is going on, love."

"Since the day I moved in, you've never met me at the door."

"Your father has made a decision and he would like to discuss it with you."

"Oh. Sorry it's been a strange day."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I walked toward the living room, smirking as I watched Charlie and Tanya snuggled up on one of the loveseats. Curling up on Edward's lap I waited until the newly mated couple realised we had arrived. They were lost in their own little world; something I could relate to I couldn't wait for Edward to take me back to our room. Of course Emmett being Emmett had to ruin the moment; clearing his throat loudly. The moment Charlie realised he blushed seven shades of red. At least I knew who I got that embarrassing blush from. The moment Charlie's eyes met mine I smiled reassuringly.

"Edward mentioned that you had something to discuss with me Dad."

"Sure do Bells. You know that I want Tanya to change me when the time is right. After a lot of thought; I've decided to move to Alaska with the Denali's when they return."

"Wow that's big news."

"You'll probably be coming up soon after you graduate right?"

"I think so. It all depends on what everyone else wants I guess."

"That reminds me; you still need to tell your mom."

"I will. Let's wait until after the wedding though. That way she has no say over where I live."

"That bad huh?"

"A little."

"Since I'm going to be moving; the house will be empty. Jasper has helped me with the details but everything is in yours and Edward's name."

"You're giving me the house?"

"I am."

"Thank you Dad."

"Your welcome Bells."

~O~

**Bella's Reaction**

I couldn't believe it; so much was changing in such a short space of time. When I first moved to Forks it was clear Charlie had never gotten over my mother, Nearly a year later and he was preparing to become a vampire and retiring as the Chief of Police, two things I never in my wildest dreams had I imagined would happen. Suddenly I felt my emotions rising to the surface, knowing if I didn't get out of here soon I'd end up in tears. Pulling my shield away from my mind I nuzzled my head into Edward's chest letting him into my thoughts.

_Can you take me to Charlie's?_

"Of course I can. What's wrong?"

_I can say here if I start I'll end up crying. Don't let Charlie know; just let him think we want some time alone_

"Alright sweetheart."

Nuzzling my head further into Edward's chest I breathed in his unique scent feeling myself instantly calming once more. The moment I was calm I felt Edward's chest vibrate as he filled the rest of the family in to our plans. I knew Alice could see what was wrong; however Charlie was as inquisitive as ever. Letting out a deep breath I was thankful when I heart Alice's voice. She always knew how to get Charlie to think that her decisions were his decisions. The next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms and once again we were running. I'd forgotten how exciting running with Edward was. No more than five minutes later we were back at the house and I was staring into the eyes at a very concerned Edward.

"Bella talk to me."

"It's just a lot to take in. I mean I'm happy for Charlie, but knowing he will be leaving after the wedding."

"We have a home in Alaska; we can visit him any time."

"I know. And the fact he has given me this place, it just makes me want to stay in Forks all the more. I know that people will suspect our not aging. I just… I want to raise our daughter here. Is that selfish of me."

"Bella, love. You are one of the more selfless people I know. If you want to raise our children in the home you were born then that's what we will do."

"I'm glad Charlie has found someone. I was worried about him."

"I know you were. Now you never have to leave him behind. Will you tell me, love why today has been a weird day?"

"Well as you know I went to see Billy and Jake today, something I wasn't expecting has happened."

"Oh what's that?"

"Jake imprinted."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"That depends, you see it's Lauren he imprinted on."

"Oh, that would have been awkward."

"I can't press charges now. I was thinking maybe she could do some volunteer work instead. The last thing I want to do is take her away from Jake. I know I wouldn't survive if anyone took me away from you."

"Then we'll talk to Charlie."

"What about when people start to suspect?"

"Well I was thinking we could always change our appearance a little."

"Mm that sounds interesting."

"Alice said you would say that."

"Figures, I mean Alice knows everything after all."

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes thank you."

"Would you like to go back to the house?"

"Mm. It's been a long day. I need to talk to Charlie about Lauren before he leaves."

"Hop on."

Climbing onto Edward's back gently I squealed with delight as we ran through the forest back toward the Cullen residence. As we approached the house I could hear Charlie's irate voice as he demanded to know what was going on. Inhaling Edward's honey and sunshine scent I calmed down enough to make sure Charlie didn't have a heart attack before he could be changed. I only hoped he didn't disagree with my suggestion on Lauren's punishment. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

~O~

**Compromise**

**CHPOV**

An hour had passed since Edward and Bella had taken off; no matter how much Alice tried to convince me everything was alright I couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going on that I didn't know about. After mating with a vampire I would have thought the Cullens would stop keeping me in the dark. I knew Bella was happy for Tanya and me so I had no clue why she needed to leave so quickly. I was so busy making my opinions heard that I hadn't even realised Bella and Edward had arrived home again. Blushing slightly I lay by head against Tanya's shoulder feeling embarrassed.

"Hey Bells. What made you run off so quickly?"

"Um…I needed to talk to Edward in private and there are too many sensitive ears in this house."

"There is something else. You are a terrible liar Bells."

"Alright, I went to go see Jake today as you know, well he um…he imprinted."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Depends how you look at it."

"Why do you say that kiddo?"

"The girl he imprinted on is Lauren Mallory."

"Oh."

"After a lot of thought; I've decided I don't want to press charges anymore I couldn't do that to Jake; however I think it would be beneficial if she spent some time in a women's shelter. See first-hand that using your hands is not the right thing to do."

"That's a lot to take in. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright I'll pull the complaint. And suggest that she go do community service at the local Domestic Violence Women's Shelter in Port Angeles."

"Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome Bells."

As Bella moved out of Edward's arms I was taken aback when she launched herself in my direction wrapping her arms around my waist. I never was good at showing my emotions however as Bella came toward me for the first time I responded wrapping my arms gently around her waist as she clung onto me. In this one moment I knew what had really been on her mind. She had never been good at hiding things especially from me. I'd already written her a letter explaining everything, from the moment I let her and Renee go all the way up to the present day. Bella coming to stay with me had been one of the best decisions she had made, not just for herself but for me. I never thought I could love another, but then I met Tanya and no matter what happened I would always be thankful to Bella for bringing her into my life even though it wasn't quite planned. I couldn't wait for forever to begin. And I'd have my daughter by my side forever. Life couldn't be anymore perfect.


	11. The Wedding

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Wedding**

**BPOV**

A few days after Angela's birthday party started out like any other. Edward made me breakfast; Alice made sure I was dressed, making sure to point out that I was not to wear anything that looked remotely comfortable. In fact the entire family were hiding things from me today; including my father. Of course Edward was none the wiser either it seemed, I knew if he had any inkling they were planning something bad he would already have put a stop to it. Resting my head against his shoulder, I looked into his eyes seeing the same confusion I was feeling. Shrugging my shoulders I took hold of his hand walking into our en suite bathroom, not feeling comfortable with being without him. After brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a skull plait I deemed myself presentable for the day.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into Edward's arms as he rushed us downstairs coming to a standstill as he saw our family, including the Denali's and my father were waiting for us completely dressed up. Sighing I knew Alice was up to something I just couldn't pinpoint exactly what. Before I could voice my thoughts, Alice and Rosalie pulled me out of Edward's arms. Whimpering I pulled my arm away from Alice coming to a stop. Annoying little pixie saw my decision.

"Don't even think about it Bella."

"Stop treating me like an idiot. I know you're up to something."

"You're right we are. But it's a good surprise."

"You saw my decision last night. That I wanted to be Edward's wife sooner rather than later?"

"I did. Please Bella let me do this for you."

"You are the best sister ever."

"Thank you."

Before I could say anything else, we were once again walking away from the house, the further away from Edward I got; the more distressed I became. Taking deep breaths, I managed to calm myself down as I realised where we were headed. Our meadow. Sometimes I wondered if Alice was able to read minds I couldn't remember thinking about having our wedding here; which could only mean one thing. This was Edward's dream and I'd give Edward anything. Pulling on Alice's hand I smiled as she stopped, quickly I made the decision to wear a wedding gown once we got home for the reception. I _needed_ to get married now. Right now.

"Whatever you want Bella. It's your wedding after all."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

By the time we arrived at the meadow I smiled seeing Edward already in place, sneaky vampire family. As I looked around the meadow I noticed all our friends from school, including one enemy, I only hoped for once Lauren Mallory would shut up. Maybe she'd find someone and leave us alone. Taking a deep breath I walked toward Charlie sliding my arm in his as I looked into his eyes; before he met Tanya I worried how he would handle life without me; but now I would get to keep him forever. Without another word Charlie started to walk me down the aisle toward my destiny. My Edward.

~O~

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I'd run through my head a million times what my family could have been up to as they flitted in and out of the house during the night. The last thing I expected was a wedding. However knowing Alice the way I did I should have expected it. Watching Bella as she walked down the aisle toward me took my breath away, the excitement on her face was evident. Taking unnecessary deep breaths; I kept my eyes focused on Bella, relaxing the minute Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine. Turning toward Minister Webber we held hands as he started the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Marriage is a sacred event, where two people come together in holy matrimony. Love comes in different packages, and I can tell just by looking at Bella and Edward that there marriage will last a lifetime. Now before I begin I must ask if there is anyone here who disagrees with this union."

Surprisingly no one said a word. Taking another breath out I relaxed once more smiling as Bella stroked my hand gently. Minister Webber turned his attention back toward us as the ceremony began. The day I'd waited nearly eighty years for was finally here. Turning to face Bella I took both hands in mine. Her radiant smile made my heart swell with pride that this beautiful woman was to become my wife in a few minutes.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Charlie stood up.

"I do."

I couldn't stop the small grin which appeared on my face as those two small words. I never knew it was possible to be this happy, then Bella stumbled into my life and everything changed. I was brought out of my thoughts once more by Minister Webber talking, thankfully I heard him just in time as he asked us to declare our vows.

"Bella before I met you the world was like a moonless night. Very dark. No matter who was around me I felt so alone. I began to lose hope that I would find my one true love. And then a brunette with chocolate brown eyes stumbled into my life and the world began to get brighter. You are my life, my heart, my soul. And then as if finding you wasn't enough, we found out you are carrying our daughter. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever."

"Edward, you showed me what true love really is. Before you I felt like I didn't truly fit in anywhere. I always felt out of step with the rest of the world, looking at everyone from the outside. And then, one small decision to come live with my father changed my life for the better. My golden eyed, bronze haired angel. You are the other half of my soul. You are my life, my heart, my soul. I love you Edward Cullen and I'm going to spend the rest of forever making sure you're happy.

Sliding my engagement ring to my right hand, I smiled as Bella did the same for now. Minister Webber got ready to ask who had the rings, however before he could ask Alice was already handing them to him. I chuckled under my breath Alice would Alice no matter who was making the decision. After Minister Webber blessed the rings I picked up Bella's diamond encrusted platinum band sliding it gently into place, sliding her engagement ring back onto her wedding finger, kissing it gently.

"With this ring I thee wed."

My eyes never left Bella's face as she took hold of my own platinum diamond encrusted wedding band. If my heart could start beating again I was under no illusion that it would be beating out of my chest in this moment. As my love held my wedding ring in place I saw a few tears escape her eyes as I leaned forward kissing them away. Taking a deep breath I managed to keep my composure as Bella slid my engagement ring off my right hand sliding it into place on my wedding finger. As with her own rings my engagement ring matched my wedding band and as I looked down at our joined hands I could see how perfectly it matched. I was brought out of my thoughts by Minster Webber concluding the ceremony.

"By the giving and receiving of rings; I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

~O~

**BPOV**

As Minister Webber announced us husband and wife I couldn't contain the squeal of excitement which had been bubbling up inside me since I realised what Alice was up to. Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck I smiled brightly as I leaned into his body reaching up touching my lips to his licking his bottom lip, smirking as I heard his moan. Not a moment sooner, I was granted access realising my own groan of pleasure as our tongues fought for dominance. I blocked out everyone around us as I moulded myself to Edward's body, feeling myself relax as his arms wrapped around my waist. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throats; my face becoming beet red as I flushed. Pulling myself away from Edward, I glanced across the meadow trying to find who had interrupted us when I saw Jacob smirk at me. Should have guessed.

"Let me be the first to congratulate the happy couple. Congratulations you guys."

"Thank you Jake. We're glad you could make it."

"Yeah well, my dad sure has changed his mind on your vampires."

"That's because we sort of made a new treaty. Is he here?"

"Yeah he's with your dad."

"Should have guessed. We'll see you back at the house?"

"Sure, sure."

~O~

**Reception**

As the wedding turned into the reception, I giggled as Alice started her Sargent major routine trying desperately to get everyone back to the house. After what seemed like forever the meadow was empty. Once we knew the coast was clear Edward scooped me up on his back, holding my legs securely in place as he ran toward the house. Before today I didn't think the meadow could be anymore special however now it had taken on a whole new meaning. It was more than just our meadow; it would forever be our wedding venue. Five minutes later we were outside the back door, music was already playing and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I knew Alice wanted me to have a reception but in all honestly all I wanted was to be Mrs Cullen and have my forever. We were now one step closer to that. Suddenly Emmett's voice blared out over the loud speakers.

"I'd like to announce for the first time Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen."

"Congratulations my children."

"Thanks Mom."

"Welcome to the family officially Bella. You've truly completed this family."

"All I did was fall in love."

"You've made Edward extremely happy."

"He's my life."

"As your mine, love."

Blushing I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist after he lowered me to the ground. I could see the food lined up against the wall; however I knew I wouldn't be able to eat anything yet. My tummy was a little nauseated, although I wasn't sure if that was my morning sickness or butterflies. Taking a deep breath I looked around the house smiling as I watched everyone around us having a good time. That's all I could ask for. Deciding to keep my promise to Alice I slipped upstairs heading into our bedroom, sliding out of the summer dress she'd given me to wear earlier in the day, pulling the floor length white gown over my head, feeling sexy in it, despite my tummy showing. Although Alice had laid out shoes for me to wear I bravely decided against it, after all I was in my own home. I knew my decision would not be accepted by my psychic sister.

"Bella Cullen just be thankful it's your wedding day. Otherwise I'd be making you wear those heels."

"Sorry, Alice. My feet are aching."

"You're forgiven."

Before anyone could miss me, I walked downstairs slowly, grinning brightly as Edward met me halfway taking my hand in his. The electric charge which ran between us had heightened a lot since I'd been pregnant. Inhaling his unique scent I managed to calm myself down enough to realise I was thirsty. Looking into my husband's eyes I knew he understood what I was trying to say; the next thing I knew Rose was handing me a glass of blood, thankfully it didn't look too out of place considering most of the adults minus a few vampires were drinking wine. Taking a huge gulp I sighed in contentment as the warm liquid settled my tummy. Of course that was until I saw Charlie at the microphone and I realised speeches were about to happen.

"Edward will be a good husband and father. I know this because...because I'm a cop, I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth."

Wonderful. Charlie cracking jokes. What next? Emmett behaving like a grown up. Nah that would be taking things a step too far. Laughing under my breath I knew all the vampires could hear me, including Emmett however they wouldn't say anything to embarrass me. After Charlie's speech, Esme came to the front of the stage taking the microphone from Charlie. I could feel Edward's arm around my tummy as he listened to his mothers' words.

"I'd like to thank, Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever."

~O~

As the speeches continued, I rested my head against Edward's arm feeling a little tired; however despite the fatigue nothing was able to stop me from enjoying the day. I had to hand it to Alice; she knew how to plan a wedding. Before long it was time for the wedding breakfast. Once again Alice had gone along with what my body had been craving rather than go with something more elaborate. Thankfully our guests were having so much fun none of them noticed that our vampire guests were not eating. After eating half my beef wellington and vegetables I pushed the plate away wrinkling my nose a little. Of course the action didn't go unnoticed by my mate.

"Bella, love are you feeling okay?"

"Mm just full. I promise I'll eat more later."

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little. Do we have any thermoses available?"

"Your glass is filled with mountain lion blood. Alice has more stored under the table for you."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."

Picking up the glass of blood I gulped it down feeling stronger instantly. It pleased me to know I was able to keep myself nourished and yet still drink blood in order to keep our little Olivia healthy. Before I could ask for another glass Alice had once again reclaimed the mic as she announced Edward and I were to begin our first dance. Although Alice had surprised us with our actual wedding date I had mentioned to her in advance my wish for our first dance to be my lullaby. Turning to face Edward I took hold of his hand squeezing it gently as Alice began her little speech.

"I'm going to keep this short because I know how eager the happy couple are to begin their honeymoon. Bella and Edward have always put their happiness to one side in order to look out for others. That's the reasoning behind our family surprising them with their wedding today. I'd like you to welcome to the dance floor for the first time Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen."

Everyone cheered as Edward led us toward the dance floor. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, my small yet defined (to vampire eyes) baby bump pressed between us. As I looked into his honey golden eyes I saw they were sparkling. His arm wrapped around my waist as he took one hand from around his neck holding it gently. As my lullaby rang out around the room I smiled brightly as my husband began to guide me around the dance floor, his head buried in my hair as he marked me with his scent. Before long everyone had gathered around us on the dance floor, completely wrapped up in the moment.

~O~

**EPOV**

Today had certainly been an eventful day; I knew Alice and Rosalie had been hiding something from me; however the last thing I expected was to be surprised with our wedding. I knew Bella was touched by the sentiment. And true to her word Alice had kept everything low key inviting Angela and Ben, Jessica and Mike, and lastly Jacob and Lauren. I could tell from Lauren's thoughts she had been informed of the treaty and our secret. However instead of the hatred I expected to see all I could hear was acceptance and love. As Bella spoke with her parents I made my way over to Jacob and Lauren, deciding to lay the past to rest, however one small warning wouldn't be a bad thing. After all up until a few days ago she had planned to try and hurt Bella again. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I began speaking. Never before had I been so nervous.

"Lauren I was wondering if you and I could have a little talk?"

"S-sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"A couple of months ago Mike came to us and explained you were planning on trying to make sure Bella lost our baby, now I understand a lot has happened since then and you and Jacob are happy. I just need to make sure that you will not hurt my wife, the one thing you need to know about a vampire is if their mate is injured in any way they will seek revenge. The same can be said if any harm was to happen to you."

"Edward; Jacob explained everything to me. I understand why you and Bella became so close so fast. She was made for you; since I have been with Jacob everything has become clearer. It's like waking up and realising everything you thought before was through tinted glasses. I promise you that my feud with Bella is over. I won't hurt her, I've been going to the women's shelter; I'm becoming a better person."

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know and you have Bella to thank for your punishment being smaller than originally talked through, she didn't want Jacob to be separated from his imprint. I hope you and Jacob will be as happy as I am with Bella."

"Congratulations."

After shaking Jacob's hand I made my way back toward Bella, once again wrapping my arms around her waist as we prepared to cut the cake. Unlike most weddings neither of us felt the need to eat the cake, instead deciding to save the top tier of our wedding cake and have a small piece when we returned home. The last traditions of the night appeared as Bella prepared to throw her bouquet, the line of girls pushing and shoving each other was comical. As Bella throw the bouquet I watched in awe as it landed with perfect aim straight into the waiting arms of Angela Webber.

Leading Bella to the seat Emmett had placed in the middle of the dance floor I helped her sit down as I ducked underneath her wedding gown pulling the garter clean off her thigh with my teeth. I didn't have to look at her face to know she was blushing. Standing up I turned around making sure to aim the garter in Ben's direction. I could see his reaction through the glass wall of the house. His eyes were locked with Angela's as he moved toward her. I knew what was coming and I knew Bella would be thrilled for her friends.

~O~

**BPOV**

As Edward knelt next to me I knew something was about to happen; something he didn't want me to watch. Once again I rested my head against his shoulder, feeling myself completely relax as I took in some of his strength. My eyes bulged as I watched Ben begin to walk toward Angela, my garter still in his right hand. Before I knew what was happening Alice let out an excited squeal whatever was about to happen had just made her extremely happy. Turning my focus back on Angela and Ben I watched as he dropped to one knee pulling out a small velvet box. My breath hitched as I realised my best friends were going to become engaged. Alice danced over to Ben handing him the mic as he pulled open the box

"Angela, I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask for your hand in marriage; as we watched Bella and Edward exchange vows and rings I realised that this was the perfect moment. I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you, I was just too shy to ask you out; and then with a little help from Edward and Emmett Cullen I managed it. And every day since I've fallen deeper and deeper in love with you. Angela Webber would you do me the wonderful honour of becoming my wife."

"Yes, yes a million times yes."

As Ben slid the engagement ring on Angela's finger; the entire room erupted into applause, my squeals of delight mirroring Alice's bouncing, and I didn't envy Jasper's ability once we were on our way to Chicago. I watched as Minister Webber and his wife congratulated the newly engaged couple. I couldn't think of a happier moment to happen at our wedding. Gazing into Edward's eyes I knew he saw the question in them. Wrapping my arms around his neck I smiled as he picked me up walking to the front of the house. After saying goodbye to my parents and new family we were on our way to the airport. I couldn't wait to see Chicago. Our new lives were only just beginning.

**A/N I know some people have issues with the reasoning behind not having charges pressed against Lauren, I have my reasons for this and they will become apparent in future chapters. With Lauren I am going off cannon with her just a little but she will still have the basics of her personality however I'm not changing my mind on this; Lauren is nice because the imprint matured her plain and simple. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it**

**~Bella Katelyn~**

**~Emma~**


	12. Honeymoon In Chicago

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Honeymoon In Chicago **

**BPOV**

In the past three months Alice had helped me arrange a surprise for Edward; I knew he wanted to plan our honeymoon, however with a little gentle persuasion from Alice, he'd agreed that I could choose where we went. Of course the last thing he would expect was for us to be travelling to his former home. With the help of Alice and Esme I'd been able to renovate it slightly, I had wanted to keep the original furniture. I hoped once we got there, Edward would want to make it our marital home. Taking a deep breath I looked out of the window as we neared the private jet. Edward looked at me; confusion written all over his face as he helped me out of the car, I noticed the pilot gathering up our suitcases. Once again Edward's arms wrapped around my waist as he helped me onto the plane curling up on the couch as he pulled me onto his lap. I knew he was busting to ask me where we were going. Kissing his lips gently I smiled sliding my shield off my mind as I showed him my plans for our honeymoon.

"Bella?"

"We're going to Chicago. I've had the keys to your biological parents' house for a while now; Esme and Alice have been refurbishing the house. I didn't want to change too much though; after all it's not my memories which are encased there."

"We're really going to Chicago?"

"We are. Is this alright? We can go somewhere else if you're not able to…"

"Bella, love I'd be honoured to show you the house I grew up in."

"What would you say if I said I wanted it to be our home? Permanently."

"Really?"

"It would make me very happy to raise our children in the Masen family home."

"You've brought my past back to me Isabella. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The journey to Chicago went by quickly; I dozed off and on relaxing against Edward's chest as he rubbed my stomach lightly. I loved the way he felt our child's movements under my skin. Before I could fall asleep for the third time I felt the plane landing, however the jerking movement did nothing for the queasiness I'd been feeling for the past few minutes. I knew Edward could tell something was wrong but there was no way I was going to spoil the first day of our honeymoon. Even if it was nearly 9pm. After Edward helped me into the rental car it wasn't long before we reached the Masen family home. From the corner of my eye I noticed the crooked smile on Edward's face. He was no longer the 109 year old vampire; he was a lost 17 year old boy come home at last.

~O~

**EPOV**

As I led Bella inside my childhood home I was still speechless that my sweet, beautiful Bella had brought me home to Chicago. The place I grew up. Until now, I didn't realise just how much I had wanted to come back here. Only now, with Bella by my side could I truly look forward and not see the bad things that had happened here. The loss of my parents; I knew if they were alive today they would adore my Bella. Would this woman ever stop amazing me?

Turning toward my wife I noticed she was looking a little green under her creamy skin. Picking her up bridal style I carried her into the kitchen handing her a glass of blood, smiling as she gulped it down, I knew she felt better instantly. It appeared the more the pregnancy progressed, the more frequently she would need to drink blood. Once the blood had been drunk, she handed the glass back to me as she rested her head against my shoulder. She nuzzled into my side as she looked up. I hated to see she wasn't feeling well after she had gone to so much effort to pull all this together for our honeymoon. But I knew it would only be a few more weeks before the morning sickness would disappear for good. Not to mention my stubborn wife was not going to let a little nausea get in the way of our blissful week alone together.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now I've had some blood."

"I'm glad. I think our little one is craving more blood as she gets bigger."

"Well I can understand that, she is half vampire."

"Mm, I never thought of that. Thank you, love."

"For what?"

"Bringing me here. I didn't know how much I needed to return to this house. But with you by my side, it feels like a home again."

"I'm glad. Can we sit down?"

"Of course, love."

Taking hold of Bella's hand I led Bella to the couch curling up on the couch as she got comfortable laying her head against my lap. I rested my hand on her slightly rounded stomach. I'd never believed in God after Carlisle changed me, however now, with my beautiful bride entering her fourth month of pregnancy I realised for the first time that God and heaven truly did exist. Now I had decided that, I knew it wouldn't take Alice long to inform Carlisle about my epiphany.

~O~

**BPOV**

Over the last four months I'd noticed just how much Edward loved to stroke my stomach, whenever I woke up in the morning he was always talking to the baby, his hand gently rubbing her through my skin. I had been worried the nausea would overpower me again as he began rubbing my stomach in soothing circles however thanks to the blood, I didn't feel nauseous anymore. However that didn't stop the fact that I was starting to get hot again. Pulling at Edward's shirt he smiled as he shed it, letting it fall to the ground as he pulled me onto his lap. The minute my head made contact with his bare skin I could feel myself getting cooler.

"How long have you been getting hot?"

"Not long, I talked to Esme about it and she said it's normal."

"It is. I wish I could take it away from you."

"It's just part of pregnancy. It's manageable."

"I'm glad. I don't like to see you uncomfortable."

"I know. I promise I'll tell you if I begin to feel worse."

"Good. Now would you like a tour of the house? You could take a nap before we head out for the night."

"I'd love that. Lead the way."

Wrapping my arms around Edward's waist, I rested my hand against his chest, allowing him to lead me upstairs toward the master bedroom. Once inside I looked around the room, completely in awe. It was like stepping inside one of my Jane Austin books. Walking toward the bed letting out a content sigh as my head rested against the soft pillows. Looking into Edward's eyes I smiled, letting him know that I was feeling much better now that I'd had my glass of blood. Once he'd pulled the covers over me, he turned his attention back toward our suitcases. I still found it fascinating how he managed to unpack things so quickly. Before I had a chance to even close my eyes, everything was in its rightful place including me. Resting against his chest as I he hummed my lullaby.

I must have fallen asleep quickly because a few hours later I could feel myself being shaken awake. Opening my eyes, I smiled looking into the beautiful green eyes of my husband. Getting out of bed slowly I made my way toward the closet pulling out a t shirt and yoga pants, getting dressed quite quickly. Once I'd gotten back into the bedroom I realised Edward must have been checking on something in the house because he was no longer in the bedroom.

~O~

**The Letters**

Deciding to explore the bedroom, I walked over to the vanity table, looking inside the drawers. My heart started to race as I came across two yellowed envelopes written in the all too familiar handwriting. However these must have belonged to Edward's mother Elizabeth. Turning them over, I noticed one was for Edward and the other for me. Taking a deep breath, I put Edward's letter to one side, ripping open the envelope which was meant for me, eager to know what Elizabeth Masen would have wanted me to know.

_September 1918_

_My Dearest Daughter-In-Law_

_If you're reading this, then sadly it means I'm no longer with you. You must be a very special woman if my Edward has chosen you to be his wife. He's always been a gentleman and sometimes stubborn. He needs a good woman to keep him in line. If there is one piece of advice I could give you; it would be to treasure each other. Life is short, sometimes too short. I'm sure if my husband and I were there with you we would adore you. _

_I've one more piece of information to share with you. You no doubt know Dr Carlisle Cullen. He was the doctor who treated us when we fell victim to the Spanish Influenza. I'm sure by now Edward or Dr Cullen told you that it was I who begged him to save my son, to save him the way others couldn't. You see my dear; I knew what Carlisle Cullen was, and what he could do for my Edward. He didn't deserve to die like his father and me._

_Take care of my son, my beautiful boy. And remember, even though I can't be with you to share the good times, I'll always be watching from above. You'll always have my guidance. _

_Elizabeth Masen_

By the time I'd finished reading the letter, the tears were streaming down my face. After all this time Edward would finally have a part of his mother. The woman who I owed everything to. Taking a deep breath I tried to gain control over myself as I heard Edward re-enter the bedroom with a glass of juice. Turning to face him, his face fell as he saw the tears falling from my eyes. He was by my side in no time at all.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"It's got to be something."

"Just this letter. It's from your mother. There's one for you also."

Taking another deep breath, I handed Edward the letter. He reached for it with shaking hands, his golden eyes full of wonder and hope; he'd never looked more like a seventeen year old than in this moment. As he read through the letter I wrapped my arms around his body looking into his eyes, my breath hitching as I realised his eyes were suddenly a stunning emerald green. His skin was still cold and hard so I knew whatever was happening had to do with his emotions. One single tear fell from his eyes as he read everything his mother had to say about her daughter in law. Picking up the letting that was meant for Edward I handed it to him slowly as his eyes slowly turned from emerald green back to the honey golden colour I had grown accustomed to, for the first time since we had become mated I'd seen Edward Masen the boy. My heart swelled with pride as I watched my lost husband reconnect with his past.

~O~

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe what I'd just read. My mother had actually written a letter to my Bella. Not knowing whether she was going to live or not, she still wanted me to know she approved of my choice of wife. As I gently took the second letter from Bella I noticed my own name written across the envelope. With shaking hands, I opened the envelope taking out the letter, wondering what my mother had to say to me before she had been taken from me.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_If you're reading this I'm no longer with you. My beautiful boy, you're so like me in many ways. You deserve to live beyond this horrible disease. I'm writing this as I lie in my sickbed; Dr Cullen is doing his best to make sure that we are both comfortable. I don't want to leave you alone in this world, but there are bigger things out there for you. _

_Please don't be angry at Carlisle for what you were transformed into. It was my choice for you to be changed. I asked him to do everything within his power to save my only son. I know you've probably thought yourself unworthy to be loved, after being alone for so long, but you're not unworthy and you never have been. You have a kind heart, and a wonderful soul. Yes I said soul._

_If you read your wife's letter then you also know I'm psychic. I know things about you that even you don't. I knew that your eyes would change colour back to your human eyes whilst you read my letters. If I'm correct I'd say by now your wife is extremely happy to have been your stunning emerald green eyes. My eyes. You have always wished that you were human again for your Bella, and although we both know that is impossibility; Dr Cullen will know how you can appear more human to the pale faces. This is your second chance at happiness. Take it by the hands and live every day to the fullest. My belief if your eyes changed colour because as you are reading these letters you realise that you do in fact have a soul. She's sitting right next to you. You must promise me that you'll always be happy. _

_Don't worry, your new looks will be safe with me. _

_I love you my son and I'll forever be guiding you._

_Mom_

_September 1918_

If it hadn't been for Bella's comforting arms I'd have been dry sobbing by now. My mother's words healed a part of me that I never knew needed healing. If she hadn't fought for me, then I wouldn't have everything I have today, a beautiful wife and a child on the way. Laying the letting on the vanity with Bella's I looked into her eyes. Without knowing it; she'd given me my mother back. These few words on paper had given me a sense of peace. And I couldn't thank her enough. I didn't know what I ever did to deserve her but I made a promise never to let her slip away from me. She was my heaven. I was brought out of my thoughts by my Bella's voice.

"Would you like to leave dinner until tomorrow?"

"No. I'll be alright…I just...oh Bella; it's been so long I had forgotten who she was. What she meant to me. And now…now I've gotten her back."

"Of course she loved you. You were her little boy. Every mother wants what is best for their child."

"I love you, beautiful girl."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Taking an unnecessary deep breath, I stood up pulling Bella into my arms kissing her forehead gently. Once she was in my arms I walked us slowly downstairs. I already had my wallet in my pocket; all we needed to do was walk to the restaurant. I had to remember to thank Alice when we got back to the house for helping Bella arrange this wonderful surprise honeymoon. Once we left the house I made sure that the walk to the restaurant was short. Deciding to take her to Bistro Campagne, one of the few restaurants I could remember Carlisle talking about when I was in my newborn stage.

~O~

Once we turned into Lincoln Square, it didn't take long for the restaurant to become visible. As Bella snuggled into my chest I led her slowly into the restaurant, hoping that for once the food wouldn't upset my stomach. We were led to our seats thankfully in a quiet area of the restaurant; it was busier than I could ever remember it being. The waiter handed us our menus and I could instantly tell Bella was having trouble figuring out what everything was. I was thankful that there were some relatively normal choices on the menu.

Looking at my own menu I could see Bella staring at me. She placed her menu on the table, resting her hand over the choice she wanted to try. I decided to try the duck confute which seemed to be one of the safer option for my vampire stomach. As my eyes met Bella's I noticed her chose was something I'd seen her eat before, and was also one of the safer choices. She'd chosen Berkshire Pork Chops with spliced peace compote and sweet onions. The minute we decided on what to order; the waiter made his way back to our table to take our order, bringing our glasses of Coke with him. As the waiter walked away with our order Bella spoke for the first time since we sat down.

"This restaurant is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it angel."

I couldn't understand much of the menu though I'd studied every language out there over the years. If I'd tried to order any of the gourmet things I'd have ended up with Snails or frogs. Ever since reading my mother's letter something inside me had changed, I felt different, in a good way. My mother and Bella had mentioned my eyes had changed colour as I released the hidden emotions from my mind. I had noticed as we walked through the door the food didn't repulse me as it usually did and I'd actually found the food appealing as I'd read the menu. This was definitely something to tell Carlisle when we returned to Forks.

"It's nice to have a meal out and not have the waitress ogle you."

"You're incredibly cute when you're jealous."

"You're mine!"

"Yours love. Only yours."

Before she could reply; our food came, just as I'd hoped our meals were something that we could eat and didn't have anything foreign in it. As we ate, I kept my eyes on Bella, looking for any signs that she was feeling unwell again, however the nausea she felt earlier seemed to have eased off the moment she had consumed the glass of blood. The way she was eating I could tell she was enjoying the food that she'd picked out. Once we finished eating the waiter collected our plates before bringing the bill back to our table. After leaving a sizable tip, I guided Bella out of the restaurant, pulling her into my arms the minute we were outside.

By the time we arrived home, Bella was exhausted, having almost fallen asleep standing up. Picking her up gently, I walked upstairs into my parents' old bedroom laying her gently on the bed, somehow managing to undress her and slide one of my t shirts over her body. She was already asleep by the time I had gotten myself changed and into bed. Shuffling down the bed I wrapped my arms around her waist resting my hand against her rounded stomach closing my eyes as I matched my breathing to hers, I was so relaxed it actually felt like I could fall asleep, the smile on my face evident as I imagined myself holding our daughter, in 5 short months this dream would become reality and I couldn't wait. Life couldn't get much better than this. Could it?

~O~

**Visiting Edward's Parents'**

**BPOV**

As I awoke in the morning I almost forgot where we were until my eyes locked on the stunning vanity table which still had our letters from Elizabeth Masen laying on it. When I first started planning this honeymoon the last thing I expected was to give Edward a piece of his humanity back. It hadn't escaped my notice that Edward didn't get sick the night before after eating. Nor did the fact that his eyes had changed colour. Curious to know what was happening I flipped through the contacts in my cell. I could hear Edward downstairs making my breakfast and I knew he wouldn't disturb me when I was on the phone. Taking a deep breath I found Carlisle's number pressing the call button. As I expected it didn't take long for him to pick up.

"Bella, is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, no nothing like that. It's a good thing. I think."

"Start from the beginning."

"When we got here yesterday I wasn't feeling very well; so Edward suggested I go and take a nap, after he woke me I decided to do some exploring. In one of the drawers was two letters, one for me and one for Edward from Elizabeth. Whilst Edward was reading his letter something peculiar happened. And then again at dinner."

"Go on."

"Whilst he was reading the letters his eyes, they changed colour. One minute they were the golden eyes I've grown to love, the next they were emerald green. And one tear felt from each eye. It was amazing to witness."

"What happened at dinner?"

"We went to this wonderful French restaurant, and of course for appearances sake he ate. However the strange thing is the moment we left it was as if he had no aversion to the food. It was…"

"As though he was human?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I think I know what is going on here. Edward has believed for so long that he doesn't have a soul. That the day I changed him he lost his humanity. Things changed dramatically the moment he met and fell in love with you. He began to rediscover the human boy which had been hidden inside the vampire for so many years. You finding a letter from his mother, opened up emotions he had locked away, I believe his being able to stomach human food and his eyes changing colour if only for a split second was in fact Edward's soul making itself known."

"But how?"

"His mother's words opened his memories. When a vampire remembers their past it brings forth certain human traits."

"Like their human eye colour?"

"Exactly."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Any time, Bella. Enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

"We will thank you."

Cutting off the call I tossed the cell onto the bed letting out a contented sigh as Edward's arms wrapped protectively around my waist, lifting my head slightly I looked into his eyes seeing the glistening of tears which would never fall. It was then that I realised Edward had overheard everything Carlisle had told me. His crooked smile once again made me forget what I was going to say. Shaking my head slightly I wrapped my arms around his neck, giggling as he tickled the exposed flesh on my stomach.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I don't know what to say. I never suspected anything like this would happen. My eyes really went green?"

"They did. I have to tell you that I fell in love with you all over again when I saw the colour of your human eyes."

"I did notice that I didn't feel nauseous after eating last night. But I didn't think much of it."

"It's not a bad thing is it?"

"I don't think so."

"So you believe you have a soul now?"

"I do. Now my love. What would you like to do today?"

"I'd like you to show me where you used to go when you were human. If you want to that is."

"Of course I want to, love. Come eat first."

"What did you make today?"

"Scrambled eggs with a glass of blood."

"Mm."

As Edward carried me downstairs I realised just how hungry I truly was. The moment Edward placed me in front of the kitchen table I picked up my cutlery digging into my eggs. It had become apparent to everyone now that eggs were one of the few things I was able to keep down. I would be grateful in a few weeks' time when my morning sickness would be gone for good. As I ate Edward watched me intently. I still didn't get his fascination in watching me eat. Biting on my lip gently I pushed back my shield allowing Edward into my thoughts.

_Edward if it's not too painful for you I was wondering…_

"What's on your mind my love?"

_Would it be too hard for you to go and visit your parents' graves? I want to thank your mother for saving you._

"It's not hard for me anymore. At one time it was. But now…now that I've received her letter I'm at peace with everything. If you want to go and see my parents then that's what we shall do."

"I love you Mr Cullen."

"I love you too Mrs Cullen."

"That's Masen Cullen."

"You'd take my biological surname?"

"Of course. I know I will be Cullen in public, however in private I want to be a Masen, it's part of you Edward. I'd also like to add a middle name to our baby's name if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. What were you thinking of, sweetheart."

"Olivia Isabella Elizabeth Masen Cullen. Of course she will only use three of them but I want your birth mother to be part of her."

"Mother would love you. I know she would."

"I was scared at first when I suggested we come here. I didn't want to bring up any bad memories."

"Sweetheart; this is our home, it always will be. The only reason I haven't been back before now is because I didn't feel comfortable coming here alone. You are my family and this is our family home. Raising our children here would bring me great joy."

"Oh Edward."

"You are my life."

"In 5 months we'll be parents. I'd…"

"Don't hide your thoughts from me love."

_I'd like to give birth here. _

"If that's what you want then that's what will happen. Are you done?"

"Mm. That was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Can you help me get dressed?"

"It would be my honour."

Wrapping my arms around Edward's neck again I squealed in delight as Edward picked me up bridal style, although I was only just beginning to show, Edward didn't want to take any chances with our baby. Resting my head against Edward's chest I inhaled his scent calming down instantly as he lowered me onto the bed, racing into the closet as he pulled out yoga pants and a sleeveless shirt. As he handed me my clothing he pulled out a midnight blue bra and panties set laying them next to my clothes; I knew if he were human he would be blushing right now. Pulling off the t shirt I slept in the previous night, once I'd pulled on my bra and panties I made quick work of getting dressed; pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, sliding my feet into the black and white ballet flats.

"You look stunning, love."

"Thank you. I'm surprised Alice actually packed comfortable clothing."

"I made a decision whilst she was packing, if she packed anything that would make you uncomfortable I'd burn her new Prada handbag."

"Mm I can see why she stuck with comfortable clothing. Although I'm almost positive when the time comes for me to become like you I'm not going to be able to wear these anymore."

"If you want to wear them after your change then you shall. Leave Alice to me."

"I think I can agree to that."

"Come, love. The cemetery is just round the corner from the house."

"Everywhere is within walking distance; it's such a different contrast to Forks. I could definitely see myself living here."

"The sooner the better."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I relaxed as we walked the short distance to Rosehill Cemetery. Squeezing Edward's hand gently I knew this was a big thing for him. This was no doubt the first time that he had been back here since Carlisle changed him in 1918. His golden eyes met my chocolate brown ones I could see the emotion in them. His crooked smile relaxed me just in time; before I could ask him if he was alright, we stopped in front of two graves. One belonging to Elizabeth and the other Edward Snr. My heart ached as I wished they could be here with us. Pushing back the tears I rested my hand against Edward's shoulder as he knelt down next to his parents. I cleared my throat as I prepared to talk. Suddenly I was incredibly nervous.

"Hello Elizabeth I read your letter and I'd like you to know that I promise to look after Edward. He's everything to me. We're going to be parents ourselves in just a few short months. I wish you could be here to see her grow up. Carlisle has raised him well. You'd be immensely proud of him, I know I am. He's fought through so much for us to be where we are now. Fought against my blood. I will protect him with my life once I'd changed. Thank you for bringing him into my world."

Turning to look at Edward Senior's grave I didn't quite know what to say. I always wondered what it would be like to meet Edward's biological parents. Reading Elizabeth's letter had brought those feelings back to the front of my mind. Taking a deep breath I felt Edward's fingers wrap around my left hand as he squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"Mr Masen, I'd like you to know the man your son has become. He's a true gentleman, he always makes sure he helps me out of the car, holds my arm when we are in public, and never lets me carry anything even when I'm not pregnant. Look at me I'm rambling again. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. Edward has kept the manners you taught him. He only ever gets frustrated when Emmett annoys him. Wherever you are right now I want you to know I'll always keep him safe and loved. Thank you for everything."

By the time I was finished; the tears were falling freely. Taking a deep breath I tried to control my sobs as I watched Edward with his parents. Right in this moment, just like when he was reading his mother's words, the century old vampire disappeared and in his place was the seventeen year old boy rediscovering his human memories. I realised then that he had never truly had time to grieve for his parents, and I was determined to make sure the family back home allowed this to happen. I heard a gasp from in front of me cursing as I realised I'd left my shield down.

"Edward I'm sorry…I just it's not right that they put so much on your shoulders. Even when you first lost your parents."

"Ssh Bella, love I understand. I just never expected you to realise what I had been feeling. I think…maybe you are part empath."

"Like Jasper?"

"Yes like Jasper."

"Wow."

"That is one way of putting it."

"You think that we should go back and discuss this with Carlisle don't you?"

"I do. However I am sure we can have a few more days here. After all this is home."

"Edward tell me the truth. Would you feel better if we went home early?"

"Yes but I don't want to go home right now. This is my home sweetheart."

"I understand."

Leaning up I kissed Edward's lips gently as I wiped my eyes freeing them of tears as my eyes refocused on Edward's golden orbs. Nodding my head lightly I walked straight into his arms as we walked away from Elizabeth and Edward Snr's' graves. I vowed that we would return when we returned. Sighing slightly I took hold of Edward's hand as we walked back toward home. It was strange to think that we'd only been in Chicago not even a day yet and already I considered it home. That's what it was now. I only wished we didn't have to go back to Forks.

~O~

**EPOV**

Bella's words ran through my mind as we walked back toward home. I knew she wanted to talk to my parents; mostly my mother and thank her for begging Carlisle for changing me. I had to admit I owed a lot to my mother. I only wished there was a way that I could tell her how much I loved her, how much I missed her. Selfishly I began to wonder what it would have been like if Carlisle had tried to change them as well as me. I knew Bella could tell I was rediscovering myself again. It was amazing how well she knew what I needed before I knew myself. I guessed that was just another side of the mating bond. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I wrapped my arms around Bella burying my head into her hair inhaling her scent finding myself instantly calm again. There was no doubt in my mind that if my parents were alive today they would approve of my Bella. Once we arrived home I suddenly remembered everything. My childhood memories came flooding back to me. Letting out a strangled cry I fell to the ground whimpering, within minutes Bella was by my side.

"Edward what is it? What's wrong?"

"I remember…everything. My memories they're all returning."

"How?"

"I don't know. When we entered the living room it was like my life before my change was playing in front of my eyes. Oh Bella it was the most wonderful thing that I've ever experienced. Thank you for bringing me here, love. In doing so you've brought my human life back to me."

"That's wonderful."

"It is; it truly is."

Standing slowly again I picked Bella up laying her gently against the couch as I sat next to her pulling the ballet flats off her feet beginning to rub them gently. It hadn't escaped my notice that her back and feet had begun to hurt. I felt her relax against me as I continued to rub her sore feet. It wasn't long before Bella was fast asleep with her head resting against the back of the sofa. Just as I was about to carry my love to our room I heard my cell ring, thankfully I had turned the volume lower down once Bella had started to doze off. Looking at the screen I noticed Alice's number pop up on the screen wondering why she could be calling. We'd only just started to settle in.

"Hello Alice. What can I do for you?"

"_Edward what took you so long to answer?"_

"We've just gotten home. I took Bella to visit my parents. Why are you calling we have only just arrived."

"_Care to explain to me why I've seen a vision of you and Bella living apart from us in a couple of months' time. What about school?"_

"Bella has requested that she wants to give birth at home."

"_That still doesn't explain why I see you in Chicago."_

"Alice, as much as Forks is home right now. Chicago will always be home to me. We are going to raise our children here. No arguments."

"_What about school?"_

"I'll talk to Principal Greene about transferring. Look Alice I love you but this isn't anything new. Rose and Emmett moved out on their own when they first married. So did you and Jasper. I have a family to support."

"_I know I'm just going to miss you." _

"We'll miss you too. But you know Carlisle still has his old house here maybe we could live here again."

"_Carlisle said to tell you that's a wonderful idea. So I guess you get your way this time." _

"There's something else isn't there?"

"_Mm, Carlisle thinks that it would be a good idea if you were here. That way he can talk to you about the changes you've experienced." _

"Not yet. I have a few places I'd like to go with Bella first."

"_Alright."_

"Goodbye Alice."

"_Goodbye Edward. Have fun." _

Ending the call I sighed not willing to go home so quickly, Bella had given me back everything I thought I'd lost. My humanity. I always knew she would resurrect my humanity, however I hadn't expected the changes to become quite so effective. As I watched Bella sleeping I began to make a list of everything I wanted to show Bella and when we arrived back in time for her to deliver our daughter I was determined to take my family to every single part of Chicago. An hour passed before Bella started to stir. Before I could tell her to go back to sleep her chocolate brown eyes met my golden ones and her brow creased slightly. I didn't like to see that frown. It concerned me when she gave me that look. Rubbing her leg gently I knew she had overheard my conversation with Alice and she was far from happy about it.

"Why can't they just let us have some time alone. It's not like we don't accommodate their need for privacy."

"Carlisle wants to know more about what happened when I read my mother's letters. You know what he's like; his thirst for knowledge matches Alice's thirst for shopping."

"I understand why he wants to know but can't it wait until we have actually had more than one day to enjoy our honeymoon."

"I'm sorry, love. I don't want to leave either. We'll be back I promise."

"I know I guess I'm just frustrated. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. They sure can pick their moments."

"When do they want us home?"

"Within the next few days."

"Annoying little pixie."

~O~

**Becoming One As Husband & Wife**

Wrapping my arms around Bella's waist I knew exactly how she felt. However I also knew my sister and there was definitely something that she was not telling me. She wouldn't interrupt our honeymoon for one simple conversation with Carlisle. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's warm hand on my cheek. Leaning into her hand I let out a low growl which was matched with a growl of her own. My eyes widened as I realised she had just responded to my mating growl. Sweeping Bella into my arms I ran at vampire speed, I lay Bella against the bed; ripping her clothes clean off her body. I grinned sheepishly as her eyebrow quirked up in humour.

"Mm you are far too overdressed Mr Cullen."

"What would you like me to do about that, love?"

"Ugh don't tease me baby. Please."

"As you wish my love."

Pulling my clothes and shoes clean off my body I crawled onto the bed positioning my hardened member directly in front of Bella's core, making sure none of my weight was resting against Bella. The minute her hips bucked involuntarily I slowly entered Bella grunting as her wet folds clamped around my hardened member making it almost painful. Moving slowly I began thrusting out and then in again picking up speed rapidly. Our breathing came in pants as we reached our peaks.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Ugh you're so wet for me."

"So…hard…ugh…Edward…harder."

Picking up speed I held Bella's hip gently being mindful of our growing baby girl. As I moved within her I placed gently kisses across my wife's swollen belly. Beginning just below her belly button I felt my insides turn to mush as she groaned in pleasure. Trailing my hand up her thigh I could feel the coil in the pit of my stomach as we reached the peaks of our climax. I knew it wouldn't be long before we fell over the edge. Looking up at my Bella I kissed every inch of her delicate skin paying close attention to her breasts and stomach, the growl she released made me impossibly harder. My member throbbed painfully as Bella screamed at me in her thoughts

_Let go Edward. Please baby I need you to come for me._

"So…tight…so…beautiful."

_Please Edward I…I…need…you."_

Letting out a loud growl I released my seed into Bella repeatedly as she climaxed. I greedily lapped up her juices as I hummed in contentment. I loved that I could bring her this level of pleasure. It still amazed me that this fragile human girl chose me. She'd been right all along, I did have a soul, because without her I was no more than an empty shell. My mother had hit the nail on the head, all those years without the other half of my soul; my Bella I'd been a shell of my former self, yet the moment we met and fell in love she became my soul. And now she was carrying our child I had an extension of that missing piece of my heart. Allowing myself to relax for the first time in nearly a year I felt myself becoming stronger, I could feel our connection grow with intensity. Turning my focus onto Bella I smiled as I heard her breathing change. It wasn't long before she was asleep. Closing my eyes, I matched my breathing to hers, I held my love as she slept. My only wish was things didn't have to end so soon. Our forever was only just beginning, I could definitely enjoy living in Chicago again. With Bella by my side I knew Chicago would once again bring happy memories to our life and I for one couldn't wait for our happily ever after to begin even if that did mean leaving Forks behind us. My family came first and I would do anything in my power to give Bella the life she wanted. My life, my love. My mate.


	13. Home Truths

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Home Truths**

**BPOV**

Our time in Chicago was coming to an end, too quickly if you asked me. I was still furious at Alice for cutting our honeymoon short; whatever promises I'd made with her to go shopping were now cancelled until further notice. I could tell Edward was equally as angry, she not only interrupted our honeymoon, and she interrupted Edward discovering who he was again. There was and could have been plenty of time to talk about what happened later. It had been two days since Alice's phone call; and Edward had taken me to the Chicago Theatre to watch Romeo & Juliet. Of course I cried throughout the entire play; it didn't matter how many times I read this play or watched it I would always end up in tears. I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward shutting the trunk of the car, his arms wrapped around my waist as I turned to face our new home. I hated that we had to leave and a part of me despised Alice for making us leave.

"Bella, love we have to go now. I promise we will return when you feel the time is right."

"I know it's wrong of me to be mad at Alice, I just wish she could have left us alone just this once. In the last seven months since before Prom I've had a sadistic vampire track me and his mate come back for revenge. As much as I brush it all aside I'm starting to get fed up of always being chased by red eyed vampires."

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"A while, I just…didn't know how to say it and I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings but enough is enough. This trip wasn't about our honeymoon. I wanted you to rediscover who you were before Carlisle changed you. She didn't just interrupt our honeymoon, she interrupted so much more. And I'm furious."

"You need to tell her sweetheart, as much as she is your best friend I agree with you completely. The sooner we get home, the quicker we can discover why she called and then…well then we are free to do as we please."

"Mm I like the sound of being alone. The more pregnant I become the more I crave being alone with you."

"I love you, my Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Sliding into the rented car I strapped myself in carefully, resting my head back against the headrest. Edward slid gracefully into the car after me taking hold of my hand as the driver drove the short distance to O'Hare International Airport where once again a private jet was waiting for us. Although we could have travelled on a normal airline I knew travelling this way would get us back to Seattle quicker. Once the car stopped, it didn't take long for Edward to help me out of the car, once again the pilot helped load the suitcases into the plane. Nuzzling my head against Edward's chest as we got ourselves settled in the plane. Taking a deep breath I curled up on Edward's lap turning my cell onto silent. I knew Alice would try and call and she was the last person I wanted to talk to. From the corner of my eye I noticed Edward do the same. Before today I'd just gone alone with what Alice wanted because she let her visions guide her, however this time she had gone one step too far.

"We're doing the right thing you know, love. Alice needs to know she can't keep interrupting us. We're married now."

"I know you're right. I just know she's going to try and get round me with that puppy dog look of hers."

"I'll be able to tell what she is thinking. If she even tries to get round you that way I will put a stop to it immediately."

"I love our family, but sometimes they need to remember we are not only newly married, we are newly mated and I'm entering my second trimester I'm not in the mood for family meetings and vampire attacks I just want peace and quiet."

"I know, love and I'll make sure you will have just that."

"I love you my Edward."

"I love you too my Bella."

Resting my head back against Edward's chest I rested my hand onto my stomach, beginning to relax and actually enjoy the journey home, despite my distaste for how early we were arriving home. Before I could fall asleep I felt plane begin to lower. I growled under my breath completely irritated that the journey had already ended and we were already at Sea Tac Airport, if there was a part of me that had been wavering in forgiving Alice had all but disappeared now. Taking a deep breath I clung onto Edward wrapping my legs around his neck as he carried me from the plane. I could hear Esme and Carlisle's voice behind us. Refusing to acknowledge them; I buried my head into Edward's neck pleading with him to get us home. Without a backward glance Edward carried me toward the Volvo helping me into the passenger side as Carlisle and Esme followed. Rolling my eyes I kept my head down unwilling to speak right now I knew if I did then I would regret my words. As the window was down I of course could hear every word.

"Edward, son. Why are you both acting like we are not here? Alice has been trying to call you for hours."

"Alice should have thought about that before she ordered us home. I heard every word of your conversation with Bella two days ago, she gave you all the answers you needed. I understand that you value my gift, but sometimes there are times when I'm unavailable, our honeymoon was one of those times. It wasn't just a honeymoon Carlisle, Bella had planned everything down to the last detail. She was giving me back my humanity. My memories and _Alice _cut that short so until she can learn to butt out then I have nothing to say."

"Edward, this isn't just about what happened to you when you read Elizabeth's letter. We have a situation at home. You were _both _needed son."

"Carlisle, Bella and I are newly married, newly mated and expecting parents, it's not right that you should rely on my gift when you already had Emmett there, you know he loves a good fight, _Alice _has her vision and Jasper can manipulate the emotions of anyone, so for right now I think it's better if Alice left Bella and I alone. I won't be responsible for my actions if she is bothered do I make myself clear."

"We'll see you at home."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. We are not mad at you and Esme. Alice knew what this trip was about. She could have handled the situation better and until she realises that neither of us are going to acknowledge her. We will assist in whatever is happening but that is all."

"We understand son."

Turning to face Carlisle and Esme I smiled shyly, I knew they were upset, Esme especially hated it when her children fought, in the past I knew Edward had put his issues aside when Alice told us danger was about, but she really had no clue how much Victoria's revenge plan drained me. Closing my eyes I felt the Volvo moving as we followed Esme and Carlisle home. As we passed through Port Angeles I remembered every part of the night Edward saved me from those creeps. It seemed like a lifetime ago as we passed through the sleepy town, arriving home five minutes after our parents. Growling I noticed Alice and Jasper in the front yard. I knew she was going to try and manipulate me with the "How much do you love me" line. Well I wasn't falling for it, not this time. Once Edward parked the car in the carnivorous garage I slid out of the car gracefully, leaning against Edward as we walked toward the house. As we entered I heard Alice calling for us. My heart clenched but my mind was set. I was not going to back down. Curling up against on the couch I turned my head away from the rest of the family, making my feelings quite clear.

"Bella why aren't you talking to me?"

"Think about it Alice, when you realise the answer come and see me, until then anything we agreed to before we went on honeymoon is now cancelled. Including buying me clothes, until further notice you are not to buy anything for me, if you do then I will proceed to give them to charity."

"What did I do?"

"Alice you planned our honeymoon with me. You knew it was more than a honeymoon. I didn't just randomly choose to go to Chicago. I'd been planning to help my mate rediscover his human life, and thanks to you we had to cut that short. I love you and you are my best friend but until you can understand that we can't always be at your beck and call I have nothing to say to you."

~O~

Taking a deep breath I desperately tried to calm my emotions, the tears falling freely down my face. I didn't both to wipe them away. I was physically and emotionally drained, how hard was it for the psychic to see that despite my tough exterior when it comes to red eyed vampires, the thought of being in a room with any of them, even if they do not have anything against me terrifies me. Before I started to have a panic attack Edward sat down on the chair next to me rubbing his hands through my hair as he rested my head against his lap. No one was speaking; I don't think any of them had expected me to be this angry. But enough was enough, I wasn't some doll that could be brought out whenever Alice got bored. Turning slightly I rolled onto my side facing the family, keeping my eyes away from Alice I turned to face my big brother.

"Jasper I know you will probably take Alice's side; I don't blame you for that she is your mate. However I must say something first, I know I put on this front that I'm tough and can handle anything, first James and then Victoria, but I have news for you I'm not as strong as you all seem to think. Only Edward knows how emotionally drained I have been recently. For the first time in a long time Edward and I actually have time for us, and what happens the minute we get to our home, we get called back here. I can't take it anymore. I love all of you but please leave us out of the vampire crap."

"Calm, love, you startled the baby."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise for saying what you feel, love."

My eyes locked on Alice's as she realised that for the first time Edward wasn't on her side. My needs came first. Closing my eyes I felt the tears continue to fall as I breathed in Edward's scent managing to calm down my erratic breathing. I heard a gasp as both Alice and Jasper realised just how I felt at the same time. Jasper's eyes locked with mine as he walked toward me carrying me into the back garden. The movement shocked me as I turned away from my big brother. I didn't want to hear excuses.

"Look at me Bella."

"Why? You're just going to take Alice's side. I'm not in the mood for games Jazz, I just want to have peace and quiet for the remainder of my pregnancy. My emotions are all over the place, I'm sore everywhere and now we have to deal with more vampires. I understand that it's part of being in love with a vampire that's the reason why I hid how stressed I have been since that first meeting in the baseball field. But everyone has their limits and I've reached mine."

"I understand your frustrations. I know Alice can go overboard before thinking about it, but this time she really didn't know you would be this angry. Has Edward told you about the Volturi?"

"Yes, he told me while we were in Carlisle's office the first time he brought me to the house."

"Alice had a vision about one of the brothers Marcus. His mate Didyme went missing decades ago. After a brief period of time the castle guard reported her dead. However we now found out that isn't the case. Alice has seen Didyme alive."

"So what? Now she wants to bring the Volturi to our door. I know she's your mate Jasper but I really have had enough of the red eyed lunatics. Help them if you want but please leave me and Edward out of it."

"I understand. Come on let's go back inside. Your husband is worried."

Stand up slowly I turned back toward the house, making my way back to Edward. I could see where Jasper was coming from I knew Alice couldn't help the things she saw, however that didn't change anything, She still knew how important having our honeymoon in Chicago was to me. Taking a few deep breaths I managed to calm myself down a little before walked straight past Alice nuzzling my head into Edward's chest. In time I'd forgive Alice but right now I was too angry.

~O~

**EPOV**

As Jasper spoke to Bella I knew Alice was going to try and talk me round, however Alice needed to know that she couldn't always get her own way. I couldn't remember the last time Bella had been this upset, not even when she had to flee Forks in order to fool James. I watched my mate and brother talking; I knew he was trying to talk her round, however my Bella was not going to change her mind so easily this time. It didn't take long for them to return to the house, and as I suspected my new bride walked straight past her best friend into my waiting arms. I knew she was crying, kissing her forehead I turned to face my sister hissing.

"I understand why you called Alice but I wish you hadn't. I was just rediscovering who I was before I was changed. Neither of us was ready to come home."

"I'm sorry Edward; if I knew Bella would be this upset I would have left you alone. I…I thought you'd want to know considering it has to do with the disappearance of Didyme. Marcus will be arriving alone, asking us to help him find her. And since the vision I received was of her whereabouts we are going to help him."

"Did you not hear anything Bella just said? She's scared Alice. She's four months pregnant now and the Volturi are coming to her home. I won't have her compromised like this."

"So are you going to walk out on us then?"

"We'll stay for now, but if I get the slight hint that Bella is in any way uncomfortable I'll take her straight back to Chicago do you understand me?"

"I understand. I hope she can forgive me soon."

"Give her time. Her emotions are all over the place. She needs peace and quiet."

"Son, we all understand why you're angry, but please don't go anywhere without us right now."

"Bella expressed her wishes to give birth in Chicago and I agree with her. Chicago has never felt more like home than it does now. I know it's unusual for us to live apart but I'd like your blessing to move to Chicago when it comes time to move on again. I took Bella to see your house it's still standing."

"Of course Edward. What about Charlie's house?"

"You'll have to ask Bella about that. It's her house."

Kissing Bella's forehead I smiled as she gave me a watery smile. Before I could ask her to tell Carlisle her plans, Bella turned to face my father giving him a smile. I could tell from his thoughts that he was much happier to see her smiling. Rubbing my hands up and down Bella's arms I gave her the comfort she needed as she told Carlisle about her plans for the home she had grown up in.

"At first I wanted to live there. But as we were travelling to Chicago I realised that it would cause too much suspicions through the years, I was hoping that maybe I could talk Renee and Phil into moving back here. The only problem with that is she would want to know why Charlie moved and I don't know how you feel about telling them your secret."

"Can she be trusted not to say anything?"

"They won't say anything Carlisle. Renee has calmed down a lot since I first moved here. I think it's seeing how settled I am here."

"Then if you believe our secret is safe with her you may tell her."

"Thank you Carlisle and I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

"No apologises needed sweetheart. We should have realised that you were feeling the way you are after everything you've lived through."

"I don't hate Alice I'm just mad at her. I'll talk to her in a few days. Where did she go?"

"Jasper took her hunting."

"Oh."

"I think it would be best if you got some rest and then we can talk about the human traits Edward has been experiencing in more detail."

"That sounds like a good idea. I didn't get much sleep on the plane."

Wrapping my arms underneath Bella's body I scooped her up into my arms carrying her bridal style into our bedroom on the third floor. By the time we entered I already knew Bella was asleep. Laying her gently onto the bed I gently undressed her, once again sliding one of my t shirts over her growing stomach. Moving to my side of the bed I kicked off my shoes and socks changing into soft pyjama pants. I could already hear Jasper and Alice in their room talking. Alice was starting to realise she couldn't always rely on my mind reading ability in an emergency. I only hoped she hadn't pushed Bella too far.

~O~

**APOV**

After the confrontation with Bella I was at a complete loss at how to go about fixing my error. I hadn't expected Bella to react this strongly. She displayed such a strong front when we were facing James, Laurent and Victoria I completely forgot how she would be feeling after not one but two attempts on her life. Edward was right; I had gotten so used to everyone depending on his ability to read minds I completely lost focus on the reason why Bella had decided on Chicago for their honeymoon. Taking an unnecessary deep breath I nuzzled into Jasper's chest as we lay on our bed, I could hear Edward humming Bella's lullaby as she slept. In that moment I came to a decision, as much as we would be stronger with Edward here, they needed to be back in Chicago. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper kissing my forehead.

"What's on your mind Darlin'?"

"Edward is right; we've become too dependent on his ability to read minds. Before he met Bella it wasn't that much of a problem, but now, he has other priorities and I realise just how selfish it is of us to ask them to come home. Marcus isn't going to harm us."

"Are you sure about that. He is a member of the Volturi."

"Do you doubt my visions?"

"Of course not. I'm just thinking out loud."

"I think we shouldn't have called them. Bella probably hates me right now. I'd rather we faced Marcus without them than lose my best friend."

"Alright Darlin' we'll talk about it in the morning."

"I need to see Edward. I'll be back."

Sliding off the bed I made my way quietly to Bella and Edward's room. The door was open already, making me suspect that Edward already knew why I wanted to talk to him, suddenly feeling nervous I walked into the room standing as far away from the bed as I could feeling ashamed of myself. I'd gotten my way for too long and not everything was about me. I couldn't help the things I see but in this instance I knew after a lot of thinking that I had overreacted.

"Edward, I know Bella is upset with me right now. I don't blame her. We'll face Marcus without you. It won't change the outcome; he will still be reunited with Didyme, from what I can gather she has been trying to find us. Go back to Chicago."

"Are you sure? I don't want to abandon you."

"I'm positive. Edward you have a family now. It's not all about us. Carlisle still wants to talk to you first but afterward I think you should go back. Maybe throughout the night and then Bella can wake up where she feels the most comfortable."

"Thank you Alice. And Bella doesn't hate you. She's just feeling a lot of emotions right now. Trust me."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"You won't."

"I'll leave you two be now. If you want to travel through the night it will be best to travel straight after your conversation with Carlisle, I've already repacked your car."

"Remind me to buy you that Porsche you wanted."

"For Christmas?"

"If you promise never to do this again. I don't like seeing Bella this upset."

"I promise."

Moving further into the room I awkwardly hugged Edward feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As I made my way back to Jasper; I could hear the rest of the family agreeing with my decision from the various parts of the house. Even Rosalie understood that not every emergency we had needed Edward's assistance, and if being in Chicago made Bella happy for now then that's what would happen. As for school; I was sure I would be able to talk Principal Greene into allowing them to email him their work. It's not like they were behind in any subjects. I only hoped Bella would forgive me. I don't know what I would do if I had in fact lost her friendship. She was the best friend I have ever had and I would never do anything to jeopardise her happiness again for the rest of my existence. If it was one of the last things I did. I would make things right between us.


	14. The Talk

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Talk**

**EPOV**

As Bella slept I thought over the events of the day, I'd always known Bella had hidden just how scared of James and Victoria she had been. However Bella being Bella she had hidden her own feelings in order for us to keep her safe. I knew if it weren't for James' little tricking with Renee's home videos my Bella would have gone nowhere near that ballet studio. What I wasn't prepared for was just how scared she was; it had always been our little joke that she had no self-preservation; yet once again Bella had proved me wrong. I never wanted to witness her as upset as she had been during her argument with Alice. It broke my unbeating heart as she let out all the fear she had been holding inside. As I ran my hands through her hair I replayed the conversation I'd just had with Alice; as angry as I was with my sister I was grateful she had come to see me. Knowing that my family would be safe if we made our way back to Chicago made me feel a lot happier about leaving. I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlisle knocking on our bedroom door.

"Come in, Carlisle."

"Edward I'd like to apologise for what has happened. If we thought Bella would be this affected by other vampires we wouldn't have called you. Alice thought you would want to be here. However we know now that right now you need to be in Chicago not only because it was your honeymoon but for your own reasons."

"We both understand why you called us. I just wish you could have waited. From what Alice has told me Marcus isn't going to be a problem but with Bella's pregnancy I'd rather not expose her to him just yet. I did pick up from her thoughts that Marcus intends to ask you to stay here after he has been reunited with Didyme. Perhaps you could talk to him whilst we are gone. If he is leaving the Volturi then I trust him. It's Aro I have a problem with."

"I understand son. I'll talk to him. In the meantime would you like to discuss the changes you have been experiencing since reading your mother's letter?"

"Well Bella saw more than I did. As I started to rediscover my human life; my eyes changed colour, my mother predicted it would happen, as I suspected when you told me that she was the one who asked you to change me, she was in fact psychic. Then when we went to dinner; I didn't feel the urge to throw up straight after I ate in fact I've tested the theory since the conversation you had with Bella. I am no longer affected when I consume food. It's a little scary if I'm being honest."

"When you read your mother's letter, your soul reconnected with your body, of course it's always been there you just refused to believe me, however when your mother also confirmed it, it became real for you. Your eyes changing colour and the ability to consume human food are in fact your wish coming true. You've always wanted to be human for Bella yes?"

"You know I have. What are you getting at Carlisle?"

"I'm not entirely certain on this of course. I'll have to do tests when you and Bella return from Chicago once more. But I believe you will gain more and more human traits as your mother predicted. However you will still be a vampire."

"You think I will become a hybrid."

"Like I said I'm not certain but it seems that way to me right now."

"Do you think you could talk to Marcus? I would rather know for sure before I explain all this to Bella."

"Of course. Esme told me Bella's dinner is ready."

"Thank you Carlisle. For everything."

"You're welcome, son. You look after yourselves while you're in Chicago."

"I will. I think Bella would be more relaxed if we stayed there until after the baby is born. We can email our schoolwork to Alice and she can take it in for us."

"As you wish."

As Carlisle walked out of the room, I was once again lost in my thoughts as I took in everything Carlisle had told me. I began to wonder if my skin would stay the temperature I was now or become more human like. I sighed wishing my mother had been turned more and more. I'd give anything to have just one conversation with her. Of course I knew that was impossible. I'd have known well before now if my parents had been turned. Pushing the thoughts to one side I slowly shook Bella awake so she could eat before I surprised her with our journey back to my hometown.

~O~

**Boundaries**

**BPOV**

As I thought about everything that had been said the previous night, the shame hit me tenfold. I knew Alice was only looking out for her family; it was one of the many thing I found endearing about my pixie sister. As angry as I was at her the last thing I wanted was for her to think I hated her. Before I could overthink things again I felt Edward's fingers running through my hair as he lightly shook my trying to rouse me. I groaned; reluctant to face the music. Of course Edward wasn't having any of it; he knew I was already awake. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes slowly, expecting to see honey golden eyes; only to be met once again to striking emerald green eyes. Reaching up I ran my fingers underneath his eyes unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Your eyes are green again."

"They are? Really?"

"Mm, why is that?"

"Well Carlisle seems to think as I read my mother's letter and I rediscovered my soul, a part of my humanity found its way back to me. The human traits that I've been experiencing are all part of it. Carlisle seems to believe that these human traits will become stronger."

"What does this mean? Are you still immortal?"

"Bella, love please don't worry. I'll become what they call a hybrid."

"Like the baby?"

"Exactly. Carlisle will ask Marcus when he arrives to see if he knows more on the situation."

"I don't want to be here when he arrives Edward. I know I'm being selfish but I'm scared."

"Ssh, love you don't need to see him. Whilst you were sleeping I spoke to Alice; it's been agreed that they will speak to Marcus without us."

"Will we go back to Chicago?"

"If that's what you'd like then yes."

"I'd like that very much."

"What's on your mind love?"

"Alice. I don't want to leave and not work things out with her. I want to be in Chicago but I think I need to talk to Alice first."

"She's hunting with Jasper."

"Oh."

"Come, love Esme has breakfast made for you."

"I feel like a coward Edward. I feel like I'm taking you away from them when you are needed."

Taking a deep breath, I buried my head into Edward's chest allowing the fresh tears to fall from my eyes. I felt so awful, Instead of opening up and telling everyone how I'd been feeling since James and Victoria decided to hunt me; all my hidden emotions had been released all at once. I felt ashamed of my behaviour. Once again Edward's fingers ran through my hair effectively calming me straight away. For the first time since spring break I realised just how much I'd been holding inside. By the time I managed to calm down; I looked into Edward's eyes once again losing all train of thought, I laughed at the irony even when they were emerald green he could dazzle me. Reaching up I moulded my lips to Edward's wrapping my arms around his neck; squealing as he picked me up carrying me into the enormous closet. Taking another deep breath I pulled a fitted t shirt and yoga pants off the shelves. Upon leaving the closet I grabbed my bra and panties heading into the bathroom to shower.

Turning on the hot water I pulled Edward's t shirt off my body stepping into the water, allowing the hot water to cascade down my body calming me further. The argument with Alice had taken a lot out of me and as much as I wanted to go straight back to Chicago I knew if we did, I would hold in the guilt of leaving the family when they really didn't know what would happen. All we knew for sure is that one way or another Didyme and Marcus Volturi would be reunited. After washing my hair and body I stepped out of the shower drying myself off with a soft, fluffy towel before dressing quickly. After drying my hair I pulled it into a French plait making my way back into the bedroom walking straight into Edward's waiting arms. Inhaling his unique scent I managed to relax. Before I could tell Edward I was ready to go downstairs, he'd picked me up bridal style carrying me into the kitchen setting me down on a chair at the kitchen island just as Esme placed my breakfast on the table.

"This looks fantastic thank you Esme."

"You're welcome dear. How are you feeling today?"

"Better. I'm sorry for yesterday. I should never have spoken to you the way I did."

"No apologises needed dear. We all should have seen how scared you were. It's just you're so calm around us."

"You've never tried to kill me. I still worry that Laurent will come after me despite the knowledge he is Irina's mate."

"If he tried then we would destroy him instantly."

"I know."

"Now eat your breakfast, Alice and Jasper will be home soon. I know you want to talk to them."

"I do. I stand by my words, I don't want her to shop for me until further notice, and I don't want to be here with a member of the Volturi arriving, however I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we left for Chicago and someone ended up getting hurt. I do want to return to Chicago though I would feel better going in the knowledge you were safe. I'd also like to hear what Marcus has to say about the changes happening to Edward."

"Only if you're going to feel safe."

"Edward will be here. If I feel uncomfortable I'll let him know."

"I think it would be beneficial for us to have a family meeting so that you can set some boundaries."

"That would be nice."

Digging into my breakfast I hummed in contentment as I ate, suddenly realising that this was the first day in a long time that I hadn't woken up feeling nauseous. Once my plate was cleared I gulped down the glass of blood Esme had set next to my eggs and bacon blushing beet red as I realised my siblings and Edward along with Carlisle had entered the kitchen whilst I was eating. Burying my head into Edward's shoulder I groaned feeling completely embarrassed. I pulled my head from Edward's shoulder as I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Let's take this into the dining room. I agree with Esme it's time you and Edward set some boundaries that we will _all _agree to follow. You're married now; you deserve your privacy. Bella as this is about you and Edward could you sit at the head of table."

"O-okay."

"Don't be afraid. We should have done this when Edward first brought you home. You're a member of this family and should be treated as such; I hope you can forgive us for our thoughtlessness."

Smiling at Carlisle I slid off the kitchen chair, I walked into Edward's arms as we walked toward the dining room. Taking a deep breath out the nerves disappeared as I sat on Edward's lap at the head of the table. I knew Edward felt the same way I did, however something told me that it would be me doing all the talking. I only hoped they didn't think I was being unreasonable. Once everyone was seated Carlisle looked toward me and I knew it was now or never.

"Yesterday I was extremely upset about leaving Chicago. In truth being where Edward grew up was not only allowing Edward to rediscover his human life, it was a way of me getting to know Edward Masen, We'd just came home from visiting Edward's parents when Alice called, it felt like just as we were settled in; real life was calling us home again. I know it's hard to believe because I've taken everything in my stride since the day I met and fell in love with Edward, but deep down when it comes to any vampire with red eyes I'm going to be scared at first. James and Victoria hunting me has affected me more than I've been willing to admit. I bottled up all my emotions that everything came out at once. That's before we even get to my pregnancy hormones. I'd just like you all to acknowledge that I'm not fearless all the time even if my decisions in the past have made it look like I am."

"What boundaries do you think we need to have in order to make you feel more comfortable?"

"Well, I think that you all need to remember we're not only newlyweds, we are very much still newly mated and soon to be new parents, there is a lot of changes going on and I'm finding it a little overwhelming. I'd like to be asked if I agree to something before being told it will happen. I understand that you're used to leaning on Edward for his mind reading ability however right now his main priority is me and our unborn baby. Emmett is strong, I'm sure he would be willing to step in if anything was to change."

"Hell yeah."

"Shut up Emmett let Bella finish talking. Go ahead dear."

"Alice, I hope that you can understand why I am upset. I have always been on your side when it comes to disagreements or when certain people have decided to question your visions. But I think along the way you've started to forget that Edward seeing your visions just as clearly as you do, he doesn't necessarily need to be here when your visions appear because he sees them, no matter where he is. I stand by my words yesterday; at least until I give birth I'd rather you not buy me anything. I'm not saying this to be mean I just need a little space to deal with everything that is happening to my body right now."

"I understand. And I agree with you. We have become reliant on Edward's ability. It's time we learned how to work things out on our own. I never wanted to upset you and I really don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me Alice. Just remember that every so often I'm not going to be feeling my best and will need Edward by my side. Honestly I'm terrified of the red eyed vampire who is coming to visit; I don't want another red eyed vampire knowing about me however I know it's important therefore until this visit is over we'll be here."

"Anything else Bella."

"If our bedroom door is closed that means I'm sleeping. Unless Edward gives you permission to enter while I'm asleep I would appreciate it if you didn't enter our room. I feel vulnerable when I'm sleeping and it makes me uncomfortable to know that others are in our room when I'm at my most vulnerable even though I know that you won't hurt me."

Burying my head into Edward's chest I took a breath in calming my frazzled nerves again as I tried to get my breath back. The minute Edward started to rub soothing circles on my back I found myself once again calming down. I could feel our family's eyes on us as I peeked out from Edward's chest smiling shyly. Before I could say anything else we were being crushed in a hug. Something I wasn't expecting after the way I had spoken to them. Finally I felt accepted by every single one of them, Rosalie included. Now the hard work could begin.

~O~

**Jasper's Struggle Revealed**

An hour after the family meeting I was curled up on the couch with my battered version of Romeo and Juliet. Edward was sitting with my feet on his lap rubbing them gently. I couldn't help but hum as the ache started to disappear. Esme was in the garden tending to her flowers; Rose and Emmett were sitting on the loveseat reading car magazines. I couldn't help but laugh; to the outside world Rosalie looked like a swimsuit model little did they know that she was in her element whilst underneath the hood of a car. Alice and Jasper had just entered the living room from their bedroom when I heard a knock on the door. Esme came through from the garden as she opened the door welcoming Lauren and Jessica inside. Turning my head I smiled turning the corner of my book placing it against the coffee table. Looking into Edward's eyes I giggled noticing they were still green. As I turned to Carlisle I smiled knowing now that if it had been Marcus his eyes would have already turned back to their normal honey golden colour.

"Hey Jess, Lauren. What can we do for you?"

"Jess and I were wondering if you would like to come to the reservation in a few days' time."

"That would be fun. What's the occasion?"

"We're going to throw an engagement party for Angela and Ben."

"Count us in."

Resting my head against the back of the chair I felt my through burn slightly knowing that the baby was thirsty again, before I could say anything Esme had already brought me the polystyrene cup of blood to me. Taking a long suck through the straw I sighed in contentment. It didn't take me long to finish the cup of blood. Placing the cup on the table, my focus turned to Alice as she let out an audible gasp. Suddenly it felt like everything was happening so quickly.

Turning my attention back to Jessica and Lauren I noticed Lauren had a fresh cut on her finger, I already knew from a conversation I'd had with Jake on the plane home that she had cut it on a knife. Moving slightly I curled up on Edward's lap touching his face gently making him look into my eyes as he swallowed the venom which I knew was flowing into his mouth. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Jasper struggling to get out of Emmett's strong hold. Knowing if something wasn't done first it would have devastating consequences. Looking into Lauren's eyes I prayed she would get my warning.

"Um…I think it's best if we go now. Come on Jess."

"What? Why? We just got here."

"Because I told Jake I'd be home before it got dark. Now come on."

"Fine. Fine. See you in a few days Bella."

"No problem Jess. Lauren thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll call you later."

The minute Jessica and Lauren left, I looked into Edward's eyes smiling as I felt the tension leave his body, my smile widened as I realised that Jasper had stopped struggling. Suddenly I knew why Jasper had such a hard time being around fresh blood. It had nothing to do with the lifestyle he had become accustomed to before meeting Alice and everything to do with his gift. I felt Edward bury his face in my hair as he kissed my neck, silently confirming my suspicions. Taking a deep breath I turned toward Jasper and Alice the smile still evident on my face. However all I could see on Jasper's face was shame.

"Jazz don't. This isn't your fault."

"Bella did you not just see that I nearly lunched at Lauren."

"Yes I did. But I also saw that Edward was struggling just as badly. He hasn't hunted in a while and that affects him more than anyone else in this room because my blood calls to him. The minute temptation was out of the way Edward relaxed, effectively calming his emotions. You're an empath correct?"

"That's right. Where are you going with this Bella?"

"If you can feel emotions; it's not hard to realise that you can feel their thirst. Jasper you aren't the weakest member of the family you're the strongest of all of them. Every day you have to feel the thirst of four other vampires at school, not to mention when I crave blood because the baby is hungry. Please don't blame yourself."

"Amazing. In all the years we have overlooked this. Well done Bella."

"I didn't do anything."

I blushed furiously burying my head into Edward's chest. I never had liked having the attention focused on me; the fact that our family were still staring at me with wide eyes was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. Before I could even say anything, Edward was once again soothing me as his fingers glided through my hair. I was brought out of my thoughts by Jasper talking, pulling my head from Edward's chest I smiled noticing my big brother was kneeling in front of us.

"Bella, you say you didn't do anything. However you realised what was going on before anyone else did."

"At first I didn't, but then when I saw Edward was struggling and my peripheral vision noticed Emmett holding you back. I suddenly realised that it was Edward's thirst that was affecting you. The minute Lauren and Jessica left the house Edward gained control so did you."

"Your amazing Isabella. I know that you're still frightened of what is to come, but I promise you we will always protect you. Edward even more so."

"Thank you Jasper. Does Alice know when Didyme will be arriving?"

"She received another vision last night while you were sleeping, Didyme is already in Seattle and Marcus will be arriving tomorrow."

"I still can't believe she managed to hide from Aro for so many decades. What will Marcus want to do once he is reunited with his mate?"

"According to Alice he wants our protection. He's left the Volturi Guard."

"That's a lot to take in."

"That it is. And I promise that no matter what happens. No one will hurt you again."

Smiling shyly, I buried my head back into Edward's chest fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. For the first time since all my hidden fears had come spilling out I felt at peace. Although I was still hurt by Alice's assumptions I wasn't furious at her anymore. Old habits die hard especially when you've never had to think of a different option. Cool lips touched my forehead as I sighed in contentment. It appeared I would have to face my demons sooner rather than later. Only time would tell if my fears would reappear or not; either way I would protect my unborn baby and Edward. I'd secretly been practising how to expand my shield around others. If I was needed I'd be ready, however at the back of mind I secretly hoped it wouldn't come to that.


	15. Didyme

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Didyme**

**DPOV**

Since the day I'd left Marcus's side in order to save my life, I've been wandering the world alone, an empty shell of my former self. Of course leaving my mate had not been my own choice, I knew if I stayed Aro and Caius would come after me, you see I'm Aro's biological sister, I was changed a few short years after Aro and Caius had taken over the vampire world. When they found Marcus I knew he was my mate, the pull toward him was instantaneous. My dead heart clenched as the pain of losing him threatened to overtake me again and I bit back a sob. The day I walked away from Volterra; from hum had been the hardest day of my very long existence. Fooling Aro wasn't hard, he has always been more interested in power than family; before I left Marcus bound Demetrius to guard me, he would instantly be able to track where Aro was at all times. And in return Demetrius would keep Marcus informed on my whereabouts agreeing to hide his thoughts from his brothers. Along the way I'd remembered the way of life Carlisle Cullen led, feeding on animal blood instead of humans, having found that it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

As we passed through Seattle and Port Angeles I knew we were nearing the end of our journey. Taking my newly acquired cell out of my jacket pocket I dialled the number Carlisle had given Marcus centuries beforehand praying they were still living in the small town of Forks. Demetrius was confident that the Cullen family still lived in the area and he had never been wrong before. I was brought out of my musings by Carlisle's deep voice.

"_Hello Cullen Residence Carlisle speaking."_

"Carlisle it's Didyme, I need your help. We both do."

"_Of course we will help you. How far away are you?"_

"We're coming into Forks now. We will be entering the forest soon."

"_Who is travelling with you?"_

"Demetrius, Marcus had Chelsea bind him to me for protection when I first left Volterra. Marcus will be arriving in a few days."

"_There are things we need to discuss with the two of you. Things that we need hidden from Aro."_

"What kinds of things Carlisle?"

"_We'll talk about it when you get here. It involves young Edward's mate." _

"We'll be there soon. Rest assured your family will be safe. I'll make sure of it."

"_We'll see you soon. Our house is in the middle of the forest." _

"Talk to you soon Carlisle and thank you."

"_You're welcome. Your family Didyme and Marcus has always been the most supportive of my lifestyle. Goodbye for now."_

"Goodbye Carlisle."

Hanging up, I turned right into the vast greenery, Demetrius close behind me, I knew he was tracking the Cullens home; this was new territory for both of us. The only time I could remember Demetrius leaving the castle was to fish humans in order for the brothers and the Volturi guard to feed. Marcus and I had never been happy with feeding on humans and had secretly been getting used to the vegetarian lifestyle on the side. I was brought out of my thoughts once more as we came up to a fabulous Victorian mansion enclosed around the wilderness. The Cullens were all out front awaiting our arrival. It was now or never. I only hoped they would believe my story.

~O~

**BPOV**

Whilst Carlisle had been on the phone with Didyme Edward had been filling me in on the conversation as I was the exception to vampire senses. I breathed a huge sigh of relief as Edward informed me that she did in fact want our help. I know then that as long as Edward was by my side; the fears would stay in the background. It wasn't long before we were standing on the porch waiting for our visitors to arrive. Edward held me closer to his side as they came into view. Didyme looked absolutely stunning with jet black hair and of course the now familiar pale skin. What surprised me was the golden colour of her eyes. Carlisle stepped forward to greet our guests, ever the gentleman he held out his hand which she gratefully took before introducing us.

"Didyme welcome. Let me introduce you to my family. This is my mate Esme and our children, our eldest Jasper and Rosalie with their mates Alice and Emmett, and then we have Edward and his mate Bella."

"H-Hello."

"She's human?"

"Yes. I'm sure you can understand Bella has family living in Forks she wants to say goodbye to them properly."

"Of course. I'm sure Marcus will understand. Should we take this conversation inside?"

"Of course."

Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I walked quickly into the living room waiting until Edward had sat down before curling up on his lap. My fears disappeared into the background as I realised that as Didyme had golden eyes there was no chance that she would try and hurt me. Looking into Edward's eyes I smiled slightly noticing that his own eyes were now back to the golden hue I'd become accustomed to. Fiddling with the buttons on his shirt I rested my hand over my now very defined baby bump. I was brought out of my thoughts by an audible gasp and my eyes flew to Didyme and Demetrius as they openly stared at my pregnant belly.

"Carlisle how-? Vampires can't reproduce."

"Actually Didyme males can. Bella is exactly four months pregnant now. We were planning on heading up to Alaska to visit family for Christmas; Bella's father has recently been turned into one of us after mating with one of our Denali cousins. We have been informed he has impeccable control for a newborn."

"I have to say this is highly unusual. You must keep this from Aro. He will covet the three of you if he ever found out."

"We plan on it. How about you tell us your story and then we can work out how best to keep you safe."

Making myself comfortable I looked toward Didyme, nuzzling closer to Edward as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. The fear appeared again however thankfully it wasn't as overpowering as it had been previously. Taking a deep breath I swallowed suddenly thirsty. Once again before I could ask Esme if she could bring me a cup of blood, Alice had already poured it out handing it to me. Reaching out I took it greedily gulping the red liquid instantly feeling instantly nourished even more nourished than when I was eating food. As my focus once again turned to Didyme I smiled shyly at her nodding slightly letting her know I was finally settled.

"It all started ten years after my transformation, I knew instantly that Marcus was my mate, well before he confirmed it with his ability. We kept our mating a secret at first; I knew Aro would be upset that I had mated with his brother, despite the fact that I'm related to him by blood. And at first it worked, we had Renata shield us so Aro was fooled when we were together. Of course I should have known it was too good to be true. It wasn't long before Aro and Caius discovered our mating bond and to say they were unhappy is an understatement."

I couldn't help but ask the question I was sure was on everyone's lips. I wanted Didyme to like me; the last thing any of us wanted was to suddenly move without any warning. It would definitely set off smoke alarms with some of the wolves even if they had agreed to my transformation.

"What happened when they found out?"

"They were angry; Aro more than Caius, he accused me of betraying him. I didn't think anything of it at first, Marcus and I began planning our escape. He'd grown tired of Aro's greed and Caius's need for revenge. One day I was entering the throne room when I overheard Aro and Caius in council. I knew they weren't with Marcus as he was secretly out hunting. We both adapted to the vegetarian lifestyle quickly. What I heard shocked me to my core. They were planning to destroy me, in order to "regain control" over Marcus. The minute Marcus returned I informed him of their plan, ensuring him that I would run from the castle ahead of him. I've been running ever since. It wasn't until the last few months that I thought about paying you a visit. I hope we aren't interrupting."

Tears fell as I listened to Didyme's story; I didn't understand how Aro could be so cruel; who plans to kill their own family. Taking deep breaths I tried to control my breathing, I could feel Edward's hand rubbing soothing circles on my stomach instantly calming me, at the same time I could feel an outside influence looking gratefully at Jasper as I accepted the calm he was projecting toward me. Wiping my eyes I nuzzled my head further into Edward's chest feeling extremely vulnerable. I could see my vampires' mouths moving however they were speaking far too low for me to hear. Suddenly I was glad that we had school today. My eyes locked on Alice's and I smiled knowing that my decision had solidified and she could see us attending.

~O~

**A Change In Direction**

**EPOV**

The minute Bella decided she still wanted to go to school, that Alice's vision would become clearer. As much as we needed to speak with Marcus about the changes I was experiencing, my main concern would always be Bella and if she wanted in order to gain some normalcy back into her life then that's exactly what would happen. I also knew how much she wanted to become a midwife. I was determined to make that wish come true, even if it did mean that I would have to use my means of persuasion on Principal Greene. Clearing my throat I effectively gained the attention from the rest of the family including Didyme and Demetrius.

"Carlisle as much as we need to keep Didyme safe I think it's best if the rest of us still attended school. People will begin to talk if we stay away any longer."

"Of course Edward. Go ahead. Do you have everything?"

"Mm. We just need to head out. I hope you don't think we're being rude Didyme?"

"I quite understand. It's an ingenious idea attending school."

"It helps us blend in more. Of course Bella changed the not talking to humans rule as she has friends that she wants to keep in contact with."

"Well don't let me stop you. We can discuss things further tonight." _Congratulations I'll make it my mission to keep Aro away from you and your mate during this happy time._

"Thank you Didyme."

"You're welcome."

Standing slowly, I held Bella in my arms protectively, smiling as Jasper grabbed our backpacks to the car with Alice skipping along behind him. As I turned my focus to Jasper's thoughts I found it hard to keep the smile off my face as I realised for the first time since he and Alice had joined our family in the 1950s. As we entered the garage I looked between my Volvo, Bella's Volvo and finally my Aston Martin Vanquish. Before now I would never consider driving my Vanquish to school however since Bella's pregnancy the Volvo was becoming harder and harder for her to get out of. From the corner of my eye I saw the radiant smile on Alice's face knowing that driving my Vanquish today would be a very good decision. I was just thankful Lauren and Jessica were no longer an issue. Once Alice and Jasper were in the back seats I gently lowered Bella into the passenger seat kissing her forehead as she buckled herself in.

Swiftly moving toward the divers' side I slid into the seat gracefully, the journey to Forks High School ended up being much shorter than driving in the Volvo. I had once told Bella that it was my special occasion car; although since finding out I was going to be a father every day was a special occasion. As we pulled into the parking lot I felt Bella's hand against my thigh letting out a small moan earning a brilliant smile to spread across her features.

"What's on your mind Edward?"

"I'm just thinking about these changes I'm going through. Maybe it's a good thing."

"I can't lie. I love your emerald green eyes. They're back again just so you know. Despite their colour you still manage to dazzle me."

"I do? Really?"

"Yup. And do you know what else? I hope these changes are permanent. You're still immortal, when a threat is brought up your eyes return to the topaz I've grown fond of. The best of both worlds."

"I think I can live with that."

Parking the Vanquish I slid out of the drivers' side sliding the keys into the inside of my jacket pocket before opening the passenger side door for my Bella holding out my hand for her to take. The moment her hand touched mine I felt the electric pulse flow between us and our unborn baby girl as she stepped out of the car making her way into my arms. Holding my wife close I waited until Jasper and Alice had exited the Vanquish before locking it securely. Now the hard part began. I only hope Mrs Cope and Principal Greene would be willing to help my Bella further her schooling before we graduated.

~O~

**BPOV**

As we entered the school office I looked into Edward's emerald green eyes completely confused as to why we were here instead of in our first period. Whatever was going on, Alice and Jasper knew about it. Leaning against his shoulder I walked to the front desk memories of the first time we were in this very room together rushing back into my mind, it was hard to believe that first meeting was only the beginning of our story. I relaxed the minute Edward rested his hand against my lower back as we walked to the reception desk. I cleared my throat a little gaining her full attention. I bit back a snarl as she started to ogle my husband.

"Hello Miss Swan how many I be of assistance?"

"Actually Mrs Cope. I'm not Swan anymore. As of two days ago I'm Mrs Cullen. I'd like to change my name on the school records."

"Of course. I'll get right on that. Is there anything else I can help you with? And I do mean _anything_."

Leaning my head back against Edward's chest I breathed in his unique scent allowing it to calm me down instantly. His hands wrapped around my waist he growled under his breath; low enough that Mrs Cope focused her attention on Edward's eyes instead of his chest. He was mine and no one else would ever look at him that way. Not without losing their lives first. Once again I breathed in Edward's scent as it filled my nose I instantly calmed down just in time to hear Edward charm his way into getting something. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what he was up to. Nuzzling my head against Edward's chest I closed my eyes resting them a little as I felt the vibrations through his chest as he spoke.

"Mrs Cope as you know Bella is an incredibly intelligent student. She's at the top of her class in every subject we have. I was wondering if there was any way at all that she could begin studying for college. We have already completed all our coursework and unless you want us to sit in class doing nothing…"

"I…I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Principal Greene about it."

"I'm sure you can authorise it. After all we've never given you reason to doubt us before have we?"

"Well no. Alright what subjects would you be taking once you are in college?"

"Bella has shown an interest in midwifery and I am going to be following my father into medicine. Dr Cullen has all the textbooks and study material we will need. I've already taken a few of them out of our library at home. We wouldn't be harming anyone."

"Very well; I'll inform Principal Greene later."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Edward."

Shuddering I scowled at Mrs Cope, it was downright creepy the way she looked at him. He may be 109 in vampire years however to the outside world her included he was a 17 year old boy. From my left I could hear Alice's tinkering laugh, groaning I completely forgot my shield was down and Edward had heard my entire rant. Blushing ten shades of red as I looked into Edward's eyes once again forgetting what I was going to say. Shaking my head I leaned against his side as we walked to our first class of the day. Things from here on out would definitely be interesting. I couldn't believe Edward had this planned. Thankfully Mr Banner would understand and technically we were still studying biology. As we walked into class I realised we were one of the first few to arrive. My only hope was that it would be an uneventful day; we would have enough uncertainties to sort out when we got home. But once again I knew as long as I had Edward by my side everything would work out for the best.

* * *

(**TO BE CONTINUED)**

**A/N) I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP. I really wanted to continue this however Didyme had other ideas. To the people who have reviewed the newer chapters I thank you with all my heart your support gives me the inspiration to continue this story. **


	16. The Future Starts Now

**Title:** New Moon

**Author:** Bella Katelyn

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Edward stays after Bella's 18th Birthday, instead of being torn apart the mating bond grows with intensity. Jasper finds out the real reason why he finds the vegetarian lifestyle difficult after a near miss with Lauren Mallory & Jessica Stanley. Tanya's jealousy reaches new levels as she tries to tear Bella and Edward apart. Her actions however have the opposite effect making them even stronger. The Golden Eyed Bronze Haired Angel rediscovers his humanity on a trip to Chicago.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to author Stephanie Meyer, and are brought to the fandom by Summit Entertainment. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. With that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Future Starts Now**

**BPOV**

So much had changed since the last time we were in school; we didn't have anyone throwing daggers at us which made everything about school much more relaxing. It didn't take long for us to take our seats despite the fact that I was a lot bigger than the last time we had been in biology class. Resting my head against my arm I watched as Edward placed all our new textbooks out in front of us along with two top of the range Mac laptops. I raised my eyebrow slightly; the last time I looked I didn't have a laptop. Of course Edward flashed me his crooked smile effectively stopping me from asking why I had a top of the range laptop. I knew the answer already, as his wife he was now allowed to get me gifts and truth be told I wasn't as upset as I thought I'd be. Leaning my head against Edward's shoulder I sighed happily as Lauren moved from her usual seat coming to sit in front of us. I smiled warmly at her knowing she was making an effort. From the corner of my eye I could see the surprise on Angela and Ben's face. I could understand why they didn't know the truths behind the new developments in our new found friendship.

"Bella, Edward I was wondering if I could come to the house later. Jess has come up with some plans for surprising the happy couple over there and we'd like your opinions on it."

"Of course. We have company but I'm sure she won't mind. You could come home with us instead of coming over later if you'd like, we drove in my other car."

"I'd like that. Jake will be on official business so I'll just be at home alone."

Turning to look at Lauren I smiled, I hadn't realised that Lauren had moved in with Jake although truth be told I could understand why. I know that I've had difficulty when being apart from Edward even for the smallest amount of time. Sighing I rested my hand against my stomach rubbing it gently as I felt a small nudge as the baby began to kick for the first time. Edward had our laptops set up and our textbooks out as Mr Banner entered the room. Pulling a piece of paper out of the notebook I scribbled a note to Lauren.

_**When did you move in with Jake?**_

_A few days ago. The pack alpha Sam has given us a house that was empty on the reservation. _

_**I'm really glad that everything is working out for you.**_

_So am I. The worst thing I ever did was try and break you and Edward apart. I know I'd be crushed if anyone tried to do that to me and my Jake._

_**Vampires are extremely protective over their mates. If you want the truth I'm just as possessive over Edward. I'll talk to you more about it later when we get home. This really isn't the place.**_

_Alright. _

Just as we finished our written conversation Mr Banner came toward our table, My instincts kicked in as I quickly removed the paper from the notebooks scrunching it up as I handed it to Edward under the table. Thankfully his vampire speed made quick work of getting rid of the evidence. The crumbled up discussion was securely in my freesia laptop case. By the time Mr Banner reached our table his eyes locked on the laptops and textbooks which were scattered across our table. From my peripheral vision I could see everyone else begin to stare. Wonderful.

"Bella, Edward. Can you explain to me why you already have books on your desk when I haven't set the assignments yet?"

"Well Mr Banner, Bella and I already know which career we want to pursue and after talking to first Carlisle and Chief Swan alongside Mrs Cope who is going to talk to Principal Greene it's been agreed that we can begin our study for college. Our coursework has been completed and with our baby arriving in a few months' time we both want a head start."

"What are you studying?"

Leaning against Edward's shoulder I smiled as I lifted up one of my textbooks alongside one of Edward's. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Mr Banner's face. Obviously he hadn't expected us to be quite so intelligent. Quite frankly I was a little hurt that he didn't think that we were smart enough to go into medicine and midwifery. Biting my lip I waited for Mr Banner to say something, I could feel the tension coming off Edward as we waited for him to speak. I focused on my baby pink laptop screen pulling up the first assignment I would be working on. I was brought out of my own little world by Mr Banner clearing his throat.

"So you are going to be following in your father's footsteps Edward?"

"That's right. Carlisle is extremely happy that I want to follow in his footsteps. He's also incredibly happy to hear Bella is interested in becoming a midwife."

"I can't say I'm entirely happy about this, but it looks like I don't have a choice in the matter. Miss Mallory if you are going to cause trouble again you can move."

"I'm not causing trouble. Bella and I have made amends I'm going to the women's shelter. I'm staying put."

"Alright. Then let us begin."

As Mr Banner handed out the set assignment to the rest of the students, Edward and I turned out attentions back to our college work. It seemed strange to be working on college work while sitting in a high school classroom. Taking a deep breath I opened the textbooks leaning against Edward's shoulder as I began the assignment. Before becoming pregnant I'd never thought about becoming a midwife however now I couldn't think of anything better. After Edward revealed the fact we were moving on to college course material I expected a few snide remarks from people like Mike and Tyler however surprisingly there were no comments, although I doubted that would be the case once we were free for lunch.

Through the period I could see Mr Banner looking at us; I didn't need Edward's mind reading ability to know that he was not happy that Edward and I were not following the syllabus, however I couldn't find it in myself to care. Getting the correct grades was important to us we were going to have a family to support in a little over 5 months. I was surprised just how easily I began to understand the terminologies. Of course having Mr Banner's continuous staring began to grate on my last nerve and ultimately I lost the battle to stay quiet.

"Mr Banner could you tell me why you're staring at us?"

"I'm staring at you because I don't appreciate you taking on your own work whilst still at school. You should have thought about that before getting pregnant."

"I don't see what concern my pregnancy is of yours. I'm a good student. I've never been in trouble. The fact Edward and I are getting a head start on college work is a good thing in my eyes. Mrs Cope has already agreed with us and put it on our records. I'm not sorry that we're starting a family; we're married now."

"I accept it but I am still happy about it."

Sighing heavily I saved my work on the laptop; closing the textbooks. I tried desperately to keep the angry tears at bay. Of course I wasn't fooling Edward, he knew me better than anyone else. Taking a deep breath, I felt his arm wrap around my waist as he rubbed my stomach gently. I relaxed into his embrace inhaling his scent once again calming instantly. I could feel the growl rumbling in his chest at the way Mr Banner had spoken to me. Thankfully before anything more could be said, it was time for lunch. Looking into Edward's emerald green eyes I kissed his lips quickly before packing away our things. The rest of this semester was certainly going to be interesting.

~O~

**EPOV**

I was furious with Mr Banner after the way he spoke to Bella. Any other teacher here would be proud that two of their students were advanced enough in their schooling to begin their college assignments earlier than expected. As I held Bella in my arms; I could feel the emotions she was trying to hold inside. He was lucky that it was time to head to the cafeteria because the anger I was feeling would definitely result in me doing something that I would regret. Before I could race us out of the classroom Lauren and Jessica appeared beside us; taking an unnecessary deep breath I walked the short distance to our table, smiling as Lauren and Jessica chose to sit with Alice, Bella, Jasper and myself. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Alice had already gotten our lunch trays. I laughed as I saw the look of revulsion on Alice's face as I began eating willingly.

_Ew Edward how can you eat that stuff. It's gross._

"Not here. I'll tell you when we get home alright."

_Fine, fine._

As we ate; I couldn't help but laugh at the faces my siblings were pulling. I could understand why, they didn't know the truth behind the changes I'd been going through, before I'd gotten a chance to tell the rest of our family Didyme had turned up on our doorstep. Angela and Ben joined us a few minutes later having gotten stuck in the lunch queue it would be the first time that we had seen them since our wedding day when Ben had proposed. Once they'd gotten settled, Bella was calmer yet still pretty quiet. I couldn't say blamed her, Mr Banner had no right talking to her the way he did and I'd make sure he would face the consequences. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's sniffle and Angela's soft voice.

"Bella don't listen to Mr Banner, you and Edward are going to make wonderful parents and the fact that you are already preparing for college shows that you have ambition."

"Thanks Ang. I'm just shocked he would say something like that. We have the full support of Carlisle and Esme as well as Charlie; that reminds me I still need to call Renee."

"How's Charlie getting on in Alaska?"

"He's doing well. He and Tanya are inseparable."

"Forget about what other people think. You and Edward know what is right for you. That's the only thing that should matter."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Wrapping my arms back around Bella's waist I turned to Alice hoping she would give me the go ahead to get out of here early. I knew Bella would have had Gym next and that was the only class that I didn't have with her; she'd be in the library by herself and quite frankly after Mr Banner's outburst I'd rather ditch the rest of the day and study at home. As she looked down I knew she was going into a vision however she didn't want to appear anymore strange than some students already thought. A few minutes later I smiled as I realised that we would in fact be allowed to leave earlier. I just have to talk to Principal Greene first. This was one conversation I was not looking forward to.

~O~

**BPOV**

As Edward stood up to talk to Principal Greene I smiled as Lauren followed suit. It felt strange to think that only a few months ago Lauren had been so jealous of me, Alice and Jasper followed behind us as it seemed the decision had been made that we would all leave early. Nuzzling my head into Edward's chest I looked toward Jasper smirking as he carried our bags again. Sometimes I wondered just how delicate Edward thought I was I'm pregnant not disabled. Resting my eyes I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist as we entered the main office. Thankfully this time Principal Greene was there instead of Mrs Cope. The minute he saw us I knew we were going to get the third degree.

"Bella what are you all doing out here? You should be getting back to class."

"After the way I've just been spoken to I'd rather go home, Edward drove us all and Alice and Jasper have plans to talk to Dr Cullen, it's a family emergency."

"And what about Miss Mallory, the last I heard she was causing trouble for the two of you."

"We made up; she will be joining us for dinner tonight. We have some things to talk through and I'd feel more comfortable discussing them at home."

"What happened?"

"Well as you know Edward and I have put the wheels in motion for our future. I'm going to study to become a midwife and Edward wants to follow in Dr Cullen's footsteps and become a Doctor. However the way Mr Banner spoke to me was uncalled for. Both Edward and I were in advanced classes for Biology in the past and the work he sets we can do in a few moments. We had already finished the work before he'd even set the work for today's session. I'm a good student I've never gotten in trouble and I'm hurt that he would insult me the way he did. I'd like to make an official complaint."

"I'll fill in the correct forms. I'm sorry you were put through this. Mr Banner knows better than to discuss a student's private life in front of others. I hope you accept my sincerest apologises."

"If we get an apology then I'm willing to move forward. However I'm not sorry that we are expecting. That's what hurt the most. I mean it's not like Edward and I are simply boyfriend and girlfriend. We are married now. I'm sure you understand how this would look if Carlisle found out."

"I'll make sure he apologises."

"Thank you. I am exhausted now. I'll make up the work at home."

"Alright. Go ahead."

Resting my head back against Edward's chest I closed my eyes again, for once managing to calm my emotions without the aid of Edward's scent. Since Lauren knew all about the Cullens through her imprint with Jake, I could tell they were allowing a little of their vampire side to come out. We arrived at the Vanquish in record time; I relaxed into Edward's arms as he lowered me into the passenger seat. Suddenly I was grateful that he'd driven the Vanquish as there were enough seats for all of us. Despite Edward driving at a reasonable speed, we still managed to make it home in record time. The minute Edward stopped the car, I watched as Edward once again walked around the car to the passenger side as he helped me out of the car. I could see the fascination on Lauren's face as she slid out of the car. Resting my head against Edward's shoulder I relaxed into his embrace as we walked into the house. I could see the confusion written on Esme's face as she and Didyme were looking over blueprints. I smiled shyly at her moving from Edward's arms into the loving arms of my adopted mother, unable to keep the tears at bay anymore. I could feel the vibrations through my cheek as Esme spoke to Edward as she tried to find out why I was so upset.

"Who upset my daughter Edward?"

"Mr Banner, we took some books from the library and our laptops into biology, with the baby due in 5 months we wanted to get a head start on college and as we'd completed our assignments for Mr Banner I took it to Principal Greene and he agreed that we could begin our college preparation early. Mr Banner on the other hand wasn't amused by this. He stared at us throughout the entire session and when Bella asked him why he was staring he informed us that he didn't appreciate the fact we were doing college work whilst at school and in his words "She should have thought about that before getting pregnant." Rest assured we have already made a complaint."

"He's a teacher, what gives him the right to judge someone on their decisions. The fact that the two of you are taking the initiative to start college work shows that you care about your future. I have a good mind to call Carlisle and insist he takes you all out of that school."

"To be honest Esme I did think about it. Bella doesn't need this stress and we've pretty much decided what career paths we want to go in."

"When he gets home from work I'll tell him."

Once I was calm enough to talk I looked into Esme's honey golden eyes smiling shyly, feeling embarrassed at how weak I must look to Didyme and not to mention Lauren. Taking a deep breath I pulled away from Esme, walking slowly into the living room curling up on the couch. Lauren and Edward followed as Alice and Jasper went for a quick hunt and Esme and Didyme went back to their blueprints. The minute Edward sat down I curled myself into his body relaxing as his arms wrapped around my body. Leaning up I kissed him lightly on the lips before we both turned our attentions to Lauren pulling out our notebooks once more.

"For Angela and Ben's engagement party I was thinking we could use First Beach for the dancing and have the food and drink at the house on the reservation. Ang knows nothing about it everything Jess and I have written down has been secretly hidden at home."

"Do you need us to bring anything?"

"Just yourselves, Jake and I have everything sorted out, Sam and Emily are going to help out with the food and I think it's best if no one drinks, lord knows the wolves are bad enough when they fight over food."

"That's something I've yet to witness thank goodness."

"Trust me it's not pretty."

"I can imagine. How about you and Alice sort out the finer points of the party whilst I ring Renee."

"Sure. I can see she loves to plan events."

"You don't know the half of it. Just wait until she asks you to go shopping."

"Should I be scared?"

"Very. But I think she might have met her match in you. It's about time someone beat her at her own game."

"I think I can handle it."

"Good luck."

~O~

**Renee's News**

As Lauren went to go and find Alice, it wasn't long before I we heard a squeal of delight. I couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm; I honestly didn't think there was anything that Alice wouldn't want to plan. If I knew her the way I thought I did I had no doubts that Alice would talk Angela into helping her plan her wedding. Taking another deep breath I rubbed my stomach gently as I felt another kick from the baby. Looking into Edward's eyes I brought Edward's hand to my stomach as our baby girl kicked again, I laughed as Edward's eyes widened, followed closely by that crooked smile I loved so much. As I pulled my cell from my pocket I smiled as Edward began to rub my stomach, as he tried to get the baby to kick again. Leaning my head against his shoulder I dialled Renee's number praying she would pick up quicker than she normally did. I was brought out of my thoughts by Renee's cheery voice on the other side of the phone.

"_Hello baby. How are you?"_

"I'm good mom. I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"_No you're not disturbing anything. Phil's training right now. What's on your mind?"_

"How did you know?"

"_I know you baby. Out with it."_

"Well you know that Charlie has moved to Alaska with his new girlfriend Tanya. He left the house to me. I would really like it if you and Phil would agree to move back to Forks and live in the house. We're going to be heading off to college soon and we will be coming back for visits I just don't want to leave the house empty."

"_Is this what you truly want baby?"_

"It is mom. I miss you, plus Edward and I need to tell you something. But I can't explain it over the phone."

"_Alright I'll talk to Phil and we'll be there as soon as we can. While I have you on the phone I have something I'd like to talk to you about." _

"Really? What is it?"

"_Phil and I are going to have a baby. We've only just found out."_

"How far along are you?"

"_Five months. I haven't had any nausea this time around."_

"Lucky you. I've just gotten over mine."

"_It gets easier I promise."_

"Thanks for that mom. I'm feeling a lot better now. We're going up to Alaska for Christmas but hopefully I'll get to talk to you again before then."

"_You will. I promise. I love you baby." _

"Love you too mom. Bye."

"_Bye baby." _

Hanging up the cell I tossed the cell on the couch opposite us crawling onto Edward's lap as I nuzzled into his chest clutching onto his shirt as I felt my eyes close again. The minute Edward wrapped his arms around my waist again I felt instantly safe as I drifted off to sleep dreaming once again of our life after the baby was born. Our perfect little angel.


End file.
